The Brave & the Bold
by Fawkes Devaue
Summary: Takes place right after Arrow's 2x13/2x14: Felicity faces death at the hands of Moira Queen one night and is reborn to face her new life. She must deal with villains and two vigilantes vying for her heart. However, first she must face the darkness of her on past before she chooses the fate of her future. All the while getting in touch with her inner bad-girl! Meow...
1. Chapter 1

*****IMPORTANT NOTICE**: For those of you who have been following this story from the beginning, I just wanted to inform you that I went back through all the chapter and (hopefully) fixed any and all mistakes as well as made some little additions here and there. So, in order for everything to make sense you may want to re-read everything before continuing on to the latest chapter. I didn't change anything just added stuff.

Also, I have officially stopped watching the _Arrow_ TV show (Oliver was just getting on my nerves too much and I wasn't willing to waste an hour of my life once a week to watch it if I pretty much know I'm going to be disappointed by it. So, I've decided to stick with the _Arrow_ Fanfiction, instead – mainly because at least things might go my way in the fanfiction universe, plus a lot of the writers on fanfiction are better than the writers of the actual show (it's a sad truth).

This means that if any cute or meaningful Olicity scenes happen on the show, I will be unaware of them. If any of you guys (who are actually still watching the show, b/c I know a lot of you have stopped for the same reasons I have) want me to incorporate a specific Olicity scene that happened on the show recently into this story (or in another collection of one shots) then let me know which episode/season it came from and I'll look the scene up on YouTube. Thank you!***

P.S. – Even the Disclaimer right below this message has been updated and re-organized, so if you are interested in some little tidbits that may or may not end up in this story, check it out!

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own _Arrow_, _Batman Begins_, _The Dark Knight_, _The Dark Knight Rises_ or any of the characters affiliated with them. Everything else is mine.

**A/N: Just want to clear some storyline points up:**

The Batman story that I was inspired by was Christopher Nolan's _Batman Trilogy_ and some elements from Tim Burton's _Batman Returns_. I picture Christian Bale as Batman, simply because he was the best Batman in my opinion – but you guys may imagine differently.

There is one other character that I sort of made up (I think there is a superhero character with the same name, but this one is hopefully completely different). I am calling her the White Tiger – I picture Queen Latifah as this particular character. She will be the one to help Felicity train and become her own vigilante.

Yes, you read correctly – I am turning Felicity into a vigilante. She will be neither good nor evil (it all simply depends on her mood). Said vigilante does exist already in the superhero world (go ahead and try to guess which one she's going to become – I'll give you a hint…it is NOT the Black Canary.

**Also, some timeline intricacies that you all might need to be aware of between the Arrow Universe and the Batman Universe are these:**

Gotham is actually an island (even in the comics) and in my mind it is surrounded by Starling City and Metropolis as well as the Palisades. If it helps you all to picture it, think of it like a giant compass. In the North you have the Palisades (the Old City – original Gotham and is 150 years old; a very nice part of the City which leads to the Long Island version of Gotham where the wealthy individuals of society live and frequent; still part of Gotham City jurisdiction); to the Left/West you have Starling City (including the Glades; is a 25 minute drive, 40 minutes with bad traffic, from Gotham City); to the South you have Metropolis (the same distance from Gotham as Starling City)…to the Right/East leads away from all three Cities and towards the country and farm lands that surround them. In the Center of this proverbial compass is Gotham City (the biggest of all three Cities) which is surrounded by a large river that covers all four sides. There are five bridges that connect Gotham to everything else (one bridge leads to the Palisades, one to the country, two to Metropolis, and two to Starling City).

The Batman Timeline is this – Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents' murder at age 8, he disappeared and left Gotham at age 22, was missing for seven years during which time he was declared dead. During those seven years he spent six months trying to join the criminal underworld all over the world in order to better understand criminals and why they do the things they do. He ended up in a Chinese prison for the next six months after he was caught stealing from himself (ironic). Wayne would then spend the next six years training with the League f Shadows. The _Batman Begins_ part of the story spans six months after Mr. Wayne's return to Gotham. There is then a yearlong gap between _Batman Begins_ & the_ Dark Knight_ part of the story. During that gap is when the mystery of the Joker plagues Gotham as well as Batman and the Police. Then the events of the _Dark Knight_ unfold during the time that Oliver returns to Lian Yue for five months after the undertaking before Felicity and Diggle drag his stubborn ass back home.

So, because of what happened in the Dark Knight happened while Oliver was back on the island in his self-imposed exile, he is sort of unaware of the Gotham Masked Vigilante. It has been seven months since the happenings of the _Dark Knight_ as well as since Oliver returned to starling…the second time around.

Oliver was 22 when he left on the Gambit, he was 27 (28 by the end of season 1) when he returned home; now in season 2 of _Arrow_ he is 29 years old.

As for Bruce Wayne, he was 22 when he left Gotham, returned when he was 29 (turned 30 in the middle of _Batman Begins_); he was 32 during the events of the _Dark Knight_, and is now at present 33 years old. Making him four years older than Oliver.

Oliver was 18 when Bruce Wayne went off the grid and left Gotham, so he was aware that the man was missing, but by the time Mr. Wayne returned to Gotham Oliver was only 25 and still trapped on Lian Yue. So, Oliver – being too concerned with his own life, problems/issues, and his own City to save – was unaware that Bruce Wayne had returned. He learns of Mr. Wayne's story after the fact.

The League of Shadows…is extremely strict and has certain levels of training (I made up exactly 9 levels) that a member must complete – it takes however long that warrior needs to take in order to learn what needs to be learned in each level; meaning a person could finish it in one year or it could take them an entire lifetime to accomplish the training – in order to be considered as one of the elite members. In my story, Sara/Canary only made it to the third level during her year and a half stay with the League. So, she never even completed the training. She never knew Bruce Wayne had been a part of the League because by the time she had joined he had already left the League. The Mercenary (in the story Sara tells; took him 6 yrs) – aka the 13th Rhas Al Ghul (the League of Shadows in 1300 years old), the White Tiger (took her 5 yrs), Bruce Wayne (took him 6 yrs), Bane (took him 8 yrs), and Nyssa (took her 10 yrs) are the only ones to have completed all nine levels of training in the last 100 years.

The Child from the story was taught by the White Tiger in the same way that the League is taught, but not quite so brutally.

Hopes this makes things more understandable in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

_**"Sometimes the greatest journey is the distance between two people."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

**Felicity…**

Five Years Old: that was how old she was when her father left. They had never been very close mostly due to the fact that he traveled an obscene amount of time during her early life. In fact, she had been three years old when she'd first meet him. She had always assumed he was in the military based on the fact that he'd be gone for months at a time. Her mother was a quiet sort, young – younger than her father by at least twenty years – with unblemished skin that was naturally tanned and dark flowing curls that graced down her back. Her father was older both in appearance and in mind. You could tell just by looking at his graying hair and the wrinkles on his face that had suggested one too many tragedies and horrors that he had faced in his life.

She never spoke of her past or her family, not because it made her uncomfortable, but simply because she didn't really understand it. Shortly after her mother and she had said goodbye to her father, Henri, they had been taken from their home late in the night. Their new home after that was dark and dreary, with tall stone walls and ancient craftsmanship etched into the walls. They were the only females, surrounded by cages of men wearing long nightshirts and turbans of simple whites and creams. They were mindless and cruel to each other, always yelling and jeering at each other when one of them decided to make the climb, a thick old rope tied around their waist…but it was no use. They never made it to the top…no one did…they would always fall back into the pit.

Her mother often worried that she too would one day become a monster like them; a flower cannot grow without sunlight and nourishment, and neither could the human soul. Eventually their spirit would break and there would be no rope to catch them.

Felicity had many secrets. Her heart was full of them. Her heart, mind, and soul were one large secret garden...and the walls were very high.

**Nyssa Al Ghul...**

She had been fourteen years old when the League of Shadows - the League of Assassins - took her in. Their leader had taken a special interest in her. She reminded him of someone, she did not know who. Nyssa had no family, so the League became her family and in turn so did its leader, but their bond was forged from respect...not blood.

**Slade…**

Slade Wilson had fallen in love with Shado – it was a love based solely on friendship and respect for one another, but she did not love him back. That had been Shado's only downfall that she had loved a selfish boy instead on a true man…a man who would have ensured that she would live. Instead, the boy she loved had reacted in his own favor and she had paid the price. Yes, Slade new it was only a reaction, that Oliver had not intended to choose either Sara or Shado – but he should have…he should have chosen Shado – and that was not what angered him the most. Not even the fact that Shado was dead because of that whore, Sara Lance. No, what angered him – the true cause of betrayal – was the fact that Oliver had allowed Sara to keep it a secret from him and lie about the true cause of Shado's death. If anything it was Oliver's lie, and the fact that Sara was allowed to live in Shado's place, that angered him the most.

Slade knew Shado did not love him and he didn't blame her for that, but she had deserved better. The young blond woman he had been fallowing for the last 18 months was living proof that Oliver once again made the same mistake. Felicity Smoak was an innocent – just like Shado; their similarities were breathtaking – and she had given her heart to Oliver Queen. Slade watched as Oliver broke another's heart betrayed their love. Oliver would always be blind, never seeing the true treasure he had right in front of him and forever forsaking that treasure for the love…lust…acceptance of a Lance girl. Felicity Smoak deserved better.

Slade would not kill her, not another Shado. No, he would destroy and corrupt Oliver's precious Lance girls, only then would Oliver know true pain. That and he would reveal the truth to a certain Girl Friday.

Why was it that so many people could love Oliver, but he would rarely return that love, only to a select few – the ones who didn't even deserve that love?

**Bruce Wayne...**

Time seemed irrelevant to him. It all started the night his parents were murdered - he'd been eight years old - after that nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing but his anger. Anger thrilled and terrified him, because he was afraid of what it would turn him into. He felt the anger grow deeper inside of him over the years. It became the worst when he had gone to his parents' killer's hearing. Joe Chill, he'd killed two of Gotham's most generous, kind, and giving people...and the law had let him off with nothing but a memory of 14 years in prison and a future of easy probation. For all of those 14 years, Bruce Wayne had longed to put a bullet into the man who had stolen the most precious thing from him - family.

He was twenty-two years old when he'd left Gotham, Rachel's words echoing inside of his head, "Your father would be ashamed of you." But how could she possibly know that? She didn't know the taste of loss. For the next seven years he had spent wandering the world, looking for some answer - a cure - to his anger, to the beast that raged inside of him. He'd made it a six months in the criminal underworld of Northern China before he'd found his way into a cold and damp Chinese prison. For four months he sat in his dank old cell, contemplating people in general: good people, bad people, people in between, and people who were just too evil that there was no word to describe them...and why they did the things they do. That was when he met Henri Ducard, a man who offered him a way out of the darkness and into the shadows of right and wrong.

But...he was misled and the man who had taught him to fight against injustice caused it instead. The only thing that had kept him from killing Rhas Al Ghul that night eight years ago was the small fact that in spite of all of his sins and acts of violence to cleanse Gotham, Rhas had acted out of love - love for his lost wife and daughter. A twisted love, but love nonetheless.

Love.

Bruce thought he knew what that word meant, but now he wasn't so sure. Just that all those years ago when Rachel had said those damning words, "Your father would be ashamed of you..." now those words were replaced with those from her letter. She had chosen Harvey Dent; she did not believe in what he was trying to do to save his City...he doubted she ever did.

Would he ever find that person - that light - that support that would keep him going. He thought he had found his purpose behind the mask of the Bat, but now he wasn't so sure.

**Oliver...Sara…**

They had fought, not for each other and not because of each other…they had fought to survive even at the cost of the other's life. At first they had been naïve enough to try and save each other time and time again in the beginning of their stranded adventure, but in the end they learned that the only way to survive was to cut all ties and save themselves. So, they fought for themselves. For so long they had been so focused on keep their own heads above water in a drowning dark ocean that they forgot about the feelings and emotions of those around them. They were in this fight for themselves and everyone else was just a pawn on their life-sized chessboard.

When they both returned to the land of the living – back home – they had thought that they didn't need to keep fighting, but they did. They couldn't stop, so they put distance between themselves and other – they only let so many people in so far – and they forgot that this wasn't the island.

Sara forgot what it was like to have a family and she kept making that same mistake that had made her sister the way she is now. She pushed Laurel towards the edge and now she was forced to watch as she was seconds about from stepping over that edge. For years she'd been terrified of her family's reaction to the person that she had become – never giving a thought to how it had affected them instead. Sara Lance was a selfish person.

Oliver forgot what it was like to be honest about his feelings. He forgot what it was like to have a friend without the fear of losing them. He came back to right his father's wrongs, to save his city, but he never thought about what it would do to the people around them. Every act…every kill had a ripple effect on those he claimed to love. But, it didn't matter – only the mission mattered; the mission and Laurel – everything…everyone else was expendable. He forgot what it was like to truly love someone…until now, but he'd been too late for her. Oliver Queen was selfish.

They fought for so long for themselves that they forgot to fight for others with no reward for themselves. They forgot to care, to love, to hope, to understand, to see others before them

**Talia Al Ghul...**

She was no ordinary child: a child born in hell, forged from suffering, hardened by pain...

Who was she?

She did not know.

**Bane…**

A warrior.

A guardian.

A protector…

He loved nothing and no one. Except for the child that he had saved and honored all those years ago. That child was his redemption; a being of innocence that was meant to be cherished. He had saved that child…but he had lost her as well.

**Selena Kyle…**

Selena sat on the ledge of the tallest skyscraper in the city, the small black cat – she had named her Isis – climbed up and over her outstretched legs as she look out and over the dark city that was lit with a few bright street lights here and there. The darkness of the night blended in with her suit, embracing her into the shadows.

"I figured I'd find you here," said the rough voice behind her. She had sensed his approach before he'd even spoken.

Selena smiled before she turned to her vigilante, her eyes dark and seductive as she spoke to her love, "You found me."

**A/N: This entire chapter was simply one big chunk of foreshadowing for everything that will happen in the story. I dare you all to try and guess what's coming next! Please, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I made just a few changes to the Prologue-Chapter before this, so you all might want to go back and re-read it before continuing on with this one. This chapter follows the events after 2x13 as well as my own version of events for 2x14. Things will not be following the TV show from here on out, just so you all know. I also want to let you all know that I am NOT sure who Felicity will end up with at the end of this story (I have a small idea of whom but I'm not 100% certain) and therefore am open to your suggestions. However, I cannot guarantee that it will end the way you all may expect it to. Thank you for reading, please review! **

**Chapter One: Hello?**

_**"Courage does not always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, 'I will try again tomorrow.'"**_

_**-Mary Anne Radmacher**_

Felicity was in a state of shock in that moment just as she had been for the last week; things in her life had spiraled out of control and she wasn't sure she could handle everything that was being thrown her way. The day that she had discovered Sara and Oliver's sexual indiscretions it had been the morning after. She had come down the Foundry steps with Digg right at her heels, but their light footsteps had stopped quite suddenly when they had come upon Sara and Oliver's naked sleeping forms on the practice mats. Felicity's loud gasp of shock must have been loud enough for them to awaken, because there was Oliver jumping up in all of his naked glory, Sara following in his motions as she too tried to find something to cover herself.

Oliver wanted to spout his apologies, make his excuses, but the look of horrified and sad resignation on Felicity's face made him stop. It froze his blood and made his heart stop. She had meant so much to him, been faithful, honest, pure, and loyal to him and he had repaid those acts of love and friendship with the ultimate act of betrayal. No one could hate him more in that moment then he hated himself.

In that brief moment of honest clarity of who Oliver Queen truly was, Felicity's mind took her back the night that she had confronted Moira Queen about the truth behind her relationship with Malcom Merlyn. She had stood so headstrong and certain of her actions in the living room of the Queen family home, facing down the beautiful Moira Queen right in the middle of her so called castle.

"_What do you intend to do with this information, Felicity, my dear?" Moira's voice was sickeningly sweet as she gave Felicity a harsh bitter smile that contorted her features into something truly ugly._

"_Honestly, I'm not sure. I didn't plan beyond anything short of just confronting you with the truth and…" Felicity paused as she considered what she would say next._

"_And?" Moira prompted from her for more information, her eyes upon Felicity becoming more and more cold._

"_And ask you to tell Oliver the truth. A secret like this won't stay secret for long; the mere fact that I was able to find out about it proves that. I think that Oliver would understand the situation and understand why you have kept the truth from him for so long if that truth came from you. It would just make things worse if he found out through someone else." It took everything she had to keep her voice even._

"_Is that a threat, Ms. Smoak?"_

"_No, it's just an honest observation."_

"_Well, if that is what you think, you'll be disappointed to know that I will not nor will I ever tell my son the truth about my relationship with Malcom Merlyn or the fact that he is indeed Thea's father, and neither will you." Moira sounded confident, but she was in for a rude awakening._

"_If you think that I will ever keep something like this from Oliver, you are mistaken." Felicity fought to keep her cool as Moira began to slowly approach her._

"_I see the way you look at my son. You are already half in love with him. If you value your own relationship with him then you will help me ensure that he will never learn the truth. If he were to discover the truth, it would rip his picture perfect world apart. If that truth were to come from you, he would learn to hate you. Oh, he'll hate me, for certain…but he'll hate you just as much because that truth will have been associated with you. So, unless you want my son to turn his back on you, you…Will. Keep. My. Secret." Moira's voice had grown into a hiss, like a snake circling her prey._

Moira had been right, thought Felicity as she sat in the now destroyed Foundry Lair. Six days had passed since those fateful events and now Felicity knew what Moira had said had come true to her horror. She had not felt this kind of depressing, crushing sadness since her father had left her and her mother. Felicity had adored her father, despite the short amount of time she had been with him before his departure; he was the strong silent type – something that Oliver reminded her of and one of the many things that made her respect her friend so much. Her friend…not anymore.

**Six Days Earlier…**

Later that morning after she had been revealed to the truth of Oliver and Sara, after she had unceremoniously run away to cope with her heartbreak on her lonesome, she had come back to Queen Consolidated. That was where Oliver had found her, typing away furiously on her computer – a small cardboard box by her side filled with some of her desk things. When she had looked up to see him present in front of her his face held all the regret she knew he was feeling, but it wasn't enough. She had practically sold her life and heart away to him and now he repaid her back with disloyalty. She shouldn't have been surprised – it wasn't the first time he had lied to her; he had lied to her the moment they met, but she had thought that now after all they had been through together that he would trust her…that he wouldn't abandon her a second time (the first had been when he'd run off back to his precious island after the Undertaking).

She had faced worse than this – her entire childhood was riddled with pain and horror and death; but she refused to remember any of it, blocking it out – but she couldn't get over it…she couldn't forgive Oliver this mistake. So, there she was sitting at her desk as Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant typing up her resignation letter. Oliver continued to stand in front of her; it was obvious he was struggling with the words he so longed to say to her. She finished up the letter and sent a copy of it to Isabel Rochev – the Dragon Lady would no doubt take great pleasure in her leaving Queen Consolidated. Felicity printed out another copy and handed it off to Oliver. He was a bit confused at first but the look of confusion quickly grew into one of shock as he quickly read over her letter. She got up from her desk and started moving things around, gathering miscellaneous papers here and there; her administrations were stopped when Oliver grabbed her arms firmly and pulled her to stand in front of him. Oliver placed his rough hand under her chin and jaw and tilted her head back so that she could look him in the eye.

"Felicity…What? What does this mean?" His voice was a whisper of emotions.

"It's pretty self-explanatory. It's a resignation letter," said Felicity. She didn't mean to sound so cold but she was hanging by a thin thread of sanity and she wasn't sure how much longer she could look at him without caving into the tears of emotions that were already threatening to spill over.

"Felicity…you don't…please, I – I can be better! Please, just…don't go!" His voice was so filled with emotion that he could barely speak with it.

"I have to. I can't keep coming in second place, Oliver. I need you to want me as much as I want you."

"I do!" Oliver said with fierce certainty as he raised his other hand to cup her face completely. "I can't do this without you. Not just the Arrow, but me. You make me better…"

"No," said Felicity as she stepped away from his embrace. "Don't. Don't give me false hope or promises you know you can't keep. You keep doing that and it's not fair to put me in that position. I can't keep running hot and cold for you Oliver. This is it. I'll help with the bigger Arrow stuff, but I will do it from my home from now on, but other than that…I am done hoping."

Oliver froze as he took in her words and the situation completely. The resignation letter was not just for her day job with Queen Consolidated, but for their nighttime activities, as well. Sure, she offered to help out every now and then, but it wouldn't be the same – he would never again here her voice lilting in his head as he went out on patrol.

"Why?" his emotions clogged his throat so thickly that he just barely got that single word out, and when he did his voice sounded rough and unused.

"You know why."

**Six Days Later…**

The Arrow Team had lasted five days without her before everything went to hell. Some crazy hacker genius that went by Clock King had hacked the servers in the Foundry and had blown the place to hell. Felicity remembered the urgent call she'd gotten from Digg early that morning begging her to help him put everything back in order. She had hesitated at first, but had agreed in the end when she'd learned of the severity of the situation.

It was hard walking back into the Foundry – she no longer called it the Lair – flashes of Oliver and Sara's naked bodies haunting her in the back of her mind. She kept her eyes firmly in front of her and as far away from the practice mats as possible. Digg noticed anyway.

"I know this must be hard for you, coming here after…" when he paused to look at her he saw the painful strike of emotions flash across her face like a match. He left his sentenced unfinished and gave her a small smile of sympathy and understanding as they got to work putting the Foundry back to rights.

Oliver and Sara did not show until later that night after the sun had set, both surprised by the cleaned up Foundry and the replaced computers. Felicity had been there and that had made them both happy and ashamed. Happy because perhaps Felicity would stay after all and ashamed because they remembered that they were the reason she was leaving to begin with.

For the last few days it had become more and more clear that Felicity meant more to their team then they had every realized; they couldn't even do half the things they usually did without her. When Tockman had attacked the sanctuary that Felicity had made for them, everything came crashing down and all came to the realization that they needed their IT Girl – she was the heart, soul, brains, and light of their team and without her they were doomed.

Sara and Oliver had very quickly agreed that what had happened was a mistake on both their parts – Oliver was in love with Felicity and Sara was still in love with Nyssa – and had decided that it would be a one-time thing. However, a few days later when Sara was practically being forced to attend a family dinner she couldn't help but beg Oliver to accompany her. Boy had that been a bad idea. It didn't take long for Laurel to go off on both of them, until finally Oliver dragged her out of Detective Lance's apartment and into the hallway to get her to calm down.

Their fight only lasted a couple of minutes, but it needed to happen. Things needed to be said. Laurel would never forgive him for running off on the Gambit with Sara all those years ago, and he could never truly love her the same way after seeing just how far she had fallen. All the while he had images of Felicity bursting through his mind – she was the only one who knew him, the only one who knew the problems he was having with his family, the only one who saw him as a hero and not a murderer – and the realization came that there was a very strong possibility that he had lost her forever. All because he kept making the same mistakes.

So, he turned to Laurel one last time and said his goodbye…

"I've been in love with you for half my life, but I am done…I am done chasing after you." He didn't go back inside the Lance's apartment, he went back to the only place that seemed to feel like home nowadays, back to Verdant and below to the Foundry.

Sara followed after him shortly, arriving through the side door of the back entrance of the Foundry while Oliver came down the clanking metal stairs that lead back up to the club. So, there they stood together…alone…in silence trapped on an island that they had forged of their own mistakes. They hated it.

Meanwhile, Digg had gone back to Felicity's apartment to check up on her. He had seen just how screwed up she had become with everything Oliver had put her through. It hurt knowing that no matter what he said to her, it wouldn't fix what Oliver had done, but he had to try.

He was sitting with her on her pale pink couch drinking a glass of bourbon when he decided to make his move (wait, make his move? – good Lord, now he was thinking in inappropriate terms just like Felicity). "Are you certain you won't come back? As today proved, we could really use you back on the team."

Felicity glanced at him from the side of her eyes; a small sad smirk graced her lips. "Maybe, one day things will be like they used too…" _No, they will never go back to the way things used to be_, thought Digg. "But for now I need time and space away from…everything."

"Ok. J-Just remember that you have friends. You still have Roy and me if you need someone to ramble to." Said Digg as he got up to escort himself out. Felicity didn't follow him and he didn't expect her to. Just as he was about to leave, he heard her faint voice as she spoke.

"I was just starting to get used to it, too." Felicity's voice trembled as slow silent tears gently ran down her face.

"What? Being part of a team?" That was odd, thought Digg. He always thought of her as a natural team player. She was so selfless that he couldn't imagine her not joining some cause or another to help others.

"No. Being part of a family. I never had that before, and if I did…I no longer remember it. I've always been on my own."

Digg's heart broke as he heard her words. He had no response to her, so he simply left her in silence. He knew she didn't have anyone – no family or friends outside of the Arrow Team – and yet he never considered just how alone she might be without them.

He should have stayed.

It was just over an hour later that Felicity received the proper information concerning Tockman – the Clock King's – location. She was afraid, but still she faced him. She had to, because that is what true bravery was. Oliver feared losing those he loved, but he did not fear anything else, he did not fear death. Sara did not fear death; she had lost her family once and survived, so she figured she could survive the loss a second time – she did not fear anything. That was the problem. Felicity feared many things and therefore she knew what true bravery was – because she still acted in spite of her fears.

Sara was the first to come to her aid ironically enough, but she was unprepared for Tockman, and it was Felicity who in turn saved her. She took a bullet for Sara in her right shoulder; contrary to popular belief it was not her first scar, for she had faced much worse in the pit long ago – flashes of her childhood haunting her in that fateful moment.

Oliver had been furious, but had reigned in his anger due to Felicity's state of narcotic-high thanks to the pain killers that Digg had given her.

Sara remembered the words she had spoken to Felicity when they'd first met, "You're cute." She regretted them. There was a silent fierceness to Felicity Smoak that Sara had never seen in a person, not even Nyssa. So, it was a surprise when Sara helped Felicity get patched up when a few other scars became known in Felicity's stat of undress – scars that told of an unknown darkness.

There were three scars other than Felicity's newly acquired bullet wound. One went from one side of the back of her left shoulder blade all the way the right shoulder blade – it was a thin raised line that could easily be concealed with a few well-placed dress straps or a shirt – long and brutal. The second scar Sara noticed was on placed just above Felicity's hip bone – if Sara were to hazard a guess she'd say it was an old knife wound. The last scar was the most mysterious, it resembled that of a burn mark – or a brand put into the other woman's skin – in the shape of a moon that was hidden very well in Felicity's hairline at the nape of her neck. The wounds were obviously years old, something that had happened long ago and not recently with the dangers that came with working for Oliver Queen or the Arrow. So, how did she get them? Felicity always presented an air of chirpy child-like happiness. It made no sense for her to have something so dark marking her perfect skin.

There was more to Felicity Smoak then met the eye.

**And on the Seventh Day…**

Felicity sat at her desk in Queen Consolidate. Ever since she had given Oliver her resignation letter six days prior, she had been working late every night going over the possible applicants to who would be his new Executive Assistant. It was just after 9:00PM, the sun had set an hour or so ago, when she heard a faint sound coming just down the hall. A faint "click-clack" like stilettoes against the marble floors.

"Hello?" Felicity called out in the dark shadows of the CEO floor that surrounded her. The hair on her neck stood on end, and her skin prickled in anticipation.

**A/N: So, I know it was horrid of me to leave this chapter here, but I have a thing for cliff hangers. They are my bread and butter. But, that's not to say that I am cruel (evil smirk), I simply know the plot (evil laugh). Now, just so you all know I will be giving both Oliver and Bruce Wayne a very equal chance with Felicity before she makes her final decision at the end of this story – so please keep that in mind while reading. I am willing to listen to your suggestions as to who you may want her to end up with, however you must tell me "why." Please, read and review – I love both positive and negative reviews simply because either way they help me better my writing. I am always trying to improve on my gift.**

**Back in my one-shot collection, "What If Felicity…" I had started a small series of rants within the chapters. I will probably continue those rants here. With that said, we will be picking up with…**

**Rant V: Heroes Fall…**

So, as I mentioned in the revised Disclaimer TB&TB, I have stopped watching the Arrow TV show. Why? Because, I don't deem it prudent or wise to waste and hour of my life once a week to watch a show where the hero is not a hero at all; in fact he is a down right jerk! The writers of the show have built up this beautiful relationship with Olicity and now we are seeing it get torn down because of Oliver selfishness.

Now, recently I have heard a lot of rumors (which I have double checked by verifying them with certain interviews with the cast and writers of the Arrow show) about how we fans simply need to wait and be patient because apparently there is some big epic story behind Oliver and Sara's newly formed couple status. As some of you may know – if you pay attention to Arrow interviews and news from the media – the episodes "Blind Spot" "Tremors" "Heir To the Demon" & "Time of Death" were all designed by the writers of the show to re-establish the Laurel character with the fans. Some of you may recall in my last rant that I mentioned that 80% of the fans of the show despise the Laurel character as well as the actress that plays her and have been begging the show to drop her. The plan was for these four episodes to get the fans to like Laurel again (although, I don't know about the 'again' part considering I never ever liked her, not even in the beginning before they brought Felicity onto the show). Suffice it to say that the writers did not succeed considering the Laurel character is still hated and now Sara's character is strongly disliked because of how she jumped back into Oliver's pants the moment she got home.

So, the writer are telling us to wait for this big epic background story between Sara and Oliver, and all I can think is, "You told us the same thing about Laurel's character and you failed to live up to your promise of bringing the character back to life, so to speak, with the fans." I doubt they be able to succeed with Sara's character either. After all, Sara was willing to sleep with her sister's boyfriend even before the island/league crap happened to her, and now she's back at it with Oliver. And we are supposed to like this girl?! She is essentially 'The Other Woman!' Not to mention, I found it very hard to believe that the moment Sara joins Team Arrow that she just stops killing people. I mean it took a five-month-long-self-imposed-exile and Tommy's death to convince Oliver that he could do things another way!

Plus, the fact that Oliver is sleeping with Sara makes me question his original intentions when it comes to Shado's death. Like many fans I simply thought that he had just 'reacted' when he save Sara and Shado was killed instead, but now I'm not so sure. I'm starting to question everything that Oliver does.

Also, am I the only one who kinda feels bad for Slade? I mean, I think the situation between Slade and Oliver greatly parallels the situation Oliver has with Moira. Moira lied about Thea being Malcolm Merlyn's daughter – and it was the lie that Oliver hated the most about that situation. If Moira had done what Felicity suggested and just told Oliver the truth (instead of threatening Felicity) then I sort of think things would have gone more smoothly and Oliver would have at least understood why Moira kept it a secret for as long as she did. It's the same with Slade. Sara talked Oliver into trying to keep it a secret from Slade about how Shado really died and yet if he had told Slade the truth (sure, he would have still been really angry) maybe he wouldn't have gone insane and promised to kill everyone Oliver loves! Let me know what you guys think.

I read in an interview with Stephen Amell (Oliver Queen) that when it comes to what he told Felicity – about not being able to be with anyone he could truly care about because of the life he leads – and why he's with Sara is because, in spite of what Oliver feels for Felicity he knows that he doesn't have to worry about Sara getting hurt because of being too close to him…she can take care of herself. Let me just say that this problem could easily be solved if, oh I don't know, Oliver took the time to teach Felicity to protect herself! Seriously, a very simple solution instead sleeping with a string of random women right under Felicity's nose! The writers of the show really need to get their priorities straight.

On that note, did you all know that Arrow show ratings have dropped 22% for a 3.6million of average viewers?! That's almost ¼ of the viewers (exactly 792,000 viewers) have stopped watching. Yup, and it all started after episode 2x13 "Heir to the Demon." It has maintained that 22% drop ever since. You'd think the writers would take a hint and stop trying to force these Oliver/Lance Sisters relationships on us and just give us more OLICITY!

My roommate, when she found out about the Sara/Oliver relationship (and was just as upset as I was) asked the much voiced question, "Why?" She suggested that maybe the writers were running out of ideas and they wanted to add more drama. My answer was, "TV shows like Once Upon A Time, Hannibal, Once Upon A Time in Wonderland, BBC's Robin Hood, Leverage, and a whole lot more don't have their characters sleeping around with random people. In fact most of these shows (like Once Upon A Time) have sets of couples and they haven't run out of ideas. If other shows can pull it off, why can't Arrow. I feel like I'm watching an overrated Soup Opera, but with masked crime fighters.

With that said, I have officially started boycotting the show in the hopes that it will help the writers figure out that we want Olicity and only Olicity when it comes to Oliver's love life. Feel free to join me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two: Goodbye!**

"_**Love says: I've seen the ugly parts of you, and I'm staying."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

**Six Days Earlier…**

When Oliver went to the Lair – great, now he was thinking in ridiculous Felicity terms – later that night, her resignation letter seemed to be burning a hole in his left jacket pocket, and he was dreading the confrontation that was surely going to happen with Digg. He had spent the better part of that day avoiding his black-driver-sidekick-friend in the hopes of catching Felicity and explaining things to her. It appeared that nothing was going to go as planned today. He went down the Foundry steps heavily and with a dread building up in his chest; he knew that what he and Sara had done was wrong, but he wasn't ready to face the consequences – or the firing squad named Digg – just yet.

He didn't have a choice.

The Foundry appeared to be empty at first, but Digg slowly came out of the shadows behind Oliver, blocking off his escape route through either the stairs or the side-alley door. Digg had cornered him quite well. The look on his friend's dark face was harsh – the lines of age showed more thoroughly than ever before, his mouth formed into a grim stiff line, and his body was tensed as his arms wrapped around his chest in a defensive manner. This was it.

Oliver had though that he could guess what Digg was going to say, but later when he'd look back on that particular moment he'd recall that he truly did not know any of his friends as well as he'd thought. Digg continued to stare Oliver down, his eyes hard and calculating before he decided to finally speak.

"You know, when I first found out you were the Hood…" Oliver flinched at the old name that the public had given him, it reminded him of how he used to do things, the killer he'd been before Felicity and Digg had reformed him. "I used to think you were nothing more than a mindless vigilante, a killer who thought he was above the law. Someone who did things for your own selfish needs. But, after you convinced me to join your cause I started to think, 'Hey, he's not as dark as I thought. He's just trying to survive each day and do what he can as little as he can.' When Felicity came onto the team, she was the one who really convinced me that what we were doing made a difference." Oliver frowned at Digg's words. "Yeah, that's right. It wasn't what you were doing that convinced me to stay, it was how _she_ saw you and what _she_ thought you were doing that convinced me that maybe this was the right thing to do."

"Digg, I know…I know that she makes me better, and I know that what I did was wrong…" Oliver's voice was thick with unmasked emotion, but Digg chose that moment to interrupt.

"Wrong? Dude, it was beyond wrong! It was sick! You saw her face as clearly as I did when we discovered _you_ and _Sara_ down here this morning. It's Laurel all over again. Last year you chose Laurel over helping me, and now you've chosen Sara over Felicity. It's always going to be them, everybody else be damned." Digg made a move to leave when Oliver finally broke.

"I didn't choose Sara. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. I promise. I'm going to make this right!" Oliver said with fierceness in his voice that Digg rarely saw anymore. It made Digg pause.

"That's what's so ironically tragic and sad about this situation. I know that it was a mistake that you regret, Felicity knows it, too. But, the thing about your promises Oliver is that you rarely keep them. Not for us anyway. You'll keep them for Laurel and _maybe_ Sara but rarely do you keep your word with me and Felicity. Do you remember what you said when she joined us? That we'd both keep her safe. I've done my best, but you…Sometimes, protecting her, means protecting her from yourself Oliver. You've twisted that girl around so much that I doubt she's the same person anymore. You're willing to lead her on but never act on what you feel, always keeping her at arm's length. How is that fair? How is that kind? How is that being a hero?" Oliver had turned his back on Digg by then, his hands braced over Felicity's desk as his eyes clenched shut over hearing Digg's painfully true words. "You did choose Sara over her. Maybe not Sara personally, but what she represents. You chose your past over your future."

Oliver whorled around to face Digg, his body tense as he spoke, "My past is the problem Digg! I've had to do things that I can't tell her about, because – God! – the idea of her looking at me with disgust over the things I've done terrifies me. Sara…she understands me."

"Seriously! That's your best excuse for what you've done to her! Oliver, Felicity knows what you've done. I haven't told her anything that you've told me, but you've revealed enough in her presence that she was able to figure most of it out herself. And guess what? She's still here! She never cared about what you did in your past, but you seemed determined to repeat it! She knows you Oliver, the real you, and she doesn't care. It's you who's determined to push her away and not fight for what you want. She calls you a hero, but in order for you to be a hero – you need to have courage – and you, Oliver…you're coward."

Oliver's entire body bulked at Digg's words.

"Because true courage means acting in spite of your fears, but you won't. Felicity has more bravery then any of us." Digg made his way towards the stairs, he was halfway up when he turned back to face Oliver and said, "She liked to call us Team Arrow. But we'd have to be a team for that to work. This isn't a team, Oliver, because being part of a team means you help each other – you protect each other – but it's never about us as a whole, it's always about you; your wants, your needs, your selfishness. And for some reason…Felicity's always the one who gets hurt by your thoughtlessness. You can try to fix this, and I hope you do, but don't ever hurt her again Oliver. Never again." Digg was determined to leave with those words, but Oliver was just as determined to dig himself into an even deeper hole.

"That's why I have to keep her away, Digg. Everyone close to me gets her. First Laurel, Sara, then Tommy…I don't want to hurt her!" Oliver was bordering on hysterical by that point.

Digg turned to face him one last time. "Oliver, you've been playing that hand ever since you got back from the island the first time around. You play the martyr but you're not one, ok? You spend all of your time blaming yourself for things that you had no control over instead of facing the things you are at fault for. Yes, you hurt Laurel when you cheated on her. But blaming yourself for Tommy's death or how Sara turned out. Hell! Blaming yourself for even taking Sara on the Gambit when she made the decision all on her own. She chose to betray her own sister by sleeping with you. Stop trying to hold everyone else's blame and start worrying about what _you_ actually did, the wrong choices that _you_ and _you_ alone made. Holding yourself away from Felicity hurts her more and causes her more pain than any of your past or present enemies are capable of." Those were Digg's final parting words.

Sara had been about to come into the Foundry through the side alley door, but when she'd heard the verbal fight between Digg and Oliver she'd paused. When it was all over she shut the crack in the door and slowly made her way to the end of the alley where she propped herself against the dirty brick wall. Digg's words echoing through her mind, "your selfishness…your thoughtlessness."

She hadn't spent a whole lot of time with the team, but it had been so obvious of the relationship…the bond between Oliver and Felicity. She was pretty sure that last night Oliver had even let Felicity's name slip through his lips during their…sexual indiscretion. Sara hadn't paid much attention at the time – nor was she bothered by it – since she'd been thinking about Nyssa the entire time. What did that say about them? That they were willing to screw each other while thinking about someone else. She hated what her life had become.

Laurel's earlier words from the night before ran through her skull like a chant, "You caused mom and dad's divorce, you slept with Ollie…my boyfriend, you stole my life!" Sara had felt so sorry for herself that she'd never once considered what her actions had done to others. She had been so afraid of what people would think of _her_, if her family would love _her_ after what she had been though and all the horrible things she had done…_her_. That's all she ever thought about; even before the island she'd been selfish – Hell! – she'd agreed to run away with her sister's boyfriend!

Sara Lance thought about Felicity and found that she was jealous of the bright-independent-IT-Girl. Not jealous of her relationship with Ollie or his love for the girl, but because she was everything that Sara wasn't. Felicity was kind, just, honest, and – Digg was right – braver than any of them. She had once again hurt an innocent with her thoughtless actions and she hated it; she'd thought that when she had left the League that she had turned over a new leaf. It seemed that she was just as lost as she was before she had gone onto the Gambit with Ollie and she hated it. She wanted to be good…she wanted to be better.

It wasn't until later when Digg had left the Foundry to check up on Felicity that he learned that she had resigned. A part of him was glad she hadn't let Oliver off so easily, but another part dreaded what was coming, because the truth was they couldn't do what they did without her. That same part of his mind placed an immense amount of blame on Oliver and Sara – their team was falling apart.

Digg returned home to Lyla and proceeded to drink himself into oblivion. There was also a small part of him that blamed himself, that he hadn't protected Felicity enough from Oliver. He knew that her feelings for Oliver were of the romantic variety, but he'd figured it would be better to let the two of them figure things out on their own, but after watching her get hurt time and time again by Oliver it grew harder and harder not to put himself in the middle of their strange connection.

Roy snuck into Digg's apartment a few hours later. Usually the kid would stay with Thea at the Queen manor or she'd stay with him at his house in the glades, but ever since Roy had joined their little posy (and because of the threat of the Mirakuru in his blood) they'd all agreed that he needed to be watched 24/7. Felicity had been the first to offer Roy a permanent place to stay at her apartment, but Oliver and Digg had been adamant that wouldn't be a good idea – afraid that Roy would lose control and accidentally hurt a defenseless Felicity. It would be slightly weird if Roy lived under the same roof as Oliver, plus it would put a damper on his sexual relationship with Thea…constantly having her brother watching over him like a hawk. So, the responsibility had fallen on Digg to offer a place for Roy to stay. It made sense, he and Lyla both knew how to fight and could protect themselves should Roy happen to lose control. So, the kid had moved in a month ago and things had been going well for them.

When Roy came home to a drunk Digg, he'd been really shocked – Digg always seemed to be the most calm and in control out of their little gang-trio. So, Roy being Roy, he sat down across from Digg at the kitchen table – Lyla had gone to bed a few hours earlier – and grabbed himself a drink. Digg didn't stop him. Roy struck up a conversation, teasing Digg about his state of drunkenness, talking about guy things, Roy's struggle with his Mirakuru infected blood, and eventually about that night's events. In his inebriated state, Digg told the kid…everything.

The next day Roy would not show up to his training session with Digg and Oliver in the Foundry, instead he had spent the day with Felicity – offering her a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold, and an ear to listen to her babble and rant.

Oliver soon realized that Roy knew what he and Sara had done when later that week, during a particularly brutal training session, that Roy had taken a great pleasure whenever he landed a particularly painful hit on Oliver. He'd always come away from their training with a body riddled with bruises; Roy was happy for getting back at Oliver, Digg was unsympathetic, and Sara was absent – to ashamed to show her face to any of them – spending most of her time trying to better herself, and reconnecting with her sister.

Team Arrow was no more.

**One Hour Before Felicity's Confrontation With Tockman…**

Digg had just left Felicity's apartment, she was still sipping on her glass of wine while letting a few silent tears of frustration and anger run down her face, when she got a call from an old acquaintance of hers. Dr. Banner was a good man and a good professor. Felicity had met him one day when he'd come to MIT with Tony Stark to give a talk on computer artificial intelligence. She knew he was the Hulk and had gone to him for help on the Mirakuru problem that had been plaguing Oliver when they'd first gone up against Cyrus Gold. She'd asked Dr. Banner to try and work on an antidote for the Mirakuru, but had so far been unsuccessful. However, when he'd called her up that night she had been very surprised that he'd gotten a hold of a small amount of it.

So, there she was in his lab – which was located under his basement in his house in the Palisades (a very nice area of Gotham City that was just a twenty minute drive away from her apartment in Starling City) – both looking at the small vile of green goo.

"How did you find this?" Felicity asked.

"Well, once I'd analyzed the blood sample you gave me that was infected with the Mirakuru; I broke down all the components of the sample and was able to figure out exactly what was used to make it. I was trying to track down the ingredients in order to recreate and hopefully alter the foundations of the Mirakuru so that I'd be able to create a cure. One of my contacts for a couple of the more illegal ingredients had it and offered to give it to me. I figured with a pure copy of the Mirakuru that was not connected to human blood would help offer some answers for a cure, but I was wrong. I figured you'd want it. Maybe give it to your friend Barry Allan. Might be able to be more successful in creating a cure than I am," answered Dr. Banner in a friendly voice.

"Thanks, but Barry is still unconscious. But, I'll take it anyway. I'll give it to him when he wakes up." She placed the small vile of Mirakuru – it was only a few drops of it – into the front left breast pocket of her jean jacket before she left to make her way home. She was halfway back to her apartment when her tablet, which was sitting on her front passenger seat, turned on, dinged. It was the location of Tockman. She changed the direction of her car and raced to City Hall. She forgot all about the small vile of Mirakuru that she had in her possession.

**(Previously) Present Time…**

"_**Life asked death, 'Why do people love me but hate you?' and death responded, 'Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth.'"**_

_**-Anonymous**_

_Felicity sat at her desk in Queen Consolidate. Ever since she had given Oliver her resignation letter six days prior, she had been working late every night going over the possible applicants to who would be his new Executive Assistant. It was just after 9:00PM, the sun had set an hour or so ago, when she heard a faint sound coming just down the hall. A faint "click-clack" like stilettoes against the marble floors._

"_Hello?" Felicity called out in the dark shadows of the CEO floor that surrounded her. The hair on her neck stood on end, and her skin prickled in anticipation._

The clacking continued towards her desk, but she couldn't make out any figure in the darkness that surrounded her. She cursed herself for not putting all the lights on, the only light was coming from the small office lamp on her desk – it's small glow illuminating only a few feet surrounding her and the desk.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked then as a shiver of fear went through her. When she didn't get an answer back she decided that she wasn't going to stick around to find out if whoever it was happened to be a burglar. The memory of what had happened with the Count flashed through her mind as she quickly gathered up her papers and put them in her desk and then grabbed her plane and casual jean jacket. As she put it on she felt something small and hard in the pocket just over her heart. She felt against her breast pocket and was shocked that she had forgotten about the small vile of Mirakuru that she had placed there the night before. Her mind caught up with her and she came to the possibility that whoever was hidden in the shadows here on the CEO floor with her at Queen Consolidated could have found out she had a sample of the Mirakuru and had come for it.

Felicity froze when she realized that the clacking sounds had stopped, but her fear returned when she heard the very familiar voice that echoed through the glass walls.

"Working late, Ms. Smoak?" said Moira Queen as she slowing came out of the shadows and approached Felicity like a predator would its prey.

"Um…yes. I was just looking through some applicants for the Executive Assistant position." Felicity tried to keep herself calm and unintimidated by Moira Queen, but it was very hard particularly since she knew fully well what this woman was capable of.

"Yes, I'd heard you had resigned. Still, that does little to comfort me when it comes to solving the problem you've caused." Moira said, she appeared to be calm on the surface, but underneath her cool exterior was a volcano boiling with rage.

"Problem?" Felicity asked as she felt the cool glass of the window next to her desk hit her back. She realized that Moira had backed her against the glass wall of windows that showed the entire view of Starling City.

"Yes, you told Oliver the truth about Thea's father. What's to stop you from telling my daughter?"

"I have no intention of telling Thea. That's up to Oliver, and I know he has no intention of telling her, so you have very little to fear."

"On the contrary, I fear you a great deal, Ms. Smoak. You appear to be a simple enough girl with very little confidence, but I underestimated you. Your intelligence and your loyalty to my son pose a great threat as you have so carelessly proven. Now, I intend to eradicate that threat." Moira's voice became a hiss. She had been paying one of the many guards that worked for the Queen family to follow Ms. Smoak, and when she had learned that her son's secretary – Executive Assistant – was working late all on her own tonight, it seemed like the perfect time to act. "Your curiosity has cost me a great deal, and you know what curiosity did to the cat?"

Felicity knew fully well what Moira Queen was implying, but she refused to let this _psychopath_ intimidate her. "I'm no cat, Mrs. Queen." Moira smirked. "Listen, you can threaten me all you want. Bully me, push me around, but no matter what you do…you can't deny the truth – it always comes out. You are a cold hearted monster and your children deserve so much better." _Or at least Thea does_, Felicity thought.

Moira let her anger get the best of her, it roiled up along with a sharp bolt of adrenaline at the mere thought of making Felicity Smoak pay for destroying her family. The glass windows of Queen Consolidate were thick and built to withstand the harshest of treatment, but nothing could withstand Moira's rage. That's why it was so easy to do what she did next. She gathered all her strength, hate, and anger…and pushed as hard as she could against the younger woman.

The glass shattered, cutting through the back of Felicity's jacket and blouse, leaving a trail of crisscrossing scratches over her back. The backs of her legs slid against the ragged edges of the glass that still held to the window frame. She felt her body go backward, felt the cool night air against her flesh, as she crashed through the window. Her blood curdling scream could've been heard for miles.

The impact of her body hitting the cement ground below the 36th story window she'd been pushed from gave way to the small glass vile of Mirakuru. It broke into a cluster of sharp little knives, cutting through – and some even puncturing – the jacket, blouse, and skin over her left breast.

A small black cat limped over the large dumpster next to Felicity's unconscious form. It had recently been in a fight with another alley cat, its paw cut open and bleeding. It jumped from the dumpster and landed clumsily onto something soft. A few drops of blood from its injured paw fell onto the broken form it now sat on.

Feline blood mixed with the few drops of Mirakuru before sliding through the open tears of Felicity's blouse and jacket and landing on the open cuts of her chest, seeping through her open skin, flooding her bloodstream, and then gradually entering the cavities and crevices of her heart.

It took a few hours, but her shattered and fractured bones healed, her skin pulled taught over her bones, her waist synched itself inward making her hips and chest more pronounced; her hair unstrained and reformed into its natural curls, her darker natural hair color tried to break through the hair die she wore. Felicity Smoak changed back into the woman she was so very long ago. Her canines pointed just a bit more than usual, her nails grew longer than how she normally wore them, and her eyes – as they snapped open with life – were tilted to mirror those of the cat that was startled off of her stomach where it had been sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Being normal is not necessarily a virtue; it rather denotes a lack of courage."**_

_**-Alice Hoffman (Practical Magic)**_

**Chapter Three: Legends, Crusades, & Broken Legacies**

**A Coffee Shop in New Orleans…**

"_**Power is not only what you have but what the enemy thinks you have."**_

_**-Saul Alinsky**_

A lone woman sat in the warmth of the night, the world around her was lit up by the bright full moon held aloft in the sky, her dark mocha colored skin mostly covered by a dark simple long sleeved Henley and skin tight jeans. Tabitha White sat calmly reading from one of her favorite novels, _Call of the Wild_ by Jack London, when she felt the pull against her heart. Their kind was rare and most of them had come from the League.

Mirakuru had first come into the League's possession when Rhas Al Ghul came across a scientist by the name of Ivo, who was very much insane, who offered him a way to help make his warriors stronger, faster, and in every other way more superior then the common human soldier. The only problem was that Ivo had yet to test it on human subjects. Rhas was intrigued but did not fully trust the mad scientist, so with the promise of taking him to a place that he could use his concoction on poor unsuspecting humans, Rhas had Ivo and few of his men taken to a faraway remote island – Lian Yue. Rhas knew that the likelihood of Ivo surviving on the island was slim to none and before he sent the madman to his harsh fate in the jungles of Lian Yue, acquired a small sample of the Mirakuru for himself – no more than a litter of it – for which he was able to bring back to the League of Shadows for some tests of his own.

Rhas Al Ghul had been the first to use the Mirakuru combined with animal blood to strengthen himself – he had mixed the blood of a Russian Red Wolf into his own injection – next had been Tabitha with the blood of a northern white snow Tiger. Since then Rhas had not used the concoction, not for years. He had not deemed any of his students worthy enough to take it, except for his greatest student – other than Tabitha – Bruce Wayne, the only other student other than herself, Bane, and Nyssa that had complete the training of the League. Not even Bane had been worthy enough to take it, not even after he'd save Rhas' daughter.

Their kind was always closely attuned to one another; they could always tell when another was made. Usually the concoction would kill its victims, but this newly made warrior…Tabitha could think of only one person who'd have the strength to endure this.

It took little over an hour for Tabitha to make the proper arrangements to arrange a ticket for a flight that would take her to Starling City. She wouldn't be able to leave for a while, at least a couple of months, there were some things she needed to do first. She could only hope and pray that her Protégé could handle it until she got there.

**Headquarters of the League of Shadows…**

_**The distance between insanity and genius is measured by success."**_

_**-B. Feirstein**_

Rhas Al Ghul sat in his usual spot on the top balcony, the perfect place for him to observe his students' training while still being able to stay in the shadows. His body was riddled and deformed by burn marks and scars. The Animal Enhanced Mirakuru did much to heal him, but even it had its limitations. One of which was having his most prized student let him fall to his demise three years ago on that blasted train designed by Thomas Wayne. He had fallen through ash, fire, stone, and had been crushed by the train itself. His body had been broken and disfigured, but his mind survived. Do to his injuries, Rhas Al Ghul was unable to personally train the members of his League, so he had appointed his second in command, Bane – the man who had saved his daughter – to lead and teach in his place.

The pull in his heart made him gasp and jerk in surprise. Nyssa, who was standing next to his seated form startled – "always mind your surroundings" – and reached for him with a gentle hand. "Fath…Teacher, are you all right?" She had almost said father. He had forbidden she ever use that term. Once upon a time she'd been allowed to, but years ago when a small child had been brought to him, he'd enforced that new rule upon her. Nyssa had grown jealous of the child, even after said child had run far away and had never been seen or heard from since, for she had taken the attentions of her father away from her.

Nyssa was the daughter of Rhas Al Ghul – they shared everything: beliefs, fighting styles, and a familial connection – they shared everything…everything but blood.

**Wayne Manor, Gotham…**

"_**I've dreamt in my life dreams that have stayed with me forever after and changed my ideas: they've gone through and through me like wine through water, and altered the color of my mind."**_

_**-Wuthering Heights**_

Bruce Wayne jolted up in bed, his toned and muscular body drenched in sweat due to the nightmare that had been plaguing him for the last seven months…since the night that Harvey Dent died and his final face-off with the Joker. A lot had happened since then. Rachel had moved away (somewhere in Washington DC) – turns out that when Harvey had been injured in the explosion that took half his face and his sanity Rachel had deemed it necessary to cut her losses and leave town, unable to face her scarred fiancé and inevitably causing the man's self-destruction. The Joker was safely locked away in Arkham with top security watching him 24/7. Wayne Manor had been restored to its former glory along with the Batcave deep within the caves beneath the Wayne property. Batman was a hero and loved by Gotham. So, why did this nightmare torment him so much?

It was of a small child, held deep within the darkness, striving to break free. Was it him when he'd fallen into the well as a boy surrounded by bats? Or was it someone else entirely? He wasn't sure; all he knew was that child needed him. The nightmare combined with the echo of a woman screaming had awoken him in his distressed state.

**Arrow Foundry**…

"_**Childhood is not from a certain age; the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."**_

_**-Edna St. Vincent Millay**_

Digg and Sara watched on as Oliver was trying to teach Roy how to use his bow, it was proving very difficult, during which they were all discussing the different ways of how Mirakuru could have possibly been recreated since Ivo was the only one they knew who had made it and Slade was the only one they had known had it in his blood, but he was dead, too. This led Oliver and Sara talking about the effects of Mirakuru and how they had experience with it. It was a very depressing conversation, for which Roy pointed out to all of them mumbling under his breath, "If Felicity were here she'd at least keep the mood light."

Oliver's entire body stiffened at Roy's words when the very clear reminder of the fact that Felicity was no longer with them flitted through his mind. Sara ducked her head in shame as she remembered the part she played in Felicity's now obvious absence. Oliver had been determined to try and forget what they had done and put their mistake behind him, but Roy and Digg seemed determined to never let either of them forget it.

"Seriously, though. Don't you guys have any happy stories?" Roy's sarcasm was very evident as he put Oliver's bow back in its glass case and walked over to stand next to Digg who was looking at some information Felicity had forwarded him about a friend of hers that was trying to make a cure for the Mirakuru.

"Well, not any happy stories that I can think of, but certainly some interesting ones especially when I was with the League. They certainly knew how to entertain. They didn't really believe in electricity or technology, so we had to find different ways to entertain each other, so we would…"

"Let me guess. You all would fight to the death just for the fun of it," came Digg's interrupting dry reply. His voice sounded distant and uninterested in anything she had to say. He and Roy had been giving her the cold shoulder just as much as they had been to Oliver.

Sara was not about to respond to his remark, especially since it was very true. Rhas Al Ghul had seen it as a way to entertain, but also to sort through the warriors of the League and kill off those who could not survive against their own kind. "We would gather around and tell stories. Some from our own pasts, but usually Legends about the League itself. They were quite fascinating."

Oliver had moved to sit in the chair that Felicity usually sat in, his gaze fixed on her computers and his mind fixed on Felicity, he only half listened to what the others were talking about.

"Really? Like what?" Roy's voice held the same uninterested distance that Digg's did, but he could not deny his curiosity.

"Well, there was the story about Rhas Al Ghul's child."

"I don't think we need to hear a story about your ex-lover, Sara," said Digg with a role of his eyes as he now shared the tablet with Roy.

"It's not. Nyssa isn't even related to Rhas."

That seemed to get Digg, Roy's, and even Oliver's attention.

"She's not?" asked Digg.

"No…well, at least not biologically. He and the League took her in when she was younger and he is the only parent she's ever had, but they don't share the same blood." Sara said. She tried to keep her voice steady; talking about Nyssa just made her miss the other woman.

"Really, do tell." Roy continued with his sarcasm.

"Well, ok. Once upon a time…" Sara started.

"Seriously! You're starting with…" Roy stopped his antagonizing and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender after Sara sent him a withering look.

"Once, years ago in Nanda Parbat, a Mercenary worked for a local Warlord. He ended up falling madly in love with the Warlord's daughter, Selena was her name, and after some time they married in secret. When the Warlord found out he was furious and he condemned the Mercenary to death, but after a few days passed he was exiled instead. He knew that it was his wife, Selena that had secured his freedom, but when he learned the price of his freedom he came back to her and they escaped together."

"Wait? What was the price?" Roy asked.

"In this particular part of the world, there was a place – it was hell on earth – a pit hundreds and hundreds of feet deep dug into the earth. It was impossible to escape; its flat stone walls with very little ridges caused many who have tried to climb out of it to fall to their deaths. Selena had convinced her father to exile her husband and in return she would die in his place. The Warlord was a cruel man, but even he could not kill his only child and watch her die. So, instead he condemned her to spend the rest of her days in the pit. When the Mercenary learned of this, he returned and took her away. For but a few years they lived in peace and they even had a child, but one night the Warlord had sent a few of his most loyal guards to bring the Mercenary back to him and was going to throw him in the pit. When the guards came, the Mercenary hid his wife and child and surrendered himself to his fate in the hopes that Selena and the child would be free. But, the Warlord was a smart man – he had been hurt by his daughter's betrayal – and while the guards took the Mercenary with them…they were only a distraction. The guards abandoned the Mercenary in the northern mountains of china, near a monastery that was home to the League of Shadows, where he would find his place as the greatest student of Rhas Al Ghul."

Roy was about to interrupt yet again – Sara had said the story was about Rhas' child not his student – but Sara silenced him with a hard look. By this point she had everyone's attention.

"So, a few days later the guards returned to the Mercenary's home and captured Selena and the child. The Warlord decided that it was only fit that since he had ensured the Mercenary's exile that his daughter and her child would fulfill their promise. Selena and the child were lowered into the pit, condemned to a life of true darkness. I remember I once described what it was like on Lian Yue to Rhas – he laughed in my face and told me that I had not yet experienced true hell. The pit is a thousand times worse than the island ever was." Sara chanced a glance at Oliver; his body was tense as he listened to the story. "On the island you can run and hide from your fears and from any foe that might be hunting you. In the pit, there's no where you can hide, it is like an open prison where the murderous and rapist inmates roam freely amongst each other – killing and destroying anything that they feel threatened by. For seven years Selena and her child were condemned to live in that hell. They were only safe in their prison cell. When Nyssa told me the story, she told me how innocence could not survive in darkness – it is like a flower and needs sunshine to grow – it must be stamped out. So, one day when the doctor – a fellow prisoner in the pit – was checking on the mother and child, he forgot to lock the cell properly when he left."

Roy, Oliver, and Digg waited with bated breath. They knew what was coming next and they dreaded it, but they could not stop listening.

"A few of the prisoners noticed the open cell door, and before Selena could lock herself in they attacked. They raped her before they killed her. But, the child was kept safe, it had a protector. One of the prisoners saw the innocence in the child as their only redemption and that it should be protected. One day he fought off all the prisoners as the child made its way up the stone walls of the pit, until it had reached the top and was free. For all of those years the Mercenary had trained and learned under the teachings of Rhas Al Ghul. He was Rhas' greatest student and when Rhas died, the mercenary took his name. You see, every leader of the League of Shadows carries that name – Rhas is not so much a person as it is a legacy. When the mercenary, Rhas, was reunited with his child he exacted terrible revenge on those who had killed his wife. He killed her father the Warlord, and entered the pit…destroying everyone except for the one who had saved his daughter. The man who had protected his child was welcomed into the League and trained by Rhas."

"W-What happened to the child?" Digg asked.

"No one knows. From the way Nyssa told the story to me, the child died soon after." Was Sara's resigned reply.

There was silence throughout the Foundry. Digg, Roy, and Oliver all thinking the same thing…how could someone condemn an innocent woman – whose only crime was that she had fallen in love – and her child to a living breathing Hell on earth?! It was Roy who broke the thick tension.

"Are you kidding me?! I asked if you had any happy stories not tragedies! That was like reading freaking _Romeo and Juliet_." Roy gave an indignant huff before sauntering up the stairs for his date with Thea. Digg followed shortly after and soon even Oliver left.

Sara had tried her best to bond with them, to understand their bond, but she was no Felicity and would never understand what it was like to be part of a team. Even when she had joined the League three years ago – she had only spent a year and half with them before running away – she had not known that kind of loyalty, except with Nyssa. The League was built up of warriors who all had one common goal, but they were by no means a team or a family. They did not watch each other's backs. Too often they _destroyed_ each other before they were willing to help one another.

**Felicity...**

"_**With the new day comes new strengths and new thoughts."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Felicity had been thirteen years old when she was found wandering the cold dark streets of Central City. She had no memory of who she was or where she was from – only distinct flashes of a long forgotten family and a father who had left her, a father that she had loved. The social worker who had found her had named her Felicity due to her surprisingly happy nature in spite of what she had been through. For five years she would wander throughout the public system for unwanted children. She was fifteen when she had met Tabitha, a kind neighbor who often let her spend the night with her when her foster parents were left arguing.

The emotional and physical abuse that she had endured from her foster parents littered her heart, body, and soul. Tabitha had eventually trained her in self-defense quite thoroughly so that no one could ever hurt her. By the time she was eighteen and free of the system, Tabitha left her – but she'd given her a small gift, a silver chained bracelet with a starburst pendent with a Lapis Lazuli stone in the middle, and a promise that she'd always be there for her when Felicity needed her. And she hadn't, she hadn't needed Tabitha…until now.

Felicity awoke from the nightmares of her past – her memories seemed to return only in her sleep – to find her body changed. She was lying on her back on her bed in a very…alluring outfit. She tried to sit up to and get a better look at herself but her attention was taken instead by the many shinning diamond filled pieces of jewelry that fell from her body as she moved. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings glowed and sparkled tauntingly. Her mind flashed to the night before as everything seemed to flood her mind all at once.

_Felicity awoke from her 'death' reborn. She lifted the small injured cat into her arms and stumbled back to her apartment in a daze. Her body and mind like a zombie, moving without any control or thought. As she entered her overly colorful and cheerful apartment she put the cat down on the floor where it limped around, familiarizing itself with her apartment._

"_Honey, I'm home," said Felicity in a breathy-barely-aware voice. She snapped the lights on and was faced with the harsh reality that despite the fact that she was a beautiful 22 year old young woman, she lived alone. "Oh, that's right…I'm not married." Felicity entered her domain with slow and shaky steps, peeling the torn and ragged Jean jacket from her body before dropping it carelessly onto the floor before making her way to her bright turquoise fridge. She was parched. Opening the colorful appliance, she was immediately drawn to the small container of half-and-half cream that she usually kept for her coffee. Lifting the container to her lips she gulped greedily, a few drops falling from her lips and down her neck. After a second she distractedly grabbed a small cereal bowl from a half-opened cabinet and poor the small black cat a bit of the cream, placing it on the floor a bit too roughly – some drops sloshing over the sides._

_Felicity's appearance was quite frightening. Any open wounds that she had acquired from her fall through that damned window were now healed due to the Mirakuru, but the blood that had seeped from said wounds was still on her, dried in flaky garish clumps on her clothes and skin. She walked around for a couple of second but paused before a wall of some pictures that she had of her, Oliver, and Digg._

_Oliver…Sara…_

_The thought of Oliver and seeing his picture brought back her memories of what they had done to her…what Oliver had done to hurt her. Everything that had happened recently seemed to bring her fully to life and into action. Anger, rage, hurt over what Oliver and Sara had done consumed her. Rummaging through her small storage closet she withdrew a small can of red spray paint and proceeded to cleanse her apartment with it, the small cat she had brought home with her being ever watchful. She broke every silly knickknack, smashed every ridiculous picture of long forgotten friends, and broke and tore through the bright colored fabric of her furniture, walls, and pillows._

_When she reached the closet in her bedroom she proceeded to spray the innocent and naïvely styled pieces of clothing. Once she was finished she tossed the empty spray can over her shoulder, hearing it smash through her bedroom window sent a thrilling reminder of what Moira Queen had done to her._

_She tore through her clothes until she came to the small box on the floor of her closet. It was a black box with silver script on top, a gift from Tabitha sent to her last year for her 21__st__ birthday; it read, "To my dearest Felicity, use in case of dating emergency." Felicity ripped off the top of the box and pulled out the skin tight black leather pants with a beautiful red leather belt, a leather jacket with a single small button to keep it together, and the most beautiful red swayed knee high boots. She pranced into her bathroom in order to put herself together. After applying a thick swipe of dark plum red shade of lipstick, dark eyeliner and eye shadow, she threw the leather getup on; she didn't bother with a shirt underneath the leather jacket which meant that with only one button to keep it clasped her stomach and most of her bosom was revealed, she didn't mind. Walking back into her bedroom and past her dresser she came across a naughty pair of red lace and leather gloves with shinning, sharp pointed silver studs over the knuckles; she quickly put them on and proceeded to jump out of her bedroom window. She landed gracefully in a cat-like pose on the ground six stories below._

_Looking back up at her window where she saw her new feline friend peering out and looking down at her she smirked and said, "I don't know about you Ms. Kitty, but I feel so much more…" Felicity raised her hands above her head as she stretched sensuously, "Yummier." She strutted off._

_When she soon spotted the lone vintage motorcycle parked in the alleyway next to a bar three blocks away, she figured "mine now." She was speeding through the nearly silent and sleeping city when she heard a faint crash as she passed a Cartier jewelry store._

_Once inside it was easy to tell that it was in the process of being robbed. Well, not on her watch. Felicity spotted a small bright blood red ruby encrusted mask on display in one of the many glass cases. Smashing the glass of the case as quietly as she could – the robbers weren't alerted to her presence or the noise she had just made, they probably thought it was one of them – and placed the mask over her eyes, shielding her face from being recognized by the still running security cameras. She quickly positioned herself on the top balcony overlooking the first floor of the store which gave her a good view of what she would be working with – or better yet, what she'd be working against – which was four very inept thieves dressed from head to toe in black sweats carrying shot guns. Criminals these days had absolutely no imagination – stealing, drug, and money…that was all they seemed to care about._

"_Amateurs." Felicity said snidely, alerting them to her presence. They all looked at her with their guns at the ready and aimed at her. "You boys thought you could just come in here and steal all of these beautiful things? What a puuurrrfect idea." The seduction evident in her voice seemed to distract the robbers, but not for long._

_The sound of the guns being fired at her made her act on instinct and instinct alone as her body seemed to take complete control. She seemed to be watching her own movements in slow motion as she pulled herself up and over the balcony railing in an artful twisting flip that landed her on one of the robbers._

_Her movements were quick, painful, and harsh as she twisted, turned, flipped, and cartwheeled around the store knocking all four robbers out in a matter of seconds. When she was done she walked over to the discarded black bag that held the stolen merchandise and literally skipped off._

Felicity's eyes snapped open at the memory of how she had stopped a jewelry heist came back to her as well as everything else that had happened last night. She looked down at herself and noticed that she was still wearing Tabitha's leather gift. She then turned back to the jewelry that was still draped all over her. _Well, it appears that while I stopped the Jewelry robbery, I seem to have taken the thieves' loot as well. Oh, dear_, she thought sarcastically. But, it really didn't bother her. The more moral part of her was freaking out but the cat that was crouching inside her body purred and scratched against her insides, longing to be let out once more. Granted that darker more seductive side of her had always been a part of her, but she had buried it deep within herself over the years.

The small "meow" reminded Felicity of the new little friend she had brought home with her last night. She pulled the small dirty creature into her arms and gentle started to pet it, which was when she noticed the little wound that was still on the cat's paw. At that moment the memory of the Mirakuru smashing against her scratched skin over her heart flashed through her mind. The cat had been sitting on her at the time and as she recalled how she had moved against the thieves – her body contorting and twisting in ways that only felines had the flexibility to do – and the thought of the cat's blood mixing with her own along with the Mirakuru was a curious notion. But, Mirakuru was a complex formula. You needed to have taken a sedative before mixing it into your blood or else it could kill you. Felicity then remembered how she had taken a couple of the pain meds that Digg had given her for her bullet wound from two nights ago. Painkillers often act as light sedatives – strong enough to numb the pain but not strong enough to nock a person out.

Felicity held the small cat closer to her as her only form of comfort as everything washed over her. This past week had been…crazy and…life altering. From Oliver and Sara's betrayal, to her quitting her job, and finally to this…her transformation as it were. She grew frightened and scared at what she was going to do next, unsure if she could handle what life had thrown at her, but then she heard Tabitha's voice speak to her inside her mind. "Yes, you are afraid, but you'll face it head on anyway. Because that is who you are, honey. You are brave and your are fierce."

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, review – it helps me grow as a writer. Also, if any of you are wondering, the flashback scene of Felicity going all crazy Catwoman was inspire by two movie adaptations. The first part of the scene (which can be found on YouTube under the title "Batman Returns – Miss Kitty Scene") where Felicity destroys her apartment was inspired by Michelle Pfeiffer/Tim Burton's interpretation of the character in the film **_**Batman Returns**_**. The second part of the scene involving the Jewelry Store Robbers was inspired by the awful 2004 movie **_**Catwoman**_** with Halle Berry (note that the outfit and movements of Halle Berry are very different from my Felicity Smoak version, especially considering Felicity's hair is still long in this fic and not short like Halle's was in the film). You can check that part of the scene out on YouTube under the title "Catwoman Robbery."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Be sure to go back and re-read the Disclaimer page of this story as well as all of the previous chapters; I have made some additions to all of them.**

**Before I go on with the latest chapter, I just wanted to clarify a couple of things that have been mentioned in a few reviews. First off, Oliver is still not aware that Slade is responsible for the Mirakuru. While Slade will be playing a prominent role in this chapter and many more to come, Oliver is not aware of his presence. Another reviewer mentioned how it would be silly and unlikely for Felicity and Sara to ever become friends after Sara and Oliver's betrayal – I agree. It is not realistic for Felicity to be friendly with Sara in any way. So, any of you who were hoping for a budding friendship, I'm sorry but that will not be happening in this story. However, I do think Sara is able to grow into a better person because of Felicity's over all influence. In the second chapter I had Sara being a little jealous of Felicity – do not panic! It is NOT a spiteful jealousy…more of an "I wish I were more like Felicity" type of jealousy. She envies Felicity's genuine and pure nature in spite of everything she has been through recently. So many writers make Felicity jealous of Sara/Laurel and I hate that because Felicity is worth so much more than either of them. As for making Moira the one to push Felicity out of the window in the first chapter and not Isabel (either one of them is capable of it)…the decision was made when I thought about the fact that Moira is not the type of person to forgive easily. In her mind Felicity betrayed her and ruined her so called "picture perfect family" and she would definitely be the kind of woman to get back at her for that. Plus, I thought it would be the most effective if it were Moira. Although, Isabel is just as evil as you will all soon find out…Please, read & review! Thank you.**

**Chapter Four: Hour of Resignation**

"_**All a girl really wants is for one guy to prove to her that they are not all the same."**_

_**-Merlyn Monroe**_

**League of Shadows HQ…**

A few months ago the threat that Moira had made to one Malcolm Merlyn about the fact that if he so much as tries to tell Thea the truth about being her father, or if he tries to take her away from Moira, he would face the wrath of his own past…with the League of Shadows.

Rhas Al Ghul had originally let Malcolm return to Starling City under the impression that Malcolm would do everything he could to destroy the corrupt city, starting with the Glades. Malcolm had only half succeeded. As such, when Rhas received word of Malcolm's failure, he had not been pleased. They already had one League member who had forsaken her vows and run off; they did not need to worry about another – especially with the very real possibility that the Canary or the Archer could very easily reveal the League's secrets to their enemies.

When Nyssa had returned a few weeks earlier with news that she had officially granted the Canary freedom from the League in his name, Rhas had been furious and had very nearly had her killed for her insolence. However, that was a problem for a later date. The problem that was vexing the leader of the League the most was Malcolm Merlyn. When Moira Queen had first called him with the surprising news of Malcolm still being alive, Rhas had been rather happy. Four you see, Rhas had spent the better part of nine years looking for his child and had found her in Starling City. The downside to his discovery was that she was very well guarded and it would not be easy bringing her back into the fold of the League of Shadows. That was where Malcolm Merlyn came into play – he didn't care if the Archer took Thea, his daughter, from Moira – so long as Malcolm did what Rhas would ask of him.

So, here they were with a broken and beaten Malcolm Merlyn at Rhas' feet – he'd been dragged back to the League by Nyssa and Bane – pleading that he would do anything to be released from his vows shackling him to the League.

"I will make a deal with you," said Rhas, his voice long ago distorted by fire and smoke, sounded raspy and week. "If you fulfill your last mission for the League of Shadows, then I will grant you your freedom."

"What would you have me do, Teacher?" Malcolm could barely talk through the swollen lip, courtesy of a well-placed punch from Bane.

"Finish the job you started. Starling City is still nothing more than cesspool of disloyalty, corrupt beaurocrats, and dirty politicians. Cleanse the world of such a place. Destroy the entirety of Starling City and I will grant you your freedom." Rhas would have smirked if he could, but the scarring on his face prevented it of him.

"How long do I have?" asked Merlyn.

"I will give you six months. Do not disappoint me." With those parting words, Malcolm was dragged off and thrown out into the cold night air.

**Starling City…**

Moira sat high in her study on the fifth floor of the Queen Manor, her face smug and satisfied; Felicity Smoak would no longer be a problem for her or her family. It had been easy to pay off one of the more naïve and unintelligent security guards their family hired, in order to have any and all proof of her murderous crime. When the guard had finished with the 'crime scene' she had ordered him – Jackson was his name? – to go and get rid of the body. When he'd come back to inform her that he couldn't find a body she hadn't been too worried. According to where Ms. Smoak had surely landed on the cement ground 36 floors below the CEO Offices, was the Queen Consolidated pond – a six feet deep coy fish occupied water attraction – that surrounded the entire Queen Consolidated building. If, like Moira was certain of, Felicity had landed in the pond, its natural current would have dragged her towards the overly large drains in the back side of the building which lead right to the sewers.

No body, no crime.

After she had paid the guard – enough money for the man to retire very early – she had immediately called their personal window repair man the next morning, which was thankfully a Saturday so no one had come in for work except the janitorial staff, and had given him the story that one of the janitors was trying to change the blinds behind Ms. Smoak desk and the heavy metal rodding slipped and smashed the window open.

At that very moment the entire area where Felicity Smoak had died will have been completely whipped clean or blood and prints. Moira need not worry about security footage due to the fact that Oliver had insisted that the CEO floor of Queen Consolidated be security camera free – he claimed for the purpose of keeping any company secrets they may have just that, secrets – and Moira had gone along with it.

Yes, there was nothing in that moment that could threaten Moira's world.

The faint sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house brought Moira out of her own mind and back to reality. Well, she had spent the last few hours of that morning day dreaming and now it was time to face the rest of the world, but she wasn't worried. Now there was nothing standing in her way; nothing to threaten her campaign and nothing to take her son away.

Just as she made her way down the final flight of stairs, Moira spotted Raisa speaking with none other than Isabel Rochev.

"Ms. Rochev, what can I do for you this morning? Raisa that will be all. Perhaps put some tea on for Ms. Rochev. We'll take it in the sitting room." Moira spoke all of this with a forced air of pleasantness. She hated Isabel Rochev, not just because she had tried to take their family's company – and thankfully failed – but she had also once been one of her late husband, Robert's mistresses; his favorite mistress in fact. Isabel had been obsessed with Robert Queen and now seemed to have it in her head that Queen Consolidated was rightfully hers.

Isabel spoke before Raisa could leave to see to Moira's demands, "That won't be necessary. I won't be staying long. I simply came to speak with you about something that I know will interest you, as well as your campaign, a great deal."

"Very well," replied Moira before she waved off Raisa. Once they were completely alone and still in the entryway of Queen Manor, both women standing very stiffly as they stared each other down. "Well, Ms. Rochev, what exactly is it that you wish to share with me."

"This…" Isabel pulled a thin tablet from her large handbag and pressed a few points on the touch-screen before handing it to Moira. "I think you'll find it very…interesting."

Moira looked down upon the tablet only to come face to face with her worst fears. Before her was a clear and very sound video of her conversation with Felicity Smoak the night before, as well as her act of murder in pushing Ms. Smoak from the window. She was drawn back to the presence of Isabel Rochev when the other woman started speaking once more.

"Did you honestly think that I would allow your son to keep the CEO Floor of Queen Consolidated free from security cameras? No, I had my own put in with no one the wiser. Although, imagine my disappointment when I soon realized that Oliver had no secrets to share. You, on the other hand, are full of them." Isabel's voice was sickeningly sweet to Moira's ears.

Little did either woman know that Oliver, Digg, and Felicity had known about the security cameras Isabel had thought she'd been so secretive about and had opted to speaking in code whenever in the Queen Consolidated building.

"What is this exactly, Ms. Rochev? Are you going to blackmail me?" Moira tried to keep her voice even, tried to stay in control, but it was heard when it was so obvious that Isabel Rochev was holding all the cards.

"No, not blackmail. If it were blackmail, then I'd be making demands of you and your entire family, and to be honest…I don't yet know what I want from you. Let's call this…leverage. If you or your children step one foot out of line to discredit Queen Consolidated's reputation…then the entire world with know your secrets, Mrs. Queen. Including the one about Malcolm Merlyn being Thea's true birth father." Isabel gave Moira one more smirk and said, "That will be all, Mrs. Queen," before showing herself out of the house.

Moira Queen stood frozen in the front room of her home, unaware of the smaller figure that was lurking in the shadows near the staircase; where a certain someone had witnessed the entire conversation and its topic between Moira and Isabel.

**Slade Wilson's Secret HQ…**

A mystery that is what Felicity Smoak was. In all of his research of the beautiful blond that had captured Oliver Queen's heart – even if the younger man refused to acknowledge that particular fact –Slade had found next to nothing out of the ordinary. On paper, Felicity Smoak was picture perfect, and that therein lay the problem. No one was perfect, and Slade intended to find any and all secrets that Felicity was hiding. He had no intentions of hurting the girl, in fact his ultimate plan was to free her from the lies that helped build up Oliver Queen into the so called hero that he claimed to be. Slade made every effort, every phone call he could to get in touch with any and all contacts he had across the world – from common criminals to high up politicians – in order to find out just who Felicity Smoak really was.

**League of Shadows HQ…**

Rhas Al Ghul lay motionless in his old bed in his room. His life was leaving him, he could feel it wavering in his heart and soul, and he welcomed the reprieve from the pain that had gripped him ever since his wife and child had been taken from him. Death was a release from his tortured life.

Nyssa was at his right side, simpering and crying – it sickened him – as if she had any true connection to him. perhaps in her foolish mine se did, but she was not his wife nor was she the child he had lost so long ago, but she was as close to a family as he would get at this point and time in his diminishing life.

He waved Bane over to his side, the younger man knelt by his bedside and gripped is hand. "Bring her back. Bring her home. That is my only request. Bring her home."

"I swear it to you, Teacher." And with Bane's words, Rhas Al Ghul left this world.

Bane was now the leader of the League of Shadows, and Nyssa was as bitter as ever. They both knew whom Rhas had been speaking of. The child.

**Felicity Smoak's Apartment…**

It took Felicity a few hours on Saturday after she had awoken to find herself changed, and after remembering the events of the previous night, to truly come to terms with her new self as it were. So, she started the day with the grueling task of cleaning her destroyed apartment. Tossing away anything that was beyond repair and of no more use or value to her anymore. Once she had put her apartment back to sorts, she took it upon herself to take her new feline roommate – to which she had discovered was female and had named her Isis – to the vet to have her wound looked at. Once she had scrounged up an un-spray-painted pair of sweat pants and t-shirt – clothing shopping was going to have to be next on her to-do list considering she had pretty much destroyed her wardrobe – she gathered the little black cat into her arms and made her way to the parking garage below her apartment only to realize that her car was most likely destroyed by Moira in order to hide any evidence of her so called 'death'. She merely assumed that Moira had covered up her death because she hadn't seen anything about it on the news.

She had made it halfway down the stairs in her apartment building when all of this hit her at once. Felicity was about to pull her phone out of her purse, which she had on her shoulder when Moira pushed her out that window, only to realize that the impact of the fall would have destroyed anything in her purse that was breakable. She chanced a quick glance and noticed that she had been right.

"Hmm," she thought as she looked to the injured cat in her arms. "Just give me one hour and then we'll take care of you. Ok, sweetie?" She asked the cat, who gave her a resigned meow as her only answer. Racing back up to her apartment, Felicity let herself back in and found a pen and paper and got to work on a list of all the things she needed to do. When she went to take her pen and paper to her spray-painted couch she caught her reflection in the mirror on the wall above the small fireplace in the living room part of her apartment – it was the only thing on her wall that had not been smashed – she noticed that her hair was still two-toned due to her natural hair color trying to peek out from the blond hair dye. That was the first thing to go on her list, followed by…

Hair dye (her natural color)

Wall Paint (red, purple, and grey)

Clothes shopping

ID tag for Isis, Cat bed, cat toys, etc.

Cat Food

Human food

Thoughts about re-painting her apartment gave her ideas as to how she'd be able to re-do the rest of the place. She whipped out her kindle from the coffee table drawer and opened to a few furniture online sites. It took her about twenty minutes to order a new couch, a new carpet for the living room, a new coffee table and a couple very cute side table for the rest of her apartment. The rest of the furniture she could just paint over.

With her online shopping and her list done, Felicity left her apartment after exactly an hour and made her way to the local pet shop where she could get Isis wound checked out. According to the man behind the counter, the wound was minor – a cut from another cat's claw – and he gave her a special ointment and some more bandages.

"Just put a drop of the ointment on her wound and re-wrap it once a day for the next week or so and it should be good as new." The man said, and he had also been kind enough to give Isis a bath the store's back room while Felicity wandered around the store and put as many things as she thought she would need, including cat food, in her purchases basket while she waited for Isis to be cleaned. She was also able to get a little tag with her number and Isis' name put on it. Without a single thought, Felicity took the tag and hooked it onto the bracelet with the starburst pendent and proceeded to put the bracelet on Isis when she got her back. The cat had been playing and batting at the bracelet the whole time Felicity had been holding her so it had seemed like a good idea to just make it the cat's new caller.

It took her six hours to do the rest of her shopping, but it had been worth it, and when she got back home she had realized that it was a good thing the Mirakuru – however small the dosage had been – in her system now otherwise she would have never been able to carry all the bags of her new stuff up the six flights of stairs to her apartment.

The thought about the Mirakuru in her system did give Felicity an interesting thought. She had seen Roy and how strong he was now that his blood had been infected with the Mirakuru, but she wanted to see if the dosage size mattered to how much strength one would get from the Mirakuru. Exactly how strong was she? As soon as she was done putting away her food and new clothes, and had pilled all of her other stuff – like the wall paint – in a small corner and out of the way until she would get to them. Felicity went to her hall closet and pulled out a metal bat that she usually kept in case of intruders and tried to bend it. She was partially successful. Her hands had left dents in the metal and she had bent it about halfway before she couldn't do it anymore. So, she was strong…but not as strong as Roy, but probably stronger then Digg and Oliver. Good to know.

By the time she had eaten diner it was 7pm and she had decided to get started on her make-over apartment addition, and put another pair of ruined clothes on before she set to work and reinventing her home just as much as she was reinventing herself. Her living room was a bold grey with blood red stenciling on it. The bedroom had two gray walls with purple stenciling, while the other two walls were simple a dark purple with grey stenciling on them. She painted her kitchen and bathroom blue with gray cabinets. It was still her colorful self…but darker…more sensual.

The entire time she painted she thought. Thought about what Oliver and Sara had done to her, what Moira had done to her. That last thought made her pause and wonder why no one had – despite the fact that Moira had probably covered up her murder – seen her death on Isabel Rochev's security cameras…unless. Felicity knew how much Isabel thrived on control and the idea that perhaps Isabel would use her murder as leverage or blackmail against Moira made complete sense. Along with those thought were the ones on what she had done the previous night with the thieves. She remembered how – in spite of her fear of heights – she had jumped out of her own window and the realization that she had gotten a thrill out of it made Felicity laugh.

"Of course, the only thing to finally get me over my fear of heights was to inject me with feline-laced-Mirakuru into my blood." Shaking her head she continued to think about how her life was seriously going to change after everything that had happened to her. Considering she wouldn't be working at Queen Consolidated for much longer – especially since she was dead to the world, well…sort of – and the thought of getting a regular old job just made her cringe. There was no way she'd be able to do the 9-to-5 work life after all this. Remembering how it felt to take out those robbers and steeling their loot made Felicity think about just what she could do with her life. Vigilante? Cat burglar? Why not? Oliver and Sara were vigilantes and Digg and Roy helped said Vigilantes now that she no longer did…so why couldn't she do something with herself. Reinvent the entire idea of vigilantism.

It was 2 in the morning when Felicity had finished with her apartment-makeover and with a smile she donned the leather outfit and, not for the first time, jumped out her window with a little kiss and wave goodbye to Isis and a promise she'd be home later. There were some things she needed to do.

Sunday went by in a blur. Her night-escapade the night before had brought her face to face with the new her. She had stumbled upon a fairly interesting adult lovers store and had found a very fancy whip that she'd sneaked out past the owners of the store. A quick break in to Malcolm Merlyn's old house – which had been closed off by the city – had helped her find some things for her new vigilante ego as well as for her apartment. One of the them being the famous original painting of "A Starry Starry Night" – she had place it over her bed – as well as a few other very expensive pieces of art that she had used to redecorate her apartment. She had found a pair of very cool hand knives called katana swords, and had taken it upon herself to confiscate the vintage Dark Knight Motorcycle that she'd found in the very large garage as well as a 1964 blue convertible Camaro. After all, she needed a new car. Felicity had also made a trip to the local hair salon in the middle of the night – using the new lock picking gear she'd taken from the evidence room at the police station (oops!) – and found herself a blond wig that was very close to what her hair had been like when she'd dyed it. Now, it was her natural color, but she figured that since she was going to be running around at night with her naturally dark waves, then during the day – when she wasn't sleeping – she'd wear the blond wig to further establish and protect her alter ego…Catwoman.

Now, she knew that she still technically had another week before she officially stopped working for Queen Consolidated, but really why bother – even if she had put in her two weeks' notice – it wasn't like she had anything tying her down there. Not anymore.

Thus began her plans for Monday…

**Queen Consolidated…**

Oliver was very worried. Felicity was never late to work. Never! It was already almost noon and he had yet to see her. Not to mention every time he mentioned it to his mother or Isabel they always got this really weird worried look in their eyes. So, here he was in a meeting with his mother, and Isabel – Digg was standing off to the side in his usual corner being ever watchful –about a merger with Wayne Enterprises' Tech. Division. Wayne Enterprises was a very well-known and respected multi-billionaire dollar company and if Queen Consolidated were to be associated with them it would be very good for rebuilding their tattered reputation. Mr. Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprises, however was not as enthusiastic about such a merger between their two companies and had asked them for a probationary period – four months to convince him that the merger was a good thing or else he and his company would walk – and here they were discussing the fine print of the probationary period and with it the possibility of a merger.

Oliver sat at his usual place at the head of the expensive glass table in the board room, with Isabel at the opposite head of the table, his mother siting directly to his right while Mr. Wayne sat at his left next to Mr. Lucius Fox – the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises – while Digg stood directly behind Oliver in his little shadowy corner. They were looking over proposals, deals, and every single word of the contracts before Wayne could even contemplate to being satisfied. For all the rumors and claims of Mr. Wayne being nothing more than an airhead-billionaire-playboy he was very intelligent and wasn't falling for Moira's sweet smiles and politeness or Isabel's conniving flirtations. In fact he seemed interested in only what Oliver had to say which wasn't much.

It was his mother's shocked gasp that drew him from his conversation with Mr. Wayne. As he looked over to see if she was all right – not that he cared, they were not exactly on speaking terms lately considering all the lies she'd told him – only to notice that she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Isabel seemed to think the same and followed his mother's gaze to see none other than the blond IT girl-Friday that had been occupying his thoughts for the last…well, few weeks actually. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind no matter what. Isabel mirrored his mother's look of horror as they all gazed at one Felicity Smoak.

Mr. Wayne and Mr. Fox noticed her just as the others had, and how could they not considering what she was wearing. The cold tiger face embossed black leather skirt only reached her fingertips at her side, the white long-sleeved sweater shirt she wore left a good two to three inches of her midriff bare, and the five inch gold shoes she wore all made up for a tasteful but overly seductive air that Isabel could never accomplish even on her best day. With a quick glance over to Felicity's now empty desk – wait, why was it empty? – Oliver noticed the light lavender purple long coat lying against her desk chair. Without her usually curls, Felicity's blond hair was jet straight and hung lower against her back then it usually did. Another oddity was that she wasn't wearing her traditional black rimmed glasses. All in all, Felicity Smoak moved and dressed like a seductive feline that had Oliver's mouth watering and his muscles aching to touch her, any part of her.

He chanced a glance behind him at Digg whose eyebrows had shot into his almost nonexistent hairline. While he wasn't ogling her like Oliver had been doing, he sure could tell that – like Oliver – there was something very different with Felicity today. Oliver was about to speak when Mr. Wayne beat him to it, which made him glance at the slightly older man only to realize that he too was giving Felicity and appreciative once over. Oliver clenched his hands.

"And who might this lovely creature be?" Bruce Wayne was a man of the world and had seen many a beautiful woman, but this seductress that stood not five feet from him took the top.

"Felicity Smoak," said Felicity as she sauntered the few remaining steps to a now standing Bruce Wayne. "And you must be Mr. Wayne. A pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm a great admirer of your companies Tech. Division. It's such a pity that other companies don't put as much appreciation into technology these days." Felicity held out her hand and Bruce took it into his. Both surprised by the very strong electrical current that went through them.

"Indeed it is," replied Bruce, his voice deeper and rougher then it had been, almost as rough as his Batman voice.

"Ms. Smoak, it has been too long since our last meeting. You haven't forgotten me have you," said Mr. Fox as he too got to his feet and gave Felicity a warm smile.

"Of course not Mr. Fox. How could I forget the man who has spent the last four years trying to convince me to come and work for Wayne Enterprises." Felicity gave Fox an innocent kiss on the cheek before she turned her gaze back to Bruce Wayne.

Oliver could not take the tension anymore. He jumped up from his seat and practically pulled Felicity out of the board room, Digg following a few feet behind. "If you will just excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I just need to check something with my Executive Assistant."

"That's Felicity Smoak?" Bruce muttered to Fox.

"I did tell you she was an amazing creature, extremely intelligent, too." replied Fox.

"Yeah, but the way you described her you made her seem like a forty year old comic book reading geek, not…well, that." Was Bruce Wayne's astonished final words.

Oliver heard it all before he and Felicity made it completely out of the room and into his office across the hall. Once there he took a step back and tried with all of his might not to look her over again. God, but she was intoxicating.

"Sorry for being late, Mr. Queen but I had some…personal issues to sort through before coming in today. Is there anything I can get you? Coffee perhaps?" Felicity spoke huskily and it made Oliver shiver with lust.

"Felicity, I know things have been tense for us but I…I am trying here and I would…where were you this morning?" He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, I was thinking and since I technically quit I figured why bother coming in today, but then I thought I'd go out with a bang as it were. Oh, speaking of which. I don't think it's prudent to do the whole two weeks' notice thing. Wasn't really working out and since I have absolute no reason to stay here anymore I figure…" She left the sentence unfinished, but Oliver knew exactly what she was hinting at – today would be her last day.

"Felicity, please…I need you here…I…"

"The thing is Oliver, I don't think you need anyone."

"But I do. You're my friend…"

"I doubt you even know what that word means, Oliver." Felicity's words made Oliver flinch. She made her way over to the expensive coffee machine and pored him a glass before she gently put it on his desk in front of where he stood. "Consider this my last act as you Executive Assistant, as well as your partner in crime." With that Felicity walked out to her desk and yanked up her jacket, putting her arms through it and buttoning it shut. It was tight enough to put extra emphasis on her hips and bosom.

"Felicity, please just give me another chance to prove to you that we can do this. I can be better. Please, don't throw this away?"

"How could I throw us away, Oliver when you already have."

"Why…"

"You already asked me that, Oliver and you already know the answer," Felicity said as she went through the very long list of just why she was leaving him and his precious crusade. _You do nothing but use me, made me think we could have more than just friendship, slept with my friend Sara, not to mention the Isabel incident in Russia, and of course there are the things you don't know like your mother pushing me out a 36 story window, Isabel most likely covering it all up, being infected with feline-laced-Mirakuru, etc., etc._ "I'm done, Oliver. I no longer believe in you." With those parting words – which left Oliver feeling like he'd been sucker punched in the gut – Felicity strutted off and out of his world.

"Lovers quarrel?" came a deep sarcastic voice. Oliver looked up to see Bruce Wayne staring at him with one eyebrow raised and a cocky head tilt. "Well, I finished the meeting with Rochev and your mother. I've sign the Probationary contract. You and your company have exactly four months to show me just how well it would be to merge our companies. Although, given what I just witnessed…your best asset just quit." With that Bruce Wayne left closely followed by Lucius Fox.

Oliver turned to Digg for some advice and support but was greeted instead by a hard look. A look that said simply, _Dude, you lost her._

Felicity had made it two blocks before she discreetly pulled the blond wig from her head and shook out her hair. Pulling out the small plastic bag from her coat pocket she stuffed the wig inside it and then proceeded to stuff it all back into her new bright blue leather purse. She pulled a nice looking black beanie hat out of her other coat pocket and put her hair inside before placing it on her head. Nothing but an inch of hair from her hairline could be seen. It was then that she was bumped in the shoulder by a cop, who was none other than Quinten Lance…and Sara.

"Ms. Smoak, I'm so sorry I was a bit distracted. How are you?" Quinten was always nice to Felicity. They had a very friendly bond. It happens when you destroy an earthquake-causing-bomb with each other.

"I've been better. How are you?" Felicity's smile and kind voice were all forced. She wanted nothing more than to get out of Sara's presence for good.

"I'm doing great. Just treating Sara here to some lunch while I'm on my break. You know Sara…oh, you actually do know her. I keep forgetting that you two are friends through…the Arrow." Lance whispered the last part.

"Were," said Felicity, noticing Sara's flinch at her cold detached voice. "We were friends. Have a good day, Sir." Felicity left before the temptation to deck Sara became too great for her to ignore.

Lance looked after Felicity in confusion, having never known her to just blow someone off like that, before the realization came to him. He remembered that about a week ago Sara and Oliver had slept together, and there was no doubt that Felicity knew about it…given her behavior.

"Sorry, Dad. She's not usually like that," said Sara, worried her father would get angry at Felicity for treating her so coldly. He had been very protective of her ever since she'd come back from the dead. But Felicity had good reasons for being mad at her.

"No, it's alright. I guess she would act that way when someone she considers a friend sleeps with the man she loves." Lance gave his daughter a rather disappointed look as they continued to walk to the café they were heading to for lunch.

Sara froze as her father's words registered in her mind. She knew that Felicity and Oliver's feelings were very obvious that nearly everyone but them seemed to notice, but she hadn't considered that her own father would notice such a thing. "I really screwed up, huh?"

"Listen, kid. I love you and your mother loves you. No matter what you do we'll always love you, but that doesn't mean that you or your sister's behavior doesn't disappoint us every now and then. This is definitely one of those moments. All I can say is that you've lost yourself a very good friend."

"Yeah…" _I know_, thought Sara. The lunch was spent in silence, Sara too embarrassed and ashamed to speak with her father.

Meanwhile, Felicity was about three blocks away from her apartment when she heard a scuffle and a cry of pain in the alley she had been walking past. That cry had been distinctly female, so Felicity quickly made her way through the trash and debris before she was able to get a good look at what was going on. A younger girl, no more then 18/19 years old, dressed all in black with a silver studded leather jacket and some really wild hair was back up against the brick wall of the alley…surrounded by five very greasy looking guys.

"Five against one, now how is that fair?" said Felicity with a smirk.

"Well, well boys. Looks like we've got ourselves another one." Chuckled one.

"Yeah, and this one sure has a body on her. Just look at those tits." Yelled another.

"Hey, kid," called Felicity to the younger woman against the wall. She took her purse off her shoulder and her beanie off her head and tossed them to her. "Hold those will you?" Felicity then preceded to beat the crap out of them.

"Whoa!" was the younger woman's reaction once the men had run off with their tails between their legs.

"I'll take my things back now, if you don't mind," said Felicity as she pointed to her purse and hat still in her hands.

"Oh, right." She said as she handed her stuff back.

"Hey, I know you. You're Sara and Roy's friend. Sin, isn't it?" asked Felicity as she placed the floppy beanie on her head in a sideways manner, leaving most of her long dark auburn curls to flow down her back, and hooked her purse over her shoulder once more.

"Yeah…yes, I mean…yes, I'm Roy's friend. Sara's not so much," said Sin with a tone of bitterness at Sara's name.

"Oh?"

"Ever since she was reunited with her family she's sort of…forgot about me."

Felicity couldn't help what she said next. Only that she felt a sort of kindred spirit with Sin, given that Sara had hurt them both…however unintentionally that hurt had been made…it was there nonetheless. "Well, if you ever feel like making a new friend, let me know."

Just as Felicity was making her way to leave and head back to her apartment after a very trying day, Sin's words stopped her. "Wait. Who are you?"

Felicity turned with smirking smile. She had been giving her alter-ego a lot of thought as to what she'd be calling herself. It was just one word that seemed to fit. "I'm Catwoman."

"_**People change, things go wrong, shit happens, and life goes on."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

**Rant VI: Another Shado…**

Recent events on the show have caused me to question just what Felicity means to Oliver. He is the type of person to use others for his own gains both before and after his experiences of the island. Before the island it was because of his billionaire-playboy-jack-ass personality that was ruled by selfishness and now…well, he's still selfish but that selfishness has been twisted with his overzealous morals of trying to save the city.

On the island it was clear that Oliver and Shado had both an emotionally and physically intimate relationship with each other, but it was also clear that Oliver did not truly love her. The sad thing is that Shado was very much aware of this.

Shado helped Oliver learn archery, she helped Slade teach him how to fight and to plan, and she loved him – helped him feel better about himself. But, the moment Sara shows up on the island there's choices to be made and Shado ends up dead because of Ivo, Sara, and Oliver. Just goes to show just how much Oliver never really cared about Shado (which goes back to my, "how does that make him a hero, theory").

So, what is Felicity to Oliver? Is she just another Shado? Someone to help Oliver with his crusade against the criminal underworld of Starling City? Someone to just boost Oliver's ego? Just another pawn that will be hurt because of Oliver's bad choices?

As for the little scene with Sara and her father, I really wanted to see Lance being protective towards Felicity, even if it meant going against Sara. Plus, I think she needed to be scolded by an authority figure like her father for her constant cheating. He never got the chance to do that when she betrayed Laurel, so I figured now was a good chance for him to do so.

P.S. – Did anyone notice that back in season one, while on the island, at first Oliver was not strong enough to pull the bow back completely?! Once Shado made him to the "slap water" exercise he was able to. And yet…during the "Odyssey" episode of season one (when Felicity joins the team), Felicity picks up the bow and draws it back completely without training. Either this was a technical mistake done by the writers or means something about Felicity's character. Is it because she is so emotionally and mentally strong that she is able to pull the bow back? Let me know what you guys think of this little tidbit.

**A/N: In case any of you are overly confused about the timeline of Felicity's Catwoman change: she was pushed/murdered by Moira Friday night (the same night she kicked-thieves-asses). This entire chapter focuses on Moira's point of view on Sunday and then backtracks to Felicity's point of view on Saturday/Sunday/Monday. Hope that makes sense. My overall goal for this story is to keep things as realistic as possible. Which is a bit difficult considering we are talking about Billionaire-Vigilantes, but I will do my best.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and the continued support. Please, keep reviewing…I love reading what you all have to say. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Chapter Five: The Woman in Black**

"_**I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."**_

_**-Galileo**_

The drive back to Gotham was an interesting one for a certain Bruce Wayne. Alfred Pennyworth, his butler and guardian, had been all too pleased to be his driver. Although, Mr. Wayne suspected Fox had something to do with it. Bruce had offered to drive Fox himself, since with his taste for speeding the thirty-five minute drive would have been closer to only fifteen minutes with him behind the wheel, but he had a feeling Fox had not wanted to brave Mr. Wayne's speeding habits anymore then he had to. Fox had never forgotten the first time he had shown Mr. Wayne the Tumbler and how crazy his driving had been; since then the poor older man had been scarred beyond comprehension of Mr. Wayne's driving abilities.

"Well, Mr. Wayne, what did you think of our adventure at Queen Consolidated?" asked Mr. Fox.

"To be honest, I'm still not sure the merger would be such a good idea. Queen Consolidated and the Queen name in general, are not looked upon very highly. Plus, I do not trust Isabel Rochev," was Bruce Wayne's reply.

"Hmm, understandable. However, Queen Consolidated does have some interesting projects in their Applied Sciences division that I would very much like to get my hands on. Speaking of getting your hands on something. What did you think of Felicity Smoak?" Fox asked slyly. Ever since Rachel's betrayal, Alfred and Fox were determined to play matchmaker at Bruce's expense.

"She's…a mystery. When I first saw her she gave me the impression of someone innocent and unguarded, but when she spoke…there is an air of knowledge about her as well as an understanding of darkness. She's…intoxicating." Wayne was not entirely aware that he had spoken out loud until he chanced a glance at Fox, who was sitting beside him, and Alfred who was driving and he could see him looking at him through the rear-view mirror. Both smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like her. It is a pity that Queen Consolidated snatched her up before Wayne Enterprises could; she would have been an unreplaceable asset."

Bruce Wayne thought back to the enigma of Felicity Smoak and couldn't help the heat that ran through his blood. She was like a spectral image, with a thin vale pulled over and around her, hiding a part of her from the world. There was that air of innocence about her – like that of the sexy librarian fantasy that every man was known to have – while the rest of her radiated sensuality and a confident intelligence.

Indeed, Felicity Smoak knew exactly the kind of power her mind was capable of.

**1 Month…**

It took Felicity two whole weeks to correctly establish the look she wanted for her night-time alter ego, Catwoman. Her first priority had been about the mask. She wanted the Cat part of her look to be obvious, but not ridiculous looking. It was when she broke into the catacombs Merlyn Global – which had been sold off piece by piece to the highest bidder – that she had truly found her face as it were. Any projects and equipment that had not been sold had been thrown into the deepest parts of the basement where it was left abandoned by the city of Starling. It was a pair of night goggles and the head gear it came with that inspired the rest of her costume. They were thick but light and would be every effective. They fit around her head with a molding mask that would allow her to see just as well as she could without them. The goggles part came down and could be pushed up and out of the way whenever she didn't need to use them. When they were up and the mask was left on its own, the goggles appeared to be in the shape of black pointed cat ears on the top of her head.

Although, due to the feline senses she had inherited, she didn't really need night vision goggles, so she had replaced the magnifying lenses for regular darkened ones; to act as a barrier of protection against the elements when she was riding her new motorcycle. As for her motorcycle, she had purchased a small storage locker within her building right behind her new parking spot for her car, and kept it under wraps in there. She had to make a special device that she built into the bike so that whenever she drove in and out of her parking garage, the security cameras would stop working when the bike was near them. It had been hard but worth it to create that little device.

The rest of her costume was rather simple. There was her mask, but she had decided to re-do her outfit. When she had found the mask in Merlyn Global, she had also found some fabulous material that was perfect for her to make her new costume. It was thin, but warm, and very comfy. She had decided to go with the all black look with some touches of red; she kept her original red leather and silk belt where she kept one of the Sais knives at her right side, while the other she stored in a sheath hidden under her boot leg against her left calf. The boots were something she had picked up on one of her little robbery escapades. They came up to mid-thigh and were made entirely of leather, with a steel pointed heel. With the proper sharpening tools, Felicity had been able to sharpen the steel points into razors that would cut through anything.

Her favorite part of her little get-up was her gloves. She loved the red leather and lace gloves she had worn the second time she'd gone out, but she had eventually thought they were too much and decided to order a second pair that were very similar. The new gloves were made of leather and silk that conformed to her arms perfectly and reached just below her elbows with intricate laces on the sides that went all the way up. The knuckles still had the sharp pointed studs sown into them. Felicity had made one small change to them when they had finally arrived in the mail. Intricate metal claw-like fingernail rings that she'd sewn onto the tips of the gloves. The silver of the claws matching perfectly with the knuckle studs.

The last part, and certainly the wicked, was the whip she'd picked up from a very interesting…adult store. It was all black and fit perfectly in her hand, and was nine feet in length. She kept it wrapped around her abdomen like a coiling snake.

Now, despite her new found strength, feline agility, and senses Felicity was still a very realistic person and new that safety was key. Shad had watched Oliver and even Digg learn that truth the hard way many times after a many particular hard mission. She purchased a couple disposable mace sprayers that fit into the little loops of an intricate spy-garter she'd ordered on line. A small hand held stun gun, a little beauty compactor with a small dosage of knock-out-gas, and a lipstick that really held a hidden blade was just some of the few safety spy gadgets she'd purchased online – honestly, it was amazing what you could by on the internet these days.

As for the bag of loot – jewelry – that she'd gotten from those silly robbers, Felicity had anonymously donated them to a women's shelter located in the deepest part of the Glades. That had been when she'd realized just what she would do. She wasn't going to out right call herself a Robin Hood, but she would certainly give back whatever she could in money and power to the lower citizens of the Glades; she'd make them feel safe and she would do it all by teaching the wealthy a thing or two about sharing and charity. And she would fight any crime necessary to do it.

The only problem she had ever had with Oliver's vigilantism was that he had been so hesitant to branch out. First it had all been about the list and taking from the rich and giving what they had stolen back to the people of Starling City, but beyond that the need to help those in need not just financially, but physically as well. The Glades was not a safe place and she intended to make it safe. It didn't matter how big or small the crime was…she would fight against it.

Gradually the name Cat burglar took on a whole new meaning as she robbed her way through the rich and wealthy class. Robbing Isabel Rochev of every expensive piece of jewelry she owned had given her a particular thrill that left her on an adrenaline high for days.

However, it was when she had broken into the Queen family vault at Starling City National bank that had given her the biggest thrill of all. She had taken everything, but knowing how meaningful a lot of it was she didn't give it away…simply kept it in a safe of her own she had placed in the back of her closet. Felicity had positioned herself right outside the family room window at midnight that night and watched from the dark as Moira Queen got the call from the bank. The look on her face was…priceless.

She would never forget the call that Roy had made to her about a hysterical Thea being heartbroken that such rich family history and heirlooms had been taken. Placated, Felicity had given them all back to Thea one night, leaving the bag of jewels on the younger woman's bed pillow at the Queen Manor. Oddly enough, Thea did not tell Oliver or Moira that the jewelry had been returned.

From her brief phone conversations with Roy and Digg, Thea was not on speaking terms with her brother and mother and no one could seem to figure out as to why.

Despite the fun she had steeling from the rich, it was even more fun taking down genuine bad guys. Sin – whom she had given a burner phone much like the one Oliver had given Lance after running into her a second time – kept her informed of where all the big crime was in the city and often helped to steer her in the right direction. Yup, she had street contacts…or contact in this case considering it was only one person. Her little sidekick.

The first time Sin told Roy that she knew who the Cat burglar was – or Catwoman as she had referred to her as – was when she had run into him and Thea who were doing a little lunch date at Big Belly Burger. Thea being the good friend that she was, invited Sin to join them

Sin liked Thea, she was well grounded which was good for a guy like Roy. So, there they sat eating hamburgers and French fries. Having a good old time together.

"So, Sin. How have you been doing lately?" Thea asked as she proceeded to stuff her face with French fries.

"I'm doing well. Been making new friends. Speaking of which, you know that thief that's been making headlines recently?"

"You mean the one who stole my family jewels and then returned them? The Cat burglar? Yes." Theas said with an indignant huff.

"Hey, she returned said family jewels. Unless we're talking about Roy's family jewels, in which I think you might need to trade in your boyfriend for a new one." Sin joked.

"Wait? The Cat burglar returned everything?" This was the first time Roy was hearing about that, and he was pretty sure that Oliver and Mrs. Queen were equally unaware of that fact.

"Yes. How did you know?" Thea posed her question to Sin, who was blushing at having slipped in her knowledge of the Cat burglar.

Roy turned his shocked expression on Sin at that point. "Yeah, Sin…how do you know that?"

"Um…well, like I said. I've been making new friends. By the way, she prefers to be called Catwoman."

_Sounds like someone else I know_, thought Roy.

Oliver missed Felicity. There was no other way of describing his feelings at that moment. Things were so different without her. Not just in the Lair, but at Queen Consolidate, too. Just…his life in general was different without her and everyone else seemed to notice it, too. Everyone in the Lair was less cheerful. It was cold and empty…it lacked the life it used to have in Felicity's presence. Everyone was different without her.

Digg no longer made joking quips. Felicity wasn't there to encourage him to do so. He rarely smiled and no held a certain lack of respect for Oliver and Sara…especially Oliver. They were no longer brothers in arms…they just…were. They seemed to lose purpose and meaning without Felicity.

Roy had not been on the team very long, but it had been Felicity to truly help him feel welcomed and cared for when he did join. She made it feel like a family, which was something very foreign to Roy.

Sara had been rather scarce for a while now. She felt just as much shame and guilt as Oliver at being the cause for Felicity's absence. At first she had tried to fill the hole that the other woman had left behind, but she'd been quickly reminded that she was nothing like Felicity. Felicity was a better woman, a better human being, than Sara could ever hope to be. If anything, Felicity was an inspiration that Sara was trying to fallow. She wanted to be more like her – not in character or attitude or behavior – but in morality and understanding. She wanted to be good like Felicity was. She wanted to regain her humanity. Felicity had been the first to accept her the way she was and now Sara wanted be worthy of that acceptance.

Sara helped the team when she could, but she put most of her focus on her family, and on reconnecting with Laurel. Earning her place back into society and civilization. She was not a part of the team and she doubt ever could be. It just wasn't who she was.

Oliver on the other hand took Felicity's leaving much harder then everyone. And he had no one to blame but himself and his past. He still had trouble realizing that she wasn't right there next to him, guiding him towards a light on heroism. He wanted to be the hero that she always saw him as.

That first month Oliver still referred to Felicity. When something needed to be done on the computers or some research needed to be done, he called out to Felicity asking her to do this or that for him…only to look over at the bay of computer to realize that she wasn't there. She hadn't been there with him for the last month.

The wall of stone and ice that had gripped his heart when he'd first arrived from the island had slowly thawed with Felicity by his side. She had taken hold of him like a wildfire, setting his heart and soul a flame…thawing him. Now, that wall of stone and ice was slowly building itself back up. His fire…his hope was gone. His light had gone out. Now there was only darkness ahead.

**2 Months…**

Oliver had always been attracted and drawn to Felicity. How could he not be? She was innocence, fantasy, intelligence, and bright laughter all rolled up into one. Her style had always been her own but still very tasteful, elegant, and sensual. Perhaps what had appealed to him about her so much? Every woman he had ever known – even his mother – used sex and their feminine wiles to entice a man or manipulate others. Felicity was just as sensual as most of the women he knew but she lacked the manipulative slutty nature that the rest of them. Her innocence protected her from that. It was like the sexy librarian fantasy that he and many other men in the world had been enticed with for decades now.

However, as much as he loved her style and femininity, it was her mind and quick wit that he missed the most along with her sharp laughter. Her smile. Her light. That very part of her that had kept the darkness at bay.

Oliver was ripped from his thoughts as Digg's cell phone started beeping with a notice of a text message. He looked up to see Digg pull out said cell phone and read the text.

"It's from Roy. He wants us to check out channel five news," said Digg. Oliver spun in his desk chair in his office at Queen Consolidated and looked towards the small flat screen television on the table in the corner of his office, turned it on and switched to channel five news.

"_The Cat burglar has struck again. This is the thirteenth robbery this month alone. Starling City Museum of Art and History was robbed late last night. It appears the Cat burglar took an Egyptian statue of a Cat carved out of Lapis Lazuli. The statue was reportedly worth four million dollars and was over a thousand years old. No word yet on how this fast becoming legendary thief is steeling these high end items. First, from the wealthy and socialite class of Starling and now its museum. And not only has the Cat burglar been terrorizing Starling City, but our neighboring City, Gotham, has also been hit by tis petty criminal…"_

Oliver had heard enough and switched to television off. "Call Roy and tell him to meet us at Verdant in an hour. I'm gonna call Lance and see if he has anything new on the Cat burglar." Digg and Oliver left Queen Consolidated and by the time they arrived at the Foundry beneath Verdant, Roy was already there and looking up Gotham City's reports on the Cat burglar, but he had been sidetracked by other interesting news involving Gotham.

"Well, according to Lance, the only thing that has been consistent about the robberies – from the museum, to Isabel, to my family's vault – was that a small black cat had been spotted by the guards right before they would notice the missing items. Also, it appears our residential Cat burglar is not just a petty criminal," said Oliver as he hung up his Arrow phone after his conversation with Lance, walking over to Roy and Digg who were standing around the med bay table in the center of the Foundry.

"How so?" asked Digg.

"Well, it appears that the Cat burglar is also targeting the other criminals, not just the rich and upper class of Starling City."

"He's right. I read a recent article that just last night she took down ten would be rapists, four muggers, and a dirty cop. She doesn't kill, but she's not afraid to get physical. She broke the back of one of the rapists – he'll never walk again – and castrated another. All of the criminals she goes up against with a lot of cuts and scratches. Almost took one of their eyes out." Roy elaborated on what Oliver had said.

"Lance also confirmed that it's a woman," said Oliver as he acknowledged what Roy said.

"Well, maybe we have another vigilante on our hands," was Digg's two-cents before he turned to look at what Roy was reading on his laptop. "What exactly are you looking at, kid?"

"Oh, well I was doing research on the Cat burglar, by the way she prefers Catwoman, and found even more information about another vigilante in Gotham," said Roy as he turned the laptop towards Digg and Oliver so that they could see. "Meet the Batman, or the Dark Knight, or the Caped Crusader. The news and reporters can't seem to come to an agreement on what to call the guy. Anyway, check this out!" Roy said excitedly as he scrolled down the page and showed various images that had been caught of Batman. "He's got like this mini tank thing and a really cool looking motorcycle, not to mention his own jet thing. Plus, unlike us…the people of Gotham seem to actually like the Batman. Even the police."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, his body tensed in slight jealousy. The police and he – other than Lance – were not on good terms with each other.

"Well, for one thing the police actually work with him instead of trying to catch him. They even have a calling card of sorts for whenever the City's police commissioner, Jim Gordon, needs to talk to him. It's a giant spot light on the top of their Major Crimes Unit Police Precinct with a bat on it and all they have to do is shine it in the sky and Batman shows up. I mean, seriously…it's a Bat-signal. Cool, right?" Roy was practically jumping up and down with his enthusiasm.

"Right," was Oliver stiff reply. "Wait. You said the Cat burglar prefers to be called Catwoman. How would you know that?"

"Oh, well…my friend Sin seems to…have made…friends with her," was Roy's hesitant reply. He looked back at the picture of Batman standing next to what appeared to be Catwoman as did Digg and Oliver.

"There's something really familiar about her," muttered Oliver. Digg nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I can see why they went with the black. I mean it's a really good camouflage for nighttime activities like that. Plus, you know what they say about the color black," said Roy.

"What do they say about the color black?" asked Digg with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, its modest but can also be arrogant. It's lazy and easy, but mysterious. However, the important thing is that black says: I don't bother you, so don't bother me. Which is the whole image that I think a Superhero like Batman and someone as mysterious as Catwoman are both trying to portray. Plus, it's really intimidating," said Roy as if it were all really obvious.

"That was actually very insightful," said Digg with as much surprise as Oliver wore on his face at what Roy had said.

Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Bruce Thomas Wayne sat in his Batcave beneath his family home and looked over his research on Oliver, the Arrow, Felicity Smoak, and Catwoman. He had discovered many things within the last two months. First, it was not hard to figure out that Oliver was the Hood/Arrow considering said vigilante had the audacity and foolishness to appear just within a week of Oliver Queen's return from death. Second, the Arrow was nothing more than a lost soul…a vigilante scrambling for some sort of meaning for his life. Perhaps one day the Arrow would be the hero for Starling City, but there were many things that Oliver Queen needed to learn about being a hero first. Next, was that there was more to Felicity Smoak then he had first thought. She was a complete mystery. There was nothing on her from before she was thirteen years old, as if she just appeared out of thin air at that age. Finally, as for the Catwoman, she was just as much as a mystery. His run in with the leather wearing thief had been…interesting and very…intoxicating.

Bruce Wayne looked between his brief image of Catwoman and to the Image of Felicity Smoak that sat before him. "Who are you?" he mused out loud to himself.

**Slade Wilson's Hideout…**

"_**Be careful of love. It'll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong."**_

_**-Rick Riordan**_

All of his contacts had come back with very interesting information on a certain Felicity Smoak. When Slade Wilson had first heard it he had scarcely believed his ears. Yes, Ms. Smoak was very interesting indeed, and continued to remind him daily of his beloved Shado. She was so much like her. A fighter at heart, a survivor, but still untainted by the darkness. Felicity's recent activities as Catwoman were also intriguing.

In spite of the fact that Slade knew that Felicity could very easily be used to break Oliver completely, he was not going to use her that way. It was her reminder to Shado that prevented him from using her as nothing more than a means to an end. She was an innocent just like Shado, and he would not taint Shado's memory by harming an innocent.

No, Slade Wilson's plan to break Oliver was much more sinister then a few well-placed pawns on a chess board. First, he would watch as Laurel Lance drew herself closer to the edge of sanity, and then he would push her over that edge. She would fall from her pedestal and Oliver would see the real Laurel very soon. Second, were Slade's plans for Moira Queen. He planned to continue his financing of her campaign to run as Mayor, but in the end he would see that she would fail. People like Moira gave a whole new meaning to the words 'corrupt' and 'power' – after all, like John Emerich Dulbery once said, "All power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Soon, Moira Queen would be de-throned. As soon as that happened, he would then reveal Thea Queen's true parentage to the entire world. The daughter of Malcolm Merlyn.

And just like he would corrupt Laurel Lance, he would show Oliver Sara Lance's true colors as well. She was a killer…and that would never change. Sooner or later she would find her way back to the League of Shadows…Slade would make sure of that.

Next would be Oliver's team – the team that the kid had taken for granted. Oliver's loyalty was so blindly placed with his precious Lance sisters that he often forgot about the other more important people in his life. Slade would simply act on the doubt of Oliver's loyalty to the team that was already swimming inside of John Diggle and Roy Harper's minds. Soon, there wouldn't be any team left.

Finally, he would reveal to Laurel, Moira, Lance, and Thea that the famous vigilante – the Arrow – was Oliver and just how he had failed them. He didn't save Tommy. He tried to threaten his own mother. He went against the law, even killed, and still claimed to be a hero. He had hurt Roy just to make a point. Yes, Laurel, Moira, Lance, and Thea would lose hope and respect in Oliver just like Felicity had. He would further that loss of trust between Felicity and Oliver by revealing to Felicity how Oliver had let Shado die.

But, step one…Slade must reveal himself.

There he was in the Queen Manor, and he couldn't help the smirk that flashed across his face as he and Oliver came face to face.

"Hello, kid. Long time, no see."

**3 Months…**

**Foundry Beneath Verdant…**

Oliver was frantic. Slade was alive. He needed Felicity. He needed her help. He hadn't been aware that he had spoken out loud until he heard Digg speak to him.

"I'll call Felicity," Digg said, his cell phone already out and dialing.

Oliver wanted to say that he would call her, but he doubted that she would answer if she saw that it was him calling. He had been calling her a couple times every day trying to talk with her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Roy and Digg were the only calls she seemed to respond to nowadays.

"She's going to do some research on Slade and see if she can find any weaknesses of his for us to use against him.

Sara was as silent as ever. She had come to help with their Slade problem but didn't think she'd be as much help.

It took a good six hours before Felicity had a good idea of where Slade was hiding out. When she called Digg to pass on the information to Oliver, Oliver was reminded of just how much he needed her.

**Felicity…**

When Digg had called her asking for help and after explain the whole Slade situations, Felicity had gotten to her research as fast as possible. She had kept her promise to Oliver. She may have quite the team and Queen Consolidated, but she would continue to help with the big stuff. After a good five hours of hacking and research, Felicity had finally gotten a hit and discovered that Slade was hiding out in the catacombs of the District Attorney's offices. However, she did not pass the information on to Digg immediately. Instead, she suited up and made her way to Slade's hideout on her own.

From the little that she knew of Slade and the circumstances of his death, she knew that he was angry at Oliver for something and wanted revenge. So, her intention when she decided to confront him was to discover his angle. He couldn't know who she was, that she was the Catwoman, and maybe that would give her an edge. Maybe he would be willing to talk with her.

How wrong she was.

There she stood about an hour later in front of Slade. She had fought off all ten of his Mirakuru-pumped minions, much to his surprise. He knew she was the Catwoman, but he had no idea that she had Mirakuru-effected-with-animal-blood in her system. She had called Digg just before she had gone in to confront Slade and figured that with the time that Oliver, and probably Sara, would need to suit up that she would have about an hour before they would show and it would give her enough time to make her own escape.

Again, she'd been wrong.

Her conversation with Slade had been quick and harsh. His words echoed through her head as she tried to make her way through the maze of his own secret Lair. "He's not a hero my dear. He will hurt you. It's what he does best."

She spotted Sara fighting her way through a couple of Slade's goons as Oliver made his way through the double doors of Slade's office.

Damn him.

Felicity had tried so hard to distance herself from Oliver, to not care, but here she was just as worried about him as ever as flashes of his fight with Cyrus Gold ran through her mind on repeat and how that had not ended too well.

Right now, he needed her. But first, she had to save his little damsel in distress.

She raced to Sara's side just in time to save her from a particularly nasty blow from one of the big brut-like goons. Her movements were fast and based all on instincts. Flips. Cartwheels. High twirling kicks. Spinning leaps. She tossed them all into a corner and pulled her make-up compactor out and blew the nock-out gas on them. She had upped the dosage before coming that night and it was now strong enough to knock out a small heard of horses. The goons fell like pile of deadweight onto the ground.

Catwoman didn't so much as chance a glance in Sara's direction as she quickly turned to race towards Oliver to rescue him…a first no doubt for both of them. When she burst through the double doors it was just in time to see Slade holding Oliver up by his neck, practically squeezing the life out of him. With a quick tug on the whip wrapped around her upper body and a flick of her wrist, she had the ends wrapped around Slade's wrist and gave an almighty tug…landing Slade flat on his ass.

"Get out of here!" she yelled to Oliver. As soon as Oliver and Sara made a run for it, she too high-tailed it out of there just as Slade got back to his feet. Everyone seems very surprised at her strength.

**Foundry…**

"So, how'd it go?" asked Roy, who was a little annoyed that he hadn't been allowed to go out with them on their little mission.

"I had help from a mysterious masked woman in black," said Oliver whose voice was still a little raspy from Slade's choking.

"Like I've never heard that before," said Digg with a raised eyebrow.

"What he means is that the Catwoman came to our rescue," said Sara. "And I'm pretty sure Oliver has developed a little crush on her, too."

"Wait? What?"

Oliver ignored Sara's comment and Digg's frantic words of curiosity. Instead he turned to Roy and said, "You said Sin knew who this woman was. Well, here's your first solo mission. Call Sin and get her to arrange a meeting for you with this Catwoman."

At Oliver's mention of Sin, Sara winced internally as she recalled her once-upon-a-time friend and realized that before her life had fallen apart a few months ago after her return, she had plans to meet up with Sin, but had never showed. In fact she hadn't spoken to Sin for the last three months. She had completely forgotten and abandoned the girl and Sara felt more shame creep through her cool exterior. So much for trying to be better.

"Wait, you want me to what? Are you serious?" was Roy's shocked reply to Oliver's plan.

"Dead serious. You're gonna find a way to meet that Catwoman," said Oliver.

**A/N: Has anyone noticed that Laurel knows some basic self-defense fighting but Felicity doesn't? Why is that? Felicity is part of a Team of Vigilantes and yet they still haven't trained her properly. How is that ok? When Felicity first joined Team Arrow, Oliver said that they could and would protect her but they (or the writers of the show) have purposefully left her vulnerable by neglecting her self-defense training. Am I the only one upset by this fact?! Why can't they make Felicity a genius and just as much of a kick-ass as the other vigilantes on the show?! It's like that age old theory that a woman can be pretty, or independent, or intelligent…but she can't be all three. This is another reason why I have stopped watching the show is because the writers have completely deviated from what they had going on in season 1. In season 1, Felicity was confident in herself, not afraid to be quirky, had a fun and colorful personality and wardrobe. Now, in season 2 it is like she has changed everything about herself just to please Oliver…and yet he still doesn't seem to notice her importance on the Team.**

**Also, I was super annoyed that Oliver practically guilt tripped Felicity into becoming his secretary (Executive Assistant) – she gave up her career for him, as well as her reputation with the company (like Isabel, a lot of people think Felicity is Oliver mistress or something or other like that), risks her life on a nightly basis, and digs herself into an illegal hole with all the federal and international laws she breaks when she is hacking into certain websites. But…Oliver still manages to keep using her as a means to an end.**

**Back in season 1 Oliver was growing into a better person and accepting his new life back home as well as his road to becoming a true hero. Now…he's a completely different and not so nice person. What is up with that? It all started when he slept with Isabel and ever since he has been on a slow spiral downhill until episode 2x13 when he slept with Sara…and now I feel like he's about to hit rock bottom. The only thing is that Felicity might not be there to pick him back up.**

**Felicity is the one who helped him see that he could move past his father's list and help defeat any and all criminals no matter how large or small the crime may be. She helped him see that there was another way for him to do things; that he didn't have to kill. She was the only one on the show that called him a hero (not a vigilante like everyone else).**

**Do you all remember what Rhas Al Ghul told Bruce Wayne in **_**Batman Begins**_** what a vigilante was? He said, "A vigilante is just a man lost in the scramble of what he thinks to be justice in actions of his own gratification. A vigilante can be destroyed or locked up." Oliver/Hood/Arrow has so far always been referred on the show as nothing more than a vigilante. He has yet to reach hero status. However, Bruce Wayne/Batman has always been called a hero or a legend. That is a big deference between the two characters. Oliver is a vigilante (so far) and Bruce is already a hero. Rhas said, "If you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you…then you become something else entirely. A legend."**

**Felicity was the one to help Oliver see that it wasn't just the villains on his father's list that were terrorizing the city, it was every other criminal out there, too. She was the only one who saw him as a hero, or the hero he could be. The only one who has believed in him completely from the beginning. He should treat her with more respect, I think.**

**What do you guys think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just so you all know, things are going to start getting really complicated for all the characters in this story, so please bear with me. If anything confuses you guys or if you have any questions about this story, feel free to ask me in a review or send me a PM. Thank you for reading and please review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**P.S. – Remember, I picture Queen Latifah as Tabitha White/White Tiger.**

**Chapter Six: Rust & Stardust**

"_**Night is purer than the day; it is better for thinking and loving and dreaming. At night everything is more intense, more true. The echo of words that have been spoken during the day takes on a new and deeper meaning."**_

_**-Elie Wiesel**_

The next morning Roy made the phone call to Sin in the hopes of convincing her to get him a meeting with Catwoman. His explanation had been that he needed help that his Arrow friend had been unwilling to provide. Suffice it to say it had been rather easy to get Sin to give the Catwoman a call. So, there Roy sat at the bar in Verdant waiting for his friend to call back. He had been unwilling to go back down into the Foundry – the Lair – with the rest of their…group. He had stopped calling them a team when Felicity had left. It just wasn't the same without her and it was even harder to actually be in the Foundry when she was absent.

When Felicity had woken at one o'clock in the afternoon that Wednesday afternoon – since she stayed up till about three/four AM every single night, she often slept in past noon – to her phone ringing with a call from Sin, she had not expected their conversation would be about Roy. It was suspicious that Roy wanted to meet with the Catwoman; Felicity had a feeling it had to do with Oliver wanting to know who the new vigilante was invading his precious city; which was why she planned to go to this particular meeting as her _new_ self. Not as Catwoman…not as the old naive Felicity – IT Girl Friday – but as the new her that had been reborn the night Moira Queen had pushed her out that window all those months ago.

Felicity had been very careful when she'd decided to let Sin help her even if it was in the smallest ways of simply being her eyes and ears in the Glades. Back in Gotham, a young officer by the name of John Black – a younger white version of Digg – acted as her eyes and ears there. She had given both a special burner phone that was untraceable, plus, neither actually new her real identity as Felicity Smoak, they simply knew her as Catwoman with and without the mask.

The phone call was short and to the point. She had agreed to meet with Roy in a few hours later that evening right before she planned to go on her regular patrol. As she hung up her cell phone and turned onto her back in her comfy bed – the sheets were a bright red silk and the comforter was a simple thick white cloud-like cover – and sighed. It was the precise knocking sound coming from her front door that pushed her out of bed and to wake fully. The dark black lingerie nightie that she had worn to bed was a little to showy to answer the front door so she grabbed her black and gold kimono robe to wrap around her as she used her hands to brush her hair out of her face.

When she opened the door, seeing Tabitha White standing there waiting for her was not what she had expected.

"Hello, baby girl," said Tabitha. Her hair held large natural waves that had been died a sandy-natural-looking-blond that was a sharp contrast to her dark mocha coffee colored skin. She was a good five inches taller the Felicity, but the four inch heals gave her even more height to tower over the small child she had cared for and protected from a far all these years.

For the first time since Oliver and Sara' betrayal, Felicity let the tears fall – tears of joy and tears of heartbreak – as her only known mother figure smiled at her in understanding. She had been holding on for the last three months mainly because she didn't have anyone remotely close enough for her to truly poor out her heartache and anger. Roy had been a good buffer at first, but even she couldn't tell him everything she had been feeling since that night so long ago. Tabitha merely walked in to her apartment, placed her suitcase next to the door in the entry way, and led Felicity over to the couch where she took the younger girl into her arms. Tabitha was the only mother figure she had since she was eight years old, the only woman to love and care for her. For the first time in a long time, Felicity felt the feeling of home as she cried against Tabitha's shoulder as she rocked her with a few faint pats on the back, soothing words whispered to her in a deep gentle voice.

It was six thirty later that evening when Roy left Verdant to go to his meeting with the Catwoman; Sin had called him back about an hour after their first phone call. Oliver had told him to just click the number nine on his cell phone and they would get the alert if he needed back-up, but Roy felt like he'd be able to handle his so called mission. It was the first time that Oliver was trusting him with an actual job for their Crusade against crime in Starling City, and Roy planned to do it right.

Meanwhile, beneath Verdant in the Foundry, Sara was having a particularly interesting conversation with Oliver and Digg.

"I think I know who the Catwoman is?" Sara said in a small voice. She didn't like voicing her opinions to any of them because she felt herself growing more and more insecure in her cause to help them. She was not a team player, she was a loner, and the mere fact that no matter what she did she could not take Felicity's place on the team even if she wanted to – which she didn't – made her feel like an outsider looking in when she was in the Sanctuary that Felicity had built.

"What? Why didn't you say anything? We could have had Roy stay here instead of sending him off to meet a woman who is known for castrating men who cross her, and something tells me that if Roy does get castrated that Thea will not be very pleased," said Digg with an air of disapproval as he looked upon Sara with a disappointed frown.

"Like I said, I _think_ I know who she is, I don't _know_ for certain," said Sara with a huff.

"Ok, who do you _think_ she is?" asked Oliver. He seemed to be just as annoyed as Digg, but he was better at hiding it from her.

"The White Tiger."

"And who the hell is that?" Digg asked.

"She was a member of the League of Shadows long before I joined. I never knew her personally, which is why I can't be certain it is her, but she was a sort of legend amongst the members of the League."

"What makes you think Catwoman might be this White Tiger person?" asked Oliver with a frown.

"Well, by the way she fights, there is no doubt that she – the Catwoman – was trained by the League. Her movements, her style…it reminded me of when Rhas would fight. And the only other person who could fight like Rhas was the White Tiger. She was his greatest student…as well as the only person that he willingly released from the League." Was Sara's quick answer.

"I thought you said that the only way you leave the League is through death?" commented Digg.

"It is."

"So, why did Rhas Al Ghul, being the type of man he is, let the White Tiger leave…alive?"

"From what I know, she was the one to return the Child of Rhas Al Ghul to the League, to Rhas himself. As thanks, Rhas gave her freedom. That's when she left the League. Since then I have only ever heard rumors of her. The last I heard she was located somewhere in the south…New Orleans I think."

Felicity was lying across Tabitha's legs on her couch, her head cradled in the older woman's lap with tear stains dried on her face; Tabitha's gentles hands caressing her hair, as Felicity finished relaying what had happened in her life for the last 18 months. Tabitha had listened patiently before she finally spoke in a soothing voice and said, "True love makes you a better version of yourself. If it's not making you better, than it's not true love."

"I used to think that Oliver made me a better version of myself. When I met him he drew me into a world of danger, intrigue, and mystery. Essentially what every girl wants in her monotonous life. When I joined his little team I felt like I had become a part of something. We were doing good, saving lives…but now it's as if none of that matters anymore. Digg and I are the only true team members left. Oliver…ever since our…trip to Russia a few months ago…well, I never knew him before the island, but I have read about how he used to be and…he's begun to become more Ollie than the Oliver that I knew and grew to love."

"Oliver sounds like he is very lost in his past, and I know that you may love him, but don't let him drag you back into the past. You have always lived in the now, looking forward to your future. Don't let his ignorance of emotion, love, friendship…even loyalty around him twist your heart," said Tabitha. Felicity finally sat up and looked to her, whipping the drying tear tracks from her face. "He is nothing more than a child learning about the real world, and while the island may have made him privy to it, I think the responsibilities of adulthood, the harshness of reality, and what real love is have yet to…I don't think he knows what any of it means. He needs to find himself, to understand and love himself…before he can truly move forward. And I can't promise you that he will, baby girl." Tabitha gently brushed a few strands of hair from Felicity's face, at which time Felicity caught sight of the clock on her side table next to the couch. She had but an hour left to get ready for her meeting with Sin and Roy.

"Oh, I have to go and meet Roy," said Felicity hurriedly as she jumped from the couch and raced to the bathroom to start getting ready.

"That young boy you told me had been infected with the Mirakuru?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are some plans that I need to make while you're out. Perhaps we can talk some more then. I think there are some things that we need to settle. The first being your training and your past," said Tabitha with a seriousness that had not been in her voice earlier.

"I thought you said I should look to my future?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, but the only way you can do that, baby girl is if you face your past. It is the only way you can move forward," said Tabitha with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity looked back towards her with an expression of pure worry. She had blocked her past from her memory for so long that she barely remembered it, but Tabitha was right. Oliver was living proof of what could happen to a person if they stayed stuck in the past, and Felicity had not liked the person had become because of that fault. The inability to move forward. She wouldn't become like him…she couldn't. "Ok."

Felicity left forty minutes later dressed in a red day dress, a black long coat, and her dark purple fuzzy beanie, with a pair of dark purple stilettoes to tie her outfight together. Her dark auburn curls rained down her back.

Meanwhile, Oliver came up from the Foundry to the empty dance floor of Verdant. The club would be opening in another hour and all the employees were either getting things ready in back or doing some last minute cleanup. He observed his sister, Thea, from across the dance floor and he was shocked that when she noticed him she practically ran from the room. She had been acting weird ever since the weekend before Felicity's last day at Queen Consolidated. In fact his entire family had been acting weird. Whenever Felicity was mentioned his mother, Moira acted as if she were part of some strange conspiracy. Thea hadn't spoken to him or Moira for the last three and a half months. Not to mention the fact that even Isabel had been acting really strange.

Before Felicity had left the company and the Team, Isabel and Moira hated each other, now Oliver would catch them in secluded corners almost on a daily basis whispering and arguing urgently towards each other. He never did figure out what it was and he had even had Sara, Digg, and Roy tail them for a day or two at a time to try and find out what exactly they were up to, but they had come up empty.

It seemed that everything in his life had gone upside down since Felicity was no longer in it. He had never truly realized just how much of an impact she had on him. Emotionally, he was more closed off now more than ever. He knew he could always trust Felicity – always so certain that she would never keep anything from him…of her loyalty – that she would always back him up, and while she still aided them technologically, it wasn't the same. She did everything from home and the only people she seemed to be willing to converse with was Digg and Roy. Romantically, it was as if someone had ripped his heart out and was trying to squeeze the life out of him, granted that was mostly his own fault…his and Sara's. Professionally, he felt so alone at Queen Consolidated now that she wasn't there every morning to greet him with her bright smile and a sarcastic-babbling comment about not being a morning person despite what he may think. Intellectually, he felt lost…she had always been the brains of their operation whether it be at Queen Consolidated or as part of their Arrow Team. Hell, she had even affected his presence in his family life.

He remembered how Thea had once made a comment that he was much easier to be around and to talk to when Felicity was by his side, because she seemed to center and calm him. Thea had not been wrong. Felicity had calmed and centered him.

But this…he couldn't let Thea push him away any longer. He had lost Felicity; he couldn't lose her, too. So, that was how he had found her and cornered her in the back storage room of Verdant.

"Thea, tell me what is so wrong with you?! You've been avoiding me and mom for the last three months! I thought we were done keeping secrets," said Oliver.

"That is very ironic coming from you," said Thea with an annoyed smirk as she rolled her eyes and avoided making eye contact with him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ollie, ever since you came back from the island…keeping secrets seems to be the only thing you are capable of doing."

"I know I haven't been the most forth coming with what I went through, but I do want you to be able to tell me whatever is bothering you."

Thea finally looked at Oliver right in the eyes. "Malcolm Merlyn is my father." Oliver froze at what his sister had just said. How had she found out? "Did you know?" Oliver closed his eyes on a long sigh. He gritted his teeth and tried to come up with something to deny what was so obviously true, but he couldn't. "That's what I thought." The turned to leave, but before she had left him completely alone, she looked back at him to say one last thing. "You should have told me. I had a right to know, from you of all people."

"Thea…I-I didn't want you to get hurt," pleaded Oliver in a tormented voice.

"It's funny. You lied to me to protect me, but all you really succeeded in doing was hurt me anyway. I would have rather been hurt with the truth than to have you comfort me with a lie. I wonder if this is how Felicity felt when she found out about you and Sara." Oliver gave her a pained expression but he was too late in hiding it. "You pushed her so far away until you pushed her right out the door. Is that what you want? To betray and push away the people closest to you until there is only you left? I'm starting to wonder if that island changed you at all." With those final words Thea left her brother to marinate in his pool of shame that he had made himself.

Sin and Roy had been waiting for the last ten minutes when Sin finally received a text from her new friend, Catwoman stating that she'd be there any minute. Sin looked at Roy strangely as he ducked behind the dumpster in the alley behind Big Belly Burger. He wanted to give the Catwoman a bit of a surprise so that he could get a good look at her before their ultimate confrontation. He heard a pair of heels clack gracefully against the pavement before he heard a voice…a very familiar voice.

"Well, where is your friend, Roy?" asked Felicity as she appeared from the misty shadows and in front of Sin.

_Wait? What? No…way…_

Roy climbed out from behind the dumpster. "Felicity?" It sounded like her, and it looked like her…well, sort of. She seemed very different, but it was her nonetheless. "Oh…corn dog!" A small figure rubbing up against Roy's pant leg and a soft purring meow drew his gaze from Felicity and down to his feet to see a small black cat weaving around and through them.

"Isis, come here girl," said Sin. The small black cat pranced gracefully over to Sin's awaiting arms. Sin lifted Isis gently into her arms as the cat proceeded to cuddle while she purred in content.

"Hello, Roy," said Felicity.

"_**Everything she does comes from this dark impulse. That's what makes her so thrilling to watch. So dangerous! Even perfect at times, but also so damn destructive."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

**Flashback – Two Months Ago…**

_Felicity had branched outside of Starling City and made her way to Gotham City after her first month of being the Catwoman. Despite what her research had told her about Gotham already having a residential Superhero by the name of Batman – aka the Dark Knight, aka the Caped Crusader – and that he was doing an amazing job of saving the city all on his own, but there were still always the petty criminals wandering the alleys. Rapists, muggers, and other perverts. Plus, Gotham Museum had a wonderful art collection that she was very interested in seeing; not to mention quite a few rich socialites that needed to be taught a thing or two, namely the millionaire John Daggett who was a board member at Wayne Enterprises._

_So, there she was wondering the streets of Gotham, she had parker her motorcycle a few blocks away, when she came across a young woman who couldn't be more than sixteen years old trying to sneak into a club just a few feet ahead. The bouncer didn't seem to fall for the little girl's act and sent her on her way, but given the slutty outfit she was wearing it was practically a calling card to any of the low lives wandering around this late at night. Yup, not five minutes later a well-dressed man mistook the girl for a hooker and backed her in an alley and was trying to have his way with her._

_His hand was over the girl's mouth as he tried to undo his pants, he'd already pushed the girl's short dress up an out of the way, when a certain Woman in Black decided to make her appearance._

"_I just love a big strong man who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size," said Catwoman, her whip around her chest and abdomen, the official Catwoman mask and suit giving her an alluring and provocative look without seeming slutty. The man shoved the girl to ground as he made his way towards her. "Be gentle with me, it's my first time." Felicity batted her eyes before she brought her leg high up and kicked the man in the jaw once he was close enough. Once. Twice. Three times…her claws came out and she dragged them forcefully up and then across his face. "Tic-Tac-Toe." She said with a hiss before she punched him in the eyes with her stud tipped knuckles. Catwoman turned to the young girl who had stumbled back to her feet and was giving her a teary smile._

"_Thanks, I…" Felicity didn't give her the time of day to finish; instead she looked the girl in her eye and sneered._

"_Seriously, if going clubbing means more to you than your own safety, then be my guest. Me or Batman may not be here the next time you decide to do something foolish. And if you think Batman will always be there to save you, then you are a shame of the female race…waiting for some man to come and save you. Do yourself a favor and learn to save yourself." She said while giving the girl a good stern glare. "There's a gym two blocks south that gives self-defense classes. If you know what's good for you, take some."_

_Felicity turned to saunter off when she heard the girl whimper, "Who are you?"_

_Felicity glanced back with a smirk, "I'm Catwoman. Hear me roar." She flipped her way back into the shadows. When she reached an alley of low level drug dealers, she skipped over across the street towards the small run down art studio that she had spotted. She confiscated a couple spray paint cans and snuck into the abandoned apartment next to the alley with the low lives none the wiser. She found the gas line and exposed it to the open rundown room before she hotwired the microwave in the kitchen to work. Stuffing the spray paint into the microwave she skipped out, flipping and cartwheeling her way across the street once more._

_When she brought herself up into a stand still crouching position, she came face to face with Commissioner Jim Gordon, his right hand man Detective John Robin Blake, and the Dark Knight himself. All three looked at her as if they were in a trance. "Meow…" The explosion rocked the ground and sent all three men ducking for cover, giving her the perfect opportunity to run. She made it over three rooftops before the Batman had her cornered. She fought him to the best of her abilities, which were based solely on animal instinct, but the problem was that he was doing the exact same thing plus he was trained on top of that. It took about five minutes before he finally had her trapped under him._

"_Well, I'm not sure whether I should be angry that you got the drop on me or if I should be flattered that you wanted me in this position after just meeting each other," said Catwoman flirtatiously. It seemed to faze Batman as his grip on her wrists, which he had trapped above her head on the cold rooftop floor, loosened just a bit. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." She leaned up just enough for her to nip at his chin playfully with her sharp teeth. That time his grip went completely lax as his eyes closed. It was the perfect opportunity. Her hands had been released to search over his suit for a weak spot. Her breath ghosted over his lips in anticipation of a kiss when her claws dug into his side just as she summersaulted backwards and gave a sharp kick to his chest._

_She was gone in a flash._

_The second time she…ran into Batman was when she found him cornered by a handful of Maroni's mobsters. He was certainly holding his own and had them all unconscious and tied up within a minute or two. She was leaning causally against the wall of the empty parking garage they were in when he turned to her and said with a rough raspy voice, "Feel free to jump in any time?" The fact that he didn't need a voice modifier – which she could tell just by looking over his tight armored suit – gave her a thrill as a shiver swept down her entire body, her muscles tightened and her breath quickened just slightly, but enough for him to notice. He went back to tying up his bad guys and when he glanced back up she was gone. "Now I know how Commissioner Gordon feels," said Batman with a growl._

_The next time was when he had come to her rescue when she found herself in a pickle with the Joker, who had just escaped Arkham Asylum. They had briefly partnered up for three wonderful days in which time they locked the Joker up together._

_A week later Batman caught her stealing the Egyptian black crystal carved statue of a cat from Gotham Museum. She had snuck in with Isis help, which had distracted the two night guards and sent them on a marry chase around the lower levels of the Museum, and was just about to snatch the statue when the shadow of the Bat came over her form from high above behind her. He had come in through one of the skylights._

"_I had a feeling you make a grab for it," said Batman as he jumped from his perch and landed in front of her._

"_Batman, you just couldn't let the Cat have her fun, could you?" pouted Felicity. Before she knew it they were fighting in a dance that they seemed to have memorized._

_Lunging…ducking…kicking…biting…scratching…it was like rough make up sex._

"_Surrender and save me the trouble of putting a leash on you!" Batman growled._

_Felicity lunged…they tumbled…rolling and writhing until Felicity came out on top. "Now where would be the fun in that?" purred Catwoman, but Batman got the drop on her and she found herself standing with her back to his chest and his arms encased around her like two bands of steel._

_Their moment was interrupted by a deep throat clearing that came from behind them. They both turned to see a not so amused Commissioner Gordon with a highly amused Detective Blake. "Are we interrupting…something? Because it sure looks like we're interrupting something," said Blake with a wiggle of his eyebrows._

"_Commissioner…Detective…I was just…we were just…I can handle Catwoman," said Batman, but Felicity got away from him shortly thereafter._

**Present Time…**

By the time Felicity finished telling Roy about how she had become the Catwoman and her little nightly escapades and somewhat complicated…partnership with Batman, the boy was open mouthed and slack jawed, just staring at her in awe. Sin had left to go play with Isis in order to give them some privacy.

"Well…that's…Wow!" was Roy's only response for a while, until he got his bearings, at which point he finally gave Felicity a serious look before he continued in a more articulated fashion. "As awesome as you are, you should know that Digg and Oliver are very interested in who you really are…I mean, who the Catwoman really is. That's why I'm here to meet you, to gather Intel for them. What exactly should I tell them?"

"Hmm, well…tell them I showed up in my Catwoman costume but bolted before you could get a good look at me. You and Sin have no idea who I really am and that I am simply trying to do what I think is right. You can leave the rest to me," said Felicity with a kind smile. Roy smiled back.

"Well, even so…they will eventually turn to you for help in finding Catwoman. You might want to think about creating another identity to place the…blame on, so to speak," said Roy, he was walking her back to her apartment at this point. Isis had said her goodbyes to Sin and caught up with them and was now trotting at Felicity's side.

"Hmm, definitely something to think about. Thank you, Roy, for accepting what I have become," said Felicity with a shy sigh.

"Hey, you're still the same old Felicity…you just can kick ass now." That was Roy's parting words before he pulled his hoodie over his head and jogged off into the night. Felicity wore a genuine smile as she walked into her apartment.

**A/N: For those of you who haven't realized it yet, but Thea was the one who overheard Isabel's confrontation with Moira. Just in case this chapter didn't make that clear enough. I have been wondering what Thea's reaction would be to finding out about Malcolm Merlyn being her father and this was what I came up with for her confrontation with her brother. Don't worry, she will be confronting Moira but not for a couple more chapters.**

**One of the main reasons that I had Felicity leave Oliver at the beginning of this story (and why I think that it's the only reason that Oliver will realize just how much she means to him if she leaves or is taken from him) is because him and his repetitiveness in making the same mistakes when it comes to the Lance sisters is sort of like an addiction for him. And by letting Felicity constantly forgive him is like enabling him which is bad. He needs to fall on his ass and face the consequences of his actions before he can learn and grow from them (essentially he needs to hit rock bottom so he can go forward). Just in case you all were wondering.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. So far this chapter was the hardest to write. There are a lot of flashbacks and time jumps, so if any of it confuses you please be sure to let me know. I also wanted to let you all know that I have finished the overall plan/plot outline of this story and now I know exactly who Felicity will be ending up with. I am not going to tell you who just yet…but, if any of you want to hazard a guess or try to talk me into one or the other, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**Also, for those of you who have some serious questions on Felicity's back story, all will be revealed and answered in this chapter. As I have mentioned in previous chapters she does not remember he past do to some serious repressed memory issues – suffice it to say, she didn't want to remember so…she simply doesn't. The mind is very powerful that way and as those of you who understand psychology can see why.**

**As of now, we are officially half way through the story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please review; I am always welcome to hear your thoughts.**

**Chapter Seven: Child of Darkness**

"_**The fear of the unknown can overwhelm and change a person."**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Bruce Thomas Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, was an intelligent man, committed, and driven, so it made sense that it would not take him long at all to learn that Oliver Queen was Starling City's vigilante – the Arrow. However, it did take him a while to figure out that Mr. Queen had neither the intelligence nor the ambition to truly do what he did on his own – he could try, but it was clear that he had help in his crusade against the criminal underbelly of Starling City. Therefore, Mr. Wayne had spent that last few months doing everything he could to figure out exactly who was helping.

Once he had learned that Oliver was the Arrow, and clearly did not need a bodyguard of the caliber of John Diggle, and ex-Army Ranger, which made it easy for him to conclude that John Diggle – the black driver/bodyguard – was more then he seemed. Indeed, John Diggle was a sidekick of sorts, but he too did not have the mind power to hack into what Oliver/Arrow had gone through. Which left one other person at least that was helping the Starling City Vigilante.

This was the night that he had figured it out, the reason behind the Arrows hacking inactivity for the last three and a half months and the reason behind why the Arrow was not…performing…his best for a while. It all started the day that Mr. Wayne had met the intelligent, intoxicating, and enigma known as Felicity Smoak…the same day that she had left Queen Consolidated for good.

Felicity Smoak was, or had been, clearly the brains behind the Arrow personality. So, perhaps – if she was willing to help one vigilante – she'd be willing to aid him in finding a certain Cat burglar.

That was how he found himself later that night inside the apartment of one Felicity Smoak. She had just left her bathroom after showering and had a towel wrapped around her head, which prevented him from seeing her beautifully bright blond curling locks. Her black and gold silk kimono robe hung against her body like a thin veil that barely separated her wet naked body from his heated gaze. Even in her shocked and wide-eyed innocent gaze when she saw him lurking in a dark corner of her living room she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She awoke emotions in him that the Catwoman seemed to do just as well.

Felicity Smoak was more then she appeared.

"Batman…" Felicity gasped. How had she not heard him sneak in? With the Mirakuru advanced with Cat blood her sense of hearing had increased and yet she had not sensed him at all. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"From what I have heard, you are out of a job, and I'm here to offer you one," said Batman with a rough growling voice that did not need the aid of a voice modifier like Oliver. It was thrilling, sending a shiver down Felicity's spine.

"I'm listening."

"While I am talented myself in the art of…hacking…I am not nearly as gifted as you, and I would very much like to acquire your gift for the good of others, of course, in helping me discover who the Catwoman is. Would you be willing to help me with this task?" His voice had altered and grown more soft as he spoke to her. While she awoke something primal and predatory inside of him, she also seemed to draw out the softer and more human side of him just by being in her presence.

"The Catwoman? You mean the Cat burglar that had been…terrorizing Gotham and Starling City? Well, I am living quite comfortably and do not exactly need any help financially, so there would be no need to pay me…that is if your were being specific to the 'job offer' of your question. I will…see what I can find out for you," said Felicity, her mind turning like a clock at what she knew she would have to start planning as Roy's words of advice echoed through her mind.

"Thank you. If you do, however, decide that you would like a sort of compensation for your work, just let me know. I am very well…funded," said Batman as he made to leave via her open window, which had been securely locked when she'd jumped into her shower moments ago.

"Just out of curiosity. How did you know to ask me? That I would even consider helping you?"

"You helped the Arrow; I figured you'd be willing to help someone with a similar goal as Mr. Queen."

Felicity's body stiffened at his words. "Wait, how did you…" When she glanced to where Batman had been standing moments before was now nowhere to be seen. "So, that's what that feels like."

Felicity's confrontation as herself with Batman had been eliminating to say the least, especially considering it wasn't just Oliver and Digg that were trying to figure out just who Catwoman was. She knew she could trust Roy to keep her secret, but she didn't want him to have to lie to his supposed team members. Ever since he had suggested she come up with another identity or something else to at least hide the Catwoman side of her, Felicity had been thinking about how she was going to do that. Now it was clear that no matter what she would have to. She needed another identity to use as the Catwoman's alter-ego.

A pinging noise from her cell phone on the side table next to the couch alerted her to a new incoming text message. With a quick look she saw that it had come from Tabitha who had been absent for the last few hours, ever since she had left to go meet with Roy. It read, "Come to the Palisades, Egypt St. NW 221. Meet me in an hour."

She didn't know what exactly Tabitha wanted her to do once they met, but she had made it very clear to Felicity that it was time she faced the darkness and ghosts of her past. Felicity took a deep breath as she threw simple clothes on: a t-shirt, keds shoes, a pair of skinny jeans, and she finished her outfit off with a black leather jacket and hid her hair with a dark purple baseball cap. She was out her door, with a wave goodbye to Isis, in less than ten minutes. It took her thirty to get to the address location that Tabitha had sent her.

Once she reached the old driveway entrance to the location a sense of familiarity came over Felicity as she drove her car slowly through the property and up to the abandoned house. It was wealthy and old, like a mini version of Wayne Manor from what she could tell.

It was the home of her childhood.

Felicity parked her car and hesitated only for a brief second before she climbed out and slowly went up the stone steps to the front door. She pushed it open with bated breath, afraid of what she would see inside…memories…death…heartache? The list went on and on as her emotions bombarded her. She slowly walked through the front room of the house, everything seemed to be covered with white sheets – furniture, light fixtures, and wall décor – draping over everything like lazy ghosts welcoming her home.

"Child…" Felicity spun around at Tabitha's voice. "It is time." Felicity nodded her head as she followed Tabitha up the stairs to the master bedroom…her parents' bedroom. "Lie down and trust me."

Felicity did as she was told, because Tabitha – in that moment and time – was the only person she trusted implicitly. She glanced to where Tabitha was working, the side table, which held a series of medicine bottles and a musical time keeper. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to give you some herbs, which will put you under a deep sleep an allow you to see the memories that you've blocked, but first I must put you under hypnosis so that you know which memories you need to revisit…what you need to remember." Felicity nodded to Tabitha's deep soothing voice. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath…once…twice…

"Yes."

_**Felicity: Five Years Old…**_

_Henri lifted his daughter into his arms as he walked her and his wife, Selena, to the back of the house where a safe room was hidden behind the far wall of the master bedroom. It was supplied with enough food and drink to last them a weak. When they reached the safe room, Henri watched as his wife sat on the small cot that was placed in the corner of the room. He gently lowered their daughter into Selena's arms._

"_But Papa, I want to go with you," whimpered the child as she clung to her mother's frame._

"_You can't, sweetheart. You must stay with mommy. Daddy must go, so that you and mommy will be safe," said Henri as he caressed his daughter's face._

"_Papa…will you come back?" the child pleaded, her face just as innocent and angelic as her mother's._

_Henri stood from his kneeling position before his wife and daughter, his one and only great love, and walked away. He shut the door of the safe room and put it on lockdown. The beeping sound of the door and security system of the safe room activating was swiftly fallowed by the front door of the house being kicked in._

_That was the last time she saw her father…at least the man she knew to be her father…after that he had been forever changed. That was the day that Henri Ducard had died, and something else in his place had been reborn._

_It was another nine days before they were finally discovered and taken. Her mother spoke to her in their native language, Hebrew, and offered her words of love, wisdom, and reassurance. Even as they were being lowered into a large pit surrounded by chanting men._

_**Six Years Old…**_

_Her mother didn't live past the first year, when one day a fellow prisoner – a doctor – left the door to their open. But she…Talia…had lived. Her protector, Bane, had kept her safe._

_**Talia: Twelve Years Old…**_

_I was twelve years old when I climbed from the pit. I used my own fear to my advantage and made the climb…without the rope. I made my way for two months as a pick pocket before I was found and taken by a woman with dark skin and a mysterious air about her. Tabitha White. She said her she went by another name – the White Tiger._

_She wanted to use me as a bartering tool. Apparently she had been running from my father – whom she called Rhas Al Ghul, even though his name was Henri Ducard – and a people known as the League of Shadows. They wouldn't grant her freedom, so she hoped that if she turned me over to my father that he would let her go…alive._

_In spite of what she intended to use me for, we grew to respect and even love each other during the month long trip it took us to get the home of the League of Shadows._

_I was shocked to see what my father had become and even a little frightened, but I had been so glad to be reunited with him that it hadn't mattered at the time. He granted Tabitha her freedom in exchange for me and I was sad to see her go…but she didn't leave me…not completely. She was always watching me from afar. Even then._

_So, I had found my father…I told him of my life and what I had endured…I told him of my mother's death…of how my protector saved me._

_He returned to the pit with the League of Shadows so that he could exact terrible vengeance on the men who had raped and murdered my mother, and to bring my protector home to me._

_We, Bane and I, stayed with the League for a total of six months, until my thirteenth birthday. That was the day everything truly changed, the day that I realized that the father I had loved so long ago was gone and dead…and in his place was just a shell of a man hell bent on revenge against his own idea of evil._

_It was Bane, when he truly joined the League that had me fleeing the League. I could not forgive my father for what he had done to my protector, my friend…my brother. He had turned him into himself. Into a murderer with the same goal. A shared darkness._

_So, I ran…and Tabitha found me once again and took me in. But my grief at losing the remainder of my family had been too much for child's mind. I forgot…everything…because I could not bear the truth._

_Until now._

_I had been born Talia Felicity Ducard._

_I was raised as Talia Al Ghul._

_I had changed and grown into Felicity Smoak._

_Now…now I knew who I was…and the name no longer mattered._

_I was just…Talia._

**Present Time…**

It took some time readjusting with the unveiled memories of her past. Tabitha had talked her into moving back into her parent's home since it was a better fit and a better place to hide her nightly activities. She used the basement as her Lair. It was equipped with a high and low hanging trapeze bar and swings, a balance beam, a set of obstacle courses and dummies for her to improve her pick pocketing skills. A large sand and rock filled punching bag hung in the center along with practice matts – Tabitha had re-established the training that she had started with the League – and some targets hanging all over the room so she could practice her aim with throwing knives, swords, archery, shooting…anything that you could aim at a target. They even had a set of spears that she practiced with from time to time.

Talia…Felicity… had been so absorbed in her own little world that it came as a surprise when Oliver finally called her to ask if they could meet and finally talk about…well, them.

For the life of her she didn't know why she had agreed to meet with him, but it needed to be done. There were things that needed to be said between them.

So, that was where she found herself that Friday night, sitting in a booth in Big Belly Burger – it was late enough for her and Oliver to be the only remaining customers, but early enough for them to still be open – across from a nervous looking Oliver.

She had worn a simple pair of dress pants that were dark red and a black silk button-up blouse to their little meeting, along with her blond wig and a pair of fake glasses she had picked up for herself.

"So, you wanted to talk. Let's talk," said Felicity as she stared him down with a neutral expression.

Oliver tried not to flinch at her detached tone. "Well, I there are two reasons as to why I need to talk to you. First, I need your help…well, we all…the team…needs your help with something. Second, I wanted to talk about…us…or at least what that entails."

"What do you need help with?" Asked Felicity, she figured they might as well get the easy stuff out of the way.

"As I am sure you are aware of. Starling City has a new resident vigilante running around and I was…we were hoping you could possibly find out what you can about her. The real her."

"You mean…the Catwoman," said Felicity. _Boy was Roy right. Talk about the irony of this moment_. She thought. Oliver nodded in response. "Very well, I'll see what I can find out." _More like what I can create when it comes to fabricating a new identity for myself_, she thought sarcastically.

"Thank you," said Oliver as he seemed to try and get his baring's on just how he was going to broach the next part of their conversation. "Felicity…what happened between me and Sara…" he noticed as she stiffened at the reminder at what he had done. "It was a mistake. I know that. She knows that. It didn't mean anything…"

"You know what I kept hearing in my head for the last few months, ever since we got back from Russia…after you…screwed Isabel? I kept hearing the words that you said to me after I asked you why. How you couldn't be with someone you truly cared about. You looked me straight in the eye when you said that. You gave me hope. Why? If you couldn't promise me a future of us being together…then why didn't you at least show me the common courtesy of telling me to my face…that I didn't have a chance? You let me believe from the very beginning…from the moment we first met and you started flirting with me…that there was a chance…that you would choose me. If you could promise me…then why didn't you just let me go?"

"I couldn't…I couldn't let you go. I needed you. As Oliver Queen…as the Arrow…as a man needs a woman. I-I…it was selfish, but it was the truth. I do want a future with you and I promise you that will be better…"

"You were always good with words Oliver…but they are just words. You've made me and Digg a lot of promises but you very rarely ever keep them. I need proof…I need action. I need to know that in the end, when it comes down to choice…that you're going to choose me…as well as Digg. I can't trust that you won't abandon either one of us for Sara or Laurel. Do you understand Oliver? I can't trust you," said Felicity as she rose from her seat and got ready to leave. "I won't live in the shadow of the Lance sister's, Oliver. Figure out who and what you want, until then…stay out of my way." Those were her final words before she left with what little dignity she had. She would not cry in front of him.

"You," whispered Oliver, but Felicity was long gone. "I want you."

**A/N: When it came to creating the three parts of Felicity in this story I sort of went with the idea of Freud's "Psychic Apparatus" of the psyche; they are the three theoretical constructs in terms of whose activity and interaction mental life is described: the Id, Ego, and Super-ego.**

**Id: is the set of uncoordinated instinctual trends…desires, wants, and needs.**

**Super-ego: can stop you from doing certain things that your Id, or desires, may want you to do; overly logical.**

**Ego: is the organized, realistic part that mediates between the desires of the Id and the Super-ego.**

**My idea was that Felicity Smoak was the Super-ego part of her personality (scientific, logical, innocent, naïve, etc.); Selena Kyle/Catwoman part of her personality was the Id of her personality (desire, rage, wants, and needs); while the Talia Al Ghul part of her personality was the balance between the two…the balance. The whole point of the story was her trying to find that balance between what she has to do and what she wants to do with her crazy life. When she re-discovers her past, overcomes and accepts it, she is essentially accepting who she really is, the innocent seductress. I hope you all are able to understand my reasoning.**

**P.S. – Let me know if anything in this chapter confuses you and if you need me to clarify anything (I know it was on the short side, but I hope it answered some of your questions now that Felicity's past has been revealed). Also, I started a board on Pintrest titled "**_**The Brave & the Bold**_**" under the member name of '**_**elena jordan'**_**. It's about 26 boards down the list when you look it up (so far as I know of). Check it out. It holds pictures of Felicity's new wardrobe, style, Bruce Wayne, Batman, the new Felicity and how I picture her, the items of her Catwoman suit, etc. Let me know what you all think of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eight: Selena Kyle**

"_**We are bound by our desires."**_

_**-Bronte "Wuthering Heights**_

With the help of Sin, Roy, and Tabitha, Felicity with a few well taken photos began to create her new identity. It wasn't hard, for someone with her talents anyway, to plant the photos throughout society and photo shopped a few known news article pictures of well-known thieves and criminals in order to implement herself into the criminal underworld and become none other than the world's greatest thief – Selena Kyle.

She had been inspired by one of her favorite literary characters, Irene Adler – a woman who was supremely intelligent and yet was not afraid to be sexy and beautiful. With all the time that Felicity had spent with Oliver and his parade of women, that was something she had learned the hard way. Despite their questionable tendencies to try and drag Oliver down…Laurel, Sara, Helena, Laurel again, Isabel, Sara again and so on and so forth…all the women in his life had been intelligent in their own right and beautiful in their own right; however, with a price.

Laurel – perfect Laurel – was a sanctimonious justice seeker who had no real idea of what justice was beyond what she had been taught in the Law School through black-and-white glasses that blurred over the grey areas. There was right and there was wrong…but no grey. In all honesty, Felicity often wondered if Laurel had a bipolar problem. One minute she was her beautiful, perfect, forgiving, but self-righteous self; then the next she was angry at the whole world for all the hardships she was constantly being forced to face. She was the woman who got between two good friends, yet still managed to blame all of her problems on the doorstep of one Oliver Queen while being unwilling to face her own mistakes.

Helena – dark and understanding Helena – had been able to connect with Oliver on his darker level of thinking. She had welcomed his help but had then turned it around to benefit her own vengeful needs. She was the perfect example for Oliver that if he let the darkness take control of him that he'd become just as insane as his "psycho-ex-girlfriend."

Isabel – conniving Isabel – was a snake. She was a college graduate, a business woman, but a snake none the less. Her own needs and desires to overtake Queen Consolidated proved that she was willing to do anything to see herself on that particular throne; including sleeping with her enemy, which most definitely said something about her as human being and as a woman.

Sara – strong and stubborn Sara – was a force to be reckoned with, there was no doubt, but no amount of being a tough kick-ass, or a cool masked-assassin-vigilante would make her a good person. She was the girl who decided to pay back her sisters bad attitude by sleeping with her boyfriend behind her back and when she returned, after claiming that wanted to reconnect with her sister, fell back into bed with the very man she'd let come between them. As such, it certainly said something about her character that she was willing to claim love for one while her actions proved the exact opposite.

All of these women were smart, sexy, tough, but they lacked heart, and that made Felicity far more deadly than any one of them…because unlike them…she would never lose a fight. It was not possible for her to, because she had something worth fighting and dying for…something they knew nothing about.

They all knew about greed, survival, and strength…but they knew nothing about loyalty, friendship, or hope. Those she had in abundance.

So, Felicity…Talia…Selena Kyle…had learned from their mistakes. She was an innocent first and foremost, but she would not allow her seductive nature to caged and dormant, she accepted her darkness but refused to let it rule her, she prided herself on her intelligent and she would use her intelligence but to benefit others not just herself.

She knew that it was just a cover identity but she couldn't help but make it personal. Felicity had chosen Selena after her mother, and her father's middle name, Kyle.

Once identity was solid she sent a copy of the file to Oliver and Digg while she sent another to a certain Mr. Batman – he had indeed left a small note with a secure email address written on it the last time she had seen him, when he had broken into her apartment. All she had to do was sit back and watch with a smirk as both men scrambled to hunt down a person who didn't exist.

Moira Queen for the life of her could not understand why her daughter, Thea, had been avoiding her for the last three – very nearly four – months. So, here she was cornering her own daughter. "Thea dear, I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me plan a masquerade ball in Mr. Wayne's honor? I was hoping we would have it by this Friday. I'm very nearly one-hundred percent certain that he will agree to the merger and I figured what better way to celebrate then to throw a ball the last day of the probationary period. What do you think?"

_I think that you have enough secrets that they have created their own mask and that you won't need one for the party_. "Sure. Sounds great," said Thea instead of what was on her mind.

Later that same evening, Mr. Wayne was holding one of his own charity gala's in his rebuilt mansion. It had originally burned down when Rhas Al Ghul had seen fit to set the whole thing aflame as revenge for destroying the home of the League of Shadows four years ago now. Lucius Fox had convinced him to hold the charity gala himself to help establish his more respectable side of his reputation as a businessman. Grudgingly Mr. Wayne had agreed, but once the dancing, the eating, and the speech making was over and done with he had slinked off to his office only to find a very interesting sight waiting for him.

"You may think that steeling from the rich is acceptable, but you can't be both the good guy and the bad guy…Catwoman," said Mr. Wayne as he faced the one of the two women who had been plaguing his dreams for the last few months. The other being one Ms. Felicity Smoak.

"Mr. Wayne…aren't you supposed to be kissing the ass of some overzealous socialites for your charity gala?" said Catwoman as she climbed from her perch on his desk and sat gracefully on the edge of it while swirling the handle-end of her whip around in slow motion in a come-hither invitation.

"Is that all you think I'm good for, Ms. Kyle?"

"Oh, so you have figured out who I am. Funny, I didn't know billionaires like yourself were interested in people like me, only ever looking for your next big thing to rake in the dough," said Catwoman with a suspicious frown.

Wayne cursed himself internally. He had to remember that he was not in the form of his alter-ego and that he couldn't let anything about said alter-ego slip. "Not usually, but it's known that you have a thing for taking certain valuable objects from people like me and…we can't have that now can we." He slowly made his way predatorily towards her, all the while trying to mask his calculated movements as seductive instead. He couldn't physically stop her, not without giving her a good idea of just what exactly he was capable of. When he reached about a foot in front of her she placed her heeled shoes on his muscled abdomen. It was simply instinct that caused him to take a firm hold of her ankle, gently but forcefully moving her leg to accommodate his hips in between her thighs; the only thing separating them was their clothing. He leaned forward to place his hand on either die of her hips which forced her to lean back on to her elbows. The sight of her so spread out on his desk seared some pretty graphic images of just what he could do to her in that particular position. "That's a very lovely necklace," he said as his left hand went to graze the pearls that surrounded her swan-like neck. "My mother had one very similar to it. It can't possibly be the same one because hers are locked in here," he raised his other hand to reach past her and press the hidden fingerprint pad that opened the hidden safe in the wall behind the desk. "I am fairly certain that the manufacturer informed that this particular safe was uncrack able."

"Oops…no one told me it was uncrack able," she said with a smirking smile.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take those," said Wayne as he backed up to give her some room as he held out his hand waiting for her to just hand them over…or else.

"Now, a gentleman like yourself would never harm a woman anymore then a thief like me would harm an unarmed man," she said, but her hand whipped out faster than he anticipated and use the complete force of her strength to knock him on his ass before she moved to the window and opened it, letting the chilly evening breeze of the Palisades blow through the room. "However, every now and then…exceptions must be made." She climbed to the edge of the window and blew him a kiss. "Such a pleasure meeting you again, Mr. Wayne." And then…she was gone.

_Wait? Again. Again? _He had met her as Catwoman plenty of times while he himself was Batman, but he had never met her as Bruce Wayne – eccentric billionaire. Unless he had without knowing he did. Just who exactly was this woman?

They had run into each other again two nights later when he had been trying to stop her from stealing a jewelry set of royal Austrian Pink Diamonds from the Gotham City Museum of History. He was Batman and she was Catwoman. However, he and Detective Blake – who had come to his aid when the robbery had been called into the police and Batman assumed that Commissioner Gordon was waiting for their "ok" outside – had quickly found themselves knocked out and tied up and in the air about twenty feet from the floor of the museum. A platform of rusted nails waited for their quick impact right below them. When they awoke, Blake was not pleased.

"Well, isn't this just peachy. Why is it that it takes you like five minutes to take down two whole SWAT teams but a little petite woman dressed in black can knock you out cold in a matters of seconds?" said Blake in annoyance.

"How was I supposed to know she had knock out gas in her make-up compactor?" growled the Dark Knight.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you've FAUGHT HER LIKE TWO DOZEN TIMES IN THE LAST FOUR MONTHS!?"

"Well, well, well," said Catwoman as she made her appearance just next to the bed of nails below them. "Looks like that delicious body of yours is going to have a few puncture marks in it before the night is out, Batman."

"Ok, Bats…what's it going to be? Bat-Catnip to distract the overgrown feline or a batamajig high frequency thingy from the legendary utility belt to scramble her brains?" asked Blake in Batman's ear in a side whisper, but he was ignored.

"You've let larceny taint your loveliness, Catwoman."

She opened her mouth ready to send a verbal barb to his ego, but paused as she took in what he had just revealed to her. "Did you just call me lovely?" She couldn't help the innocent flattered blush that crept up her cheeks in a flattering way that had Batman growling…and not in a bad way.

"Lovely? Yes, but still a bit of a criminal…some of the time."

"Ok, less talk, more utility belt. Hello? Are you even listening to me?" whined Blake.

"You're a hero at heart Catwoman, but you still let your…desires…rule you. Give up this petty life of crime. I'll help…rehabilitate you," growled Batman.

"You're always trying to declaw me, Batman. Maybe one day I'll convince you that my claws can me quite…pleasurable," said Catwoman as she bit her lip in a strangely seductive yet innocent way, all the while play with the pearl necklace that she was wearing – the one she had stolen from him just a two night ago.

"Wait…are you two flirting?" asked Blake in masked shock.

"Perhaps I should clip your wings, Batman," whimpered Catwoman.

"Not if I caller you first," said Batman in a rough raspy voice.

"Oh…My…God! You are! You're flirting! Flirterers!" accused Blake, but he was cut off midstream when the rope that had been holding them up snapped and then they were falling, but Batman used his grappling gun to keep them from the bed of nails – which Catwoman had no doubt pulled from another part of the museum – and swung them to safety. Blake was just barely on his feet when he noticed that Catwoman and Batman were already engaged in a fight, if you could even call it that. It looked more like a seductive dance of wills. Oh, yeah. Totally flirting.

By that time, Commissioner Gordon had made his way into the Museum and was observing the fight much like Blake was. "Can you believe those two?" asked Blake. His boss just shook his head and rolled his eyes before he went off to deal with the Museum security guards. At that moment Batman finally got the upper hand and had Catwoman trapped within her own whip.

Blake pulled out his handcuffs and approached the two. It was Catwoman who spotted him first. "You aren't seriously going to arrest me?"

"Well, um…yeah?!"

"Back off, Blake. She's just a Cat burglar…not some psychopathic murderer," said Batman.

"I'm sorry, did you forget that she just tried to impale us both on a bed of nails?!" Just then Blake took a good look at the stuff Catwoman had on her own utility belt. "Wow, you're as geared up and prepared as he is," said Blake without really meaning to.

"Thank you. I have a taste for only the finest," said Catwoman as she glanced sideways at Batman. Just then she broke free of her own whip and ran off into the shadows.

"Whoa! What the…"

By Friday things had definitely gotten interesting for both Mr. Wayne and Felicity Smoak. When she found out about the Masquerade Ball that was being held at Queen Consolidated as a hopeful celebration from the most likelihood of a merger between Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises she had procured an invitation to the even thanks to Roy and his own sleight of hand which she had been helping him improve. She had been walking home from a walk with Isis – her blond wig placed firmly on her head – when she got the sudden feeling that she was being followed, but she couldn't find out who or where. So, she brushed it off and went home, completely unaware of the lone figure of Mr. Wayne gracing just below her entryway window with a very good view of her removing her wig to comb her finger through her natural hair. Bruce had used the tracker that he had placed in the pearl necklace years before to trace its whereabouts. Imagine his surprise when he learned that Felicity Smoak, aka Selena Kyle was indeed to the Catwoman. He had felt a sort of pressure lift from his chest and shoulders as he realized that two women who had been gracing his dreams as of late had been one in the same.

He went back to his black Lamborghini across the street to wait and follow her to her next location in the hopes of confronting her before the ball. Yet, low and behold her next location was the ball.

When Felicity Smoak walked into the ball room in Queen Consolidate as Selena Kyle with Tabitha White on her arm as her plus one, all eyes were on them. Tabitha had chosen and elegant strapless white gown that hugged her curves and gathered in the back to create a sort of bustle. Her own mask was painted onto her face with white and gold paint to match her white dress and gold chain jewelry. They quickly separated so that Tabitha could wander the ballroom along the edges in order to get a good look at everyone. Tonight she was Selena's eyes and ears while Selena played that life and death game that Moira Queen and Isabel Rochev had started four months ago.

Selena's own dress was red with beaded silk along her bosom, bottom, and frontal region, while the rest flowed over her figure in a red sheer fabric. Her entire figure a shadowy outline with little left to the imagination. The dress was elegant, sexy, but still managed not to be slutty. Perhaps it was how she wore it? Her own mask had been painted on with black and a dark sparkling blood red around her eyes and brow line.

She quickly found herself dancing with a wealthy old fart that couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself, all the while unaware of the dark pair of eyes that were fixed on her from a dark corner of the room.

"See anything you like?" asked Isabel as she seductively sauntered over to Mr. Wayne in a bright sequined silver dress that was nothing but over the top and gaudy.

"Ms. Rochev, I believe," replied Bruce as he stood as stiffly as possible hoping to give Isabel a clear idea of the fact that her seduction was not going to work on him.

"Oh, Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises will soon be merged. We're almost family, there's no need to be so formal."

"You sound confident that I will agree to the merger."

"You wouldn't have come here otherwise, plus you're an intelligent business man. You know a good…deal…when you see one, and I doubt you'd pass up such an opportunity," said Isabel in a suggestive manner as she trailed a finger down his arm. "What do you think of our party?"

"Shallow. Presumptuous." At his words, Isabel's cunning made up face fell. "And as to your assumption bout the merger…the answer is no."

"I don't quite understand what you mean by…"

"Did you know that all the project patents in your Applied Sciences Department – the ones I was truly interested in getting my hands on – were invented by one Ms. Smoak? You probably did. But what you fail to realize is that due to the fact that all of Ms. Smoak's projects are patents, they belong to the company only so long as she remains with the company. When she quite you lost the only appeal that Queen Consolidated had. As such, there is nothing you or your company has that I want. And I want Felicity Smoak." Isabel seemed speechless at his words. Speechless and furious. "Like I told Mr. Queen when Ms. Smoak quite. You lost your greatest asset. Good evening Ms. Rochev."

Bruce Wayne made his way to Felicity and her dance partner just in time seeing as the old fart's hand was making its way to her back side. "Mind if I cut in?" The old man wandered off a bit disappointed while Felicity gave Wayne a look of annoyance. "Oh, you aren't happy to see me."

"I figured you'd be too distracted with Isabel Rochev." Felicity tried to resist him but in the end he pulled her into his arms and led her into a slow sensual waltz. Her right hand had curled itself over his shoulders as she unconsciously placed her hand at the base of his neck and raked her nails through the hair at his nape. She felt the shiver go through his body as he pulled her closer until their bodied were perfectly lined up. He mumbled something and she could have sworn he said, "A perfect fit."

"You sound jealous," said Wayne as he smiled hopefully. His own right hand held her left as his left arm encircled her waist.

"Not in a million years."

"Who's your partner?" asked Wayne as he motioned with a tilt of his head towards her elderly ex-dance partner.

"Potential mark. His wife is in Ibetsa, but she left her black diamonds behind, though."

Wayne smiled at her slip-up. "It's pronounced, Ibetha. You wouldn't want these people figuring out you're a crook not a social climber no would you?"

"You think I care what anyone in this room thinks of me?" asked Selena in an air of insult.

"I doubt you care what anyone in any room thinks of you," said Wayne as he tried to be more reassuring.

"Please don't condescend me Mr. Wayne. You don't know anything about me."

"Well, Felicity Smoak, I know you created a false identity, namely Selena Kyle, to keep your…little secret…and I know that there is most certainly more to you than meets the eye," he said it all in a rough whisper against the shell of her ear.

"How-How did you…"

"Take a wild guess," said Wayne, purposefully using his Batman voice. He felt her stiffen and then shiver as she made the same connection that he had.

She now knew. He was Batman.

"What do you plan on doing with me now that you've figured out my little secret?"

While he knew she hadn't intended her words to sound or even convey seduction, he was seduced nonetheless. Everything about her seduced him. "Nothing at all, except perhaps, to ask for your help. I have some contacts in the criminal world and something big is about to happen. I don't know what, how, or who will be involved…but it's going to be big. And when it is time to fight, I'd feel much better with at my side."

"And what makes you think I'll agree?"

"Because, I need you. Whether it was your intention or not, you've captured me completely, and I want you by my side…not behind me…not beneath me; you're my equal. I would accept nothing less." Wayne's words held truth in them, but Felicity still worried about his intentions. After all, she'd been fooled before.

"Please, don't flirt with me. It has been my experience that when a man like you flirts with a girl like me…it's just so you can get what it is that you want."

"I don't anything from you, just…you. I may want you physically, so much so that I ache for you, but I respect you too much to seduce you like a common womanizer. You're a very beautiful woman, any red blooded male could tell you that. Your mind is what turn me on the most," said Wayne with a low growl.

Felicity had to fight back her warring emotions as the truth and emotion behind his words. She was jerked out of her thoughts when his hand gently spanned her pale throat and began to unhook the pearls.

"Now, despite the fact that those pearls do look better on you than they did in my safe, I still can't let you keep them…at least not yet," said Wayne as he pulled the necklace from her neck, letting it slide against her skin sensually. Felicity turned to leave when his hand on her wrist pulled her back to him, his mouth slanting over her in a matter of seconds. When she gasped in shock he plundered her mouth. When he finally relented she let out a faint whimper of protest when his lips left hers before she regained her senses and walked off briskly, leaving behind a very pleased billionair-superhero.

"Hey, y-you scared her off!" complained her elderly ex-dance partner as he tried to chase after her.

Mr. Wayne raised his hand to touch his mouth and was pleased to see the faint red smudges of her lipstick come away on his thumb and forefinger. "Not likely.

Meanwhile, a certain Sara Lance, who had worn a very unoriginal pale yellow dress to the ball, had been engrossed with the scene just ten feet away from her. She had recognized Selena Kyle from the pictures of the file that Felicity had given to Digg and Oliver. But that was not what had her attention, no. It was the three faint – barely there – scars that showed in the flickering chandelier light of the ballroom that had grabbed her attention. The same scars that she had noticed on Felicity after she had helped sew up her bullet wound after she had faced off Tockman.

It couldn't be! Felicity…Selena…slowly Sara's mind began to put together the pieces when someone conveniently bumped into her.

"Well, if it isn't the little birdie come home. Hello, Canary," said Tabitha as she starred down the younger smaller woman.

Sara was shocked as she took in the appearance of Tabitha White – the White Tiger – the same woman who had escorted Felicity…Selena. Things were very clearly not what they appeared to be.

"I trust you'll be discrete. You wouldn't want to do my friend anymore damage then you already have," said Tabitha in a firm voice as she gave Sara a knowing look. Her first priority had been to protect her charge, Talia, and that was exactly what she was doing. She didn't give Sara time to answer before she left.

Meanwhile, Thea was doing everything she could to avoid her mother before Moira had so rudely yanked her daughter into an empty room. "Thea, please tell what it is that is bothering you. I am your mother and if you are keeping something from me then…"

"That is really rich coming from you, of all people," retorted Thea in harsh voice filled with tears that were threatening to choke her.

"What…"

"I know, mom! I know the truth," said Thea. Everything about Moira froze as she took in what her daughter was telling her. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go home…with Roy." Thea left Moira standing there as she hastily left with a worried Roy following in her wake.

Bruce Wayne had decided to leave the ball just then when he reached into his pocket and found that his valet ticket was gone. _Felicity_. He turned to the Valet at the front doors of Queen Consolidated and stated, "It appears that I've lost my ticket."

"Your wife said you'd be taking a cab home, sir," replied the Valet.

"My wife?"

He was forced to wait thirty-five minutes until Alfred finally arrived with the Rolls Royce. They were halfway home when Alfred got a text from Fox, who he had asked to track Mr. Wayne's car, giving its location. "Um…Master Wayne, it appears that Mr. Fox has found the location of your car."

"Yes, where is it?" asked Bruce.

"It appears…it appears that she…dumped it into the river…sir," said Alfred.

"She did WHAT?!"

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, read and review. I love hearing from you guys. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nine: No More Masks**

"_**I am no bird, and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will."**_

_**-Jane Eyre**_

Based on her own Intel of what she had learned about Slade Wilson, better known to the criminal underworld as Deathstroke, and the information that her charge had given her, Tabitha White was able to surmise just exactly what Slade wanted in Starling City. A war based solely on revenge by using anything and everyone that Oliver Queen loves most in this world; meaning that her charge was in danger as well. Thus, that was how Tabitha – the White Tiger – found herself in the Lair of Deathstroke himself; ready to do anything she could to protect Talia.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. The legendary White Tiger…I've heard of you. To what do I owe the honor?" asked Slade in a calm but curious voice.

"I know what you plan to do…to Oliver Queen that is, and while I have no sympathies for him or his problems, I would like to make it infinitely clear that those plans of yours not involve Felicity Smoak. She is very dear to me, and while she may be the Arrows greatest weakness, she is still off limits to the likes of you," said Tabitha with as much authority of that of Rhas Al Ghul. Her old mentor had taught her very well. There she stood in front of Slade, who sat on the edge of his own desk, dressed in dark charcoal grey leather and a large samurai sword in one hand.

"Well, I respect you for your care of your charge, but I can assure you, I have no intentions of hurting Felicity Smoak," said Slade with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Strangely enough, I believe you. But…why?"

"I would think that the mere fact that I promise to never harm Felicity Smoak, or does she go by Selena Kyle now?"

"She has any names, but you still have not answered my question. Why?"

"She…She reminds me someone…someone who was very dear to me. I would never disrespect her life anymore then I would that of the life of the woman that I have acted my revenge for. Rest assured, Felicity Smoak is safe from me. However…"

Slade's words caused Tabitha to pause in her relaxed state and stiffen in preparations for a fight once more. "Yes?"

"I do intend to reveal the true Oliver Queen to your dear Catwoman. Yes, I know who she is in that respect. The truth may hurt her mentally and emotionally, but it needs to be done."

"Very well, so long as her life is not threatened I shall not stand in the way of your plans," was Tabitha's reply before she disappeared into the shadows from whence she came.

Moira knew Malcolm Merlyn was alive, that fact had been obvious ever since he had approached her after her release after her trial. The threat she had made to him that night all those months ago was still open. Rhas Al Ghul had not been pleased with Malcolm, but Moira Queen was even less pleased with one persistent Felicity Smoak. While Oliver and Thea both now knew the truth of Thea's paternity, Malcolm still posed a threat other than revealing said truth. He could still very well take her daughter away from her. Now, Felicity had simply made Moira very mad, first by revealing her secret to Oliver and then by not dying like she was supposed to when Moira pushed her out of that window four months ago. Suffice it to say, Moira was going to kill two birds with one stone. First, she needed to get Malcolm out of her children's lives forever, and in doing that…hopefully it would ensure the end for Ms. Smoak as well.

So, there on her phone in her office high up in her throne in her castle sat the evil Moira Queen. "Yes, I would like to speak with the your leader," said Moira as the sharp voice on the other end of the phone answered.

Bane answered Moira's request to talk with him, since he was the new Rhas Al Ghul since Henri Ducard's death. "What may I do for you Mrs. Queen?"

"I have some information that could prove to be very valuable to you. In exchange for this information I want you to do me a favor."

"Depends on the favor," said Bane, but he was curious.

"I want you to ensure the death of someone very close to my family," said Moira in a quiet but firm voice.

"And what is the information you have to give in exchange for this…favor?"

"Malcolm Merlyn is still alive, he is hiding somewhere in Starling City."

The news was not news at all to Bane, for he and the entire League of Shadows have known the location of Merlyn for a good year now, but he was still curious as to who Moira wanted him to kill. "And who is it you wish for the League to dispose of?"

"Felicity Meghan Smoak. I have sent any and all information I have on her to your fax number, you should be receiving it any second now."

Bane turned in his office at the League headquarters, the one room that held electricity, and grabbed the papers that had just started coming in through his fax. He lost all breath when he saw the picture of this Felicity Smoak. It was her. The child he had sworn to protect and bring home to the League. It was his beloved Talia.

This changed some things. No longer would the League be hiding in the shadows as Malcolm Merlyn finished his task destroying Starling City. No, the League needed to come forth and get her out before the fall of Starling. But, first Bane intended to find out everything he could about his beloved's new identity.

When Felicity received a call from Digg, she wasn't too surprised, they had kept in contact for the last few months and was still just as close as they used to be, they just didn't see each other every minute of every day. She was, however, a little surprised when Digg asked if he could come over – there was something important that he needed to talk about and h couldn't do that with the others of their old Team. So, Felicity agreed and gave him her new address to her childhood home. When Digg arrived, he was shocked at the dark and brooding beauty of the houses architecture, and yet how it still seemed to be very Felicity looking.

So, there they sat in her living room, a cup of coffee in their hands, Felicity waiting to hear what it was the was clearly bothering Digg. "So, how are things?"

"Different," said Digg with a resigned sigh. "It's not the same without you. You were the glue that held us together and now…they are sorry, Felicity." He referred to Sara and Oliver and the clear shame the two carried day in and day out for their actions.

"I know. That's what makes everything so horrible. They had to have known what their actions would do to everyone around them, not just me or the Team, but Laurel, and rest of the Lance family, Thea and Roy. It's something that I think they have yet to learn, that actions have consequences and no amount of saying I'm sorry can fix them," said Felicity with a small resigned smile.

"He loves you."

"Does he? His actions prove otherwise and actions speak louder than words. But, you are right. I believe in Oliver's own way he does love me, but I don't think he knows what that means – what real love means. He's still just as foolish and childish as he was before the island, he needs…"

"To grow up?"

"Yes."

"I agree. His entire life he has had things handed to him, people saved him, protected him, and he was able to buy his way out of anything. Even on the island – from what he's told us – he still had people with him to take the fall for him, to protect and save him. When he came home everyone still wanted to cater to his needs. Perhaps he should have done the Arrow crusade of his alone, maybe then – with no one there to help him or bail him out of his troubles – he would have grown up more. Maybe we are the crutch that holds him back, but…then I look back on all the times we spent together as a team and how much he grew because of us…because of you. Either way you look at it there's good and bad reasons, but in spite of it all…I do believe he honestly loves you Felicity. He just doesn't know how to."

"I know, but is that fair to me. I deserve someone who is going to treat me the way a woman is supposed to be treated…to love me first and foremost and…I deserve more than constantly being in second place to Sara and Laurel. And until he realizes that, I am going to keep myself out of the equation," said Felicity with authority that Digg could never go against. "Now, what was it really that you wanted to speak with me about?"

"I've been recruited by a secret government agency run by a woman named Anna Waller. With the way things are with Oliver, I would have considered joining a new team, but one of the other members are…" Digg took a deep breath. "Ms. Waller has also recruited Slade Wilson, Floyd Lawton, Lyla, Bronze Tiger, and Shrapnel."

"Well, I'm guessing you don't particularly want to work with a big band of criminals."

"That is exactly why."

"What do you think you, me and Oliver were for the last two years?"

"We broke the law but we saved lives, Felicity."

"But we were still criminals. Vigilantes. We took the law into our own hands and we played judge, jury, and executioner," said Felicity with a faraway look in her eyes. That first year she had helped Oliver find his enemies from his father's list and he had killed them. She had helped and enabled him to kill all those people. They may have been bad guys, but they had been murdered nonetheless. She was as much a killer and Sara, Oliver, and Digg were. "You came to me to find out just what this secret government agency wants with people like you, Slade, and Deadshot."

"If you wouldn't mind," asked Digg. "And…if I cans stay here while you do it, I'd be much obliged. I can't deal with Oliver and his drama right now."

"Of course, but this could take a while," said Felicity as she began to work on fining out just who Digg was getting into bed with, figuratively speaking of course.

Six hours later both Digg and Felicity were shocked at what they had found out about Suicide Squad and the truth about Deadshot. "My God! Are you certain that all of this is true?" Digg asked Felicity for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, I hacked pretty much every government database and this was the same thing that they all said about Deadshot," said Felicity as she looked at Digg in sympathy. He had been a soldier himself, and the mere fact that his own government and country – the people he had sworn to protect and defend – would betray one of their own…it sickened him.

"How can this be?" asked Digg in horror and he stared at the paper files that Felicity had printed out for him.

"The only way you're going to get any real answers is if you ask him yourself."

When Digg called Oliver two days later to inform him that he was going to be gone for the next week to help Lyla with a mission for ARGUS, Oliver was hesitant to not ask questions, but he eventually let it go. He and Digg had not been on the best of speaking terms ever since Felicity had left. So, he would endure the absence of his onetime friend for the next week and hope that in that time he would be able to think of something…someway to make it up to both Digg and Felicity for everything he had done to them.

It wasn't until the mission was over, they had taken down a corrupt war lord in south east Africa as their first test run mission to see how well their new team fit. In the end Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel decided saving the world was not worth their time. Shrapnel, who had been fatally wounded during the mission died two days later, and Bronze Tiger wasn't about to put his own life in danger for the good of others. As such, it had Anna Waller thinking about offering Roy Harper a place on their team to make up for the loss of Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel. Digg knew all too well that Roy would jump at the chance to be part of a real team. Oliver had not been very welcoming with Roy and Roy was still pissed at Oliver for hurting Felicity the way he did, plus he didn't like Sara and the type of person she seemed to be.

So, that was how Digg found himself sitting in a private jet on his way back to Starling City with Slade Wilson sitting not ten feet away from him. Ms. Waller had made Slade the resident team leader for Suicide Squad. Lyla had fallen asleep next to Digg with her head resting soundly against his shoulder, and right in front of him sat none other than Floyd Lawton – Deadshot – the man who had killed his brother.

"You want to know if any of it's true," stated Lawton. Digg looked up to look his brother's killer in the eye. "All the information in that big file about me you've been carrying around with you for the last week." Digg wore a surprised look on his face that Lawton had figured out the file had to do with him. "I noticed it while you were packing before we left Africa. I'm guessing you found out who I really am and you're just aching to find out whether it's all true or not."

"Is it," asked Digg.

"Which part?"

"That you were once a sniper for the military, and that you killed my brother because you were ordered to?!" said Digg in a whispered shout, trying not to wake Lyla.

"You know, when I was younger I fell in love with my high school sweetheart, but we were both poor and we wanted out of the small hinky-dink town we'd been raised in, so the only logical option for me was to sign up for the military. That was when I realized I had a gift…or a curse, depending on how you look at it. No matter what kind of gun I was handed, I could shoot it. I had perfect aim no matter what. I worked for U.S. military for ten years, and in those ten years 80% of the people I was ordered to kill were innocent. When I found out I hunted down my superior officers and killed them all. By the time I was done with them I was too ashamed to go back to her," said Lawton in bitter ironic voice. Digg had been wondering who the girl was in the few pictures that Lawton carried with him everywhere, now he knew. "I gave my life, my mind, my, heart, and my soul to my country…and in return they betrayed me by having me kill innocent men and women; making me do their dirty work for them. You were a soldier once, how do think it would feel if the country you gave everything to took everything from you, including your humanity." That was the last that Lawton said on the matter before turning away from Digg.

"Did you make them suffer? The men who ordered my brother's death, did you make them suffer for it?"

"A thousand times over," said Lawton in a harsh voice.

"You pulled the trigger. You killed him, but…you also thought you were serving your country. I can't forgive you for what you did, but I can understand it…now."

"I understand."

It had been hard working without Digg for the last week, but the fact that he would be home later that night was a relief that washed over Oliver in such a strong wave that left him almost giddy. The loss of Felicity and the ever growing possibility of losing Digg weighed heavily on him each and every day. He sat in Felicity's old computer desk chair when the computers themselves began to go crazy with beeping and alerts. Sara, who had been practicing with one of the dummies, and Roy, who had been reading the latest article on Batman and Catwoman, both looked towards the desk of monitors and ran to Oliver's sides.

"Why is it doing that? What is it?" asked Roy with a frown etched onto his young and perfectly sculpted face.

"I don't know. It looks like it's one of Felicity's pre-programmed alerts for ARGUS. Roy, can you see how to access it?" asked Oliver as he made room for the youngest member of their team.

"Sure," said Roy. It took him a good ten minutes – ten minutes longer then it would have had it been Felicity – to find out what the alert for ARGUS was all about, but when he did it was a shock to say the least. "Oh. My. God."

"Roy, what is it?" asked Oliver but his question was answered when took a look at the computer screen of a street camera picture of Nyssa, an unknown man in a strange mask, and none other than Malcom Merlyn.

"The League. That's Bane from the League. If he's here then…so are the rest of them," said Sara with a shocked and frightened look written all over her face.

"Call Digg. See if his plane has landed yet. Roy, find out where the League is going to meet and what they want. Then I want you to call Felicity and see what she knows about all of this," said Oliver in a rush as he left the main room of the Foundry to suit up in his hood.

Meanwhile, Digg was just putting a sleeping Lyla to bed when he walked back out into the living room of their shared apartment to see Slade Wilson leaning against the open kitchen counter. "What do you want?"

"Felt like talking to my new friend and team mate," said Slade with a sideways smirk.

"We're not friends."

"Why not? When we have so much in common. You and I are…"

"Nothing alike."

"Oh, but we are, aren't we? Both soldiers, both friends with Oliver Queen, both betrayed by Oliver Queen," said Slade in a hard distant voice.

"Oliver has never betrayed me," said Digg.

"Hasn't he? About a year ago, wasn't it? The night you and a few – now dead – agents of ARGUS went up against your ex-enemy, Deadshot. Oliver was supposed to help, and instead he abandoned you to the fate of surviving a man with skills like Deadshot. And on top of that, five innocent men died that night because of his absence. Not only has Oliver betrayed you, but Ms. Smoak as well. What I don't understand is how you can work with a man who would hurt the woman you consider to be a little sister?! Or do you not care about her either?" As Slade continue to speak Digg could not help feeling at first, surprised by how much about their team Slade knew about, and then resigned and a little broken at how true everything Slade just said was. "It must hurt you, truly, to work alongside a man like Oliver Queen who has no recollection of what true loyalty is. Can you truly trust him? Especially when it comes down to the choice that he will have to make at some point between you and Felicity…and his precious Lance sisters! Can you honestly trust him to make the right choice? Let's face it…he knows nothing about trust, loyalty or love. He will betray you again, and Ms. Smoak, but the next time he does…the consequences might be a lot worse than just one of your beloved team members walking away. Next time someone's going to end up dead, and deep down you know that." Slade had made his way in front of Digg and they were now standing head to head. "Now, you may not care about your own life, but what about the life of Ms. Smoak. She has proven time and time again that her loyalty is true and honest. Instead of hoping that our mutual friend will change his ways…and grow into an honest man, perhaps you should take care of what little you have left of those you love. And just so you know, that wasn't a threat…just an observation."

With those final words Slade left, and Digg felt a little more empty inside then he had the week before. Slade had been right in his assessment of Oliver's character. That night that Oliver had chosen Laurel over him had hurt, not because he had chosen Laurel instead of him, but because Oliver had not even had the common courtesy to call him and tell him the truth…that their plans had changed; and because of his lack of thought or compassion – it was like Slade had said – five innocent men had died that night because of it. Oliver could have called, at least! Now, Oliver had done the same thing with Felicity, forever stringing her along and giving her hope while screwing around with another Lance sister.

What was worse was the fact that in that past week, Digg had felt more loyalty, understanding, and trust while working alongside Slade, Deadshot, and Lyla then he ever had while working with Oliver – Felicity being the one exception. That realization made Digg feel ill, and he slowly sunk to the floor with his back against the wall of his living room. Slade was right in the fact that he couldn't change Oliver, but what Slade hadn't realized was that he and Felicity had never wanted to change Oliver. All they had wanted was for Oliver to become a better version of himself, but now Digg wasn't even sure that he could do that. Not after everything he had done.

He and Felicity thought they had seen something in Oliver; something honorable.

They were very wrong.

And in that moment, Digg realized that his friend wasn't a hero, he wasn't even sure Oliver was his friend anymore either.

The truth hurt.

Felicity had been looking for Isis for over an hour now, but no matter where she looked either in her house or around the property, she couldn't find her fury little friend. It took another twenty minutes of searching when she finally found a small note sticking to her entryway wall with a small Batarang protruding from it. It appears that a certain Dark Knight was getting back at her for dumping his car into the river that surrounded both Gotham and Starling City. Well, if he wanted to play then that was exactly what he'd get.

She found herself standing on the roof of the skyscraper across the street from Queen Consolidated a mere twenty feet from the Caped Crusader that she's been skipping around with at night for the last four and a half months. "Oh, come on now. Don't be shy. Why don't you say hello to an old friend, Mr. Wayne."

"Hello, Ms. Kyle…or do you prefer Ms. Smoak?" said Batman with a rough voice that still sent shivers down her spine.

"What makes you think either of them are my real names?" said Felicity cryptically.

"Fair enough. Now, I believe you came because I have something of your," said Batman as he held up Isis in his hands. Felicity didn't know why but the mere fact that the big bad Batman was holding a small ball of fur was both amusing and highly arousing to her.

"Yes, now if you please," Felicity said as she walked closer towards him, crooking her finger at him to give Isis back to her. They met in the middle, and he…handed the cat over to its rightful owner. Felicity honestly didn't know what to make of it.

"I just wanted to lure you here." There was her answer. Straightforward, she liked that in a man.

"What for?"

"To talk."

"So talk," said Felicity as she placed Isis back on the ground, but before the small black cat left their presence it rubbed up against the legs of one Caped Crusader before trotting off into the darkness. It appeared that her cat like her masked hero friend. "Flirt," mumbled Felicity under her breath as she glared at her retreating fury friend.

"I wonder where she got it from," said Batman in a low teasing tone.

"Listen, about the car…I…" Felicity was interrupted when Tabitha's voice came over their comm link.

"Dearest, your friends are in danger. Bane, Nyssa, and Merlyn have them cornered on the roof of Queen Consolidated. I will meet you there," said Tabitha in a rush. As Felicity turned to glance across the street, low and behold a fight had indeed broken out between her old family and her present friends.

"Friends of yours?" asked Batman.

"Yes, the League of Shadows has them cornered," said Felicity and she was a bit more surprised by the lack of shock on Batman's face when she mentioned the League. "By your indifference to the League, something tells me you know more about them then I originally thought."

"And by the fact that you referred to them as your friends as well as the Arrow, something tells me know them more then I originally thought. I also assume you need my help," was Batman's reply.

"Yes."

"Well, lead the way."

When Digg received the call from Roy about the League possibly coming back for Sara, the last thing he wanted to do was help Oliver or his recent screw have an all-out brawl with Sara's angry ex-girlfriend. But, when Roy made it clear that he was being dragged into this too, he couldn't let the younger man go out there with Sara and Oliver alone. So, that was how he found himself face to face in a confrontation between Nyssa, some dude named Bane, and Malcolm Merlyn.

"We had a deal Nyssa. You promised you would leave me and the people I love alone," said an angry Sara.

"Why do you assume that we are here for you, lover? Not everything is about you, my dear. In fact we are here for my father's _true_ daughter," said Nyssa with an angry smirk. "Talia." Sara found considering she had thought the child from the story Nyssa had told her long ago was dead. Apparently not. "We want no quarrel with you lot, so let us be and we'll be out of your way in a few short days, as soon as we have what we came here for."

"No, you come to my City and think that you won't face some retribution," growled Oliver, his bow and arrow drawn.

"Hmm, I see your boyfriend still wants to think the best of people in his precious City, including you, lover. Tell me, how long was I gone before you jumped into bed with him?" asked Nyssa with a disgusted sneer.

Sara flinched at the accusation coming from the woman she loved. "Nyssa, please…forgive…"

"You are not the woman I thought you were, now be gone from my sight."

But with one faulty move on Sara's part, an all-out fight broke open with a flood gates bursting fourth between these seven warriors. The fight was not too far in when Batman and Catwoman seemed to literally drop from the sky. The fight broke into an all-out war at that point. Oliver and Digg were the first to drop, then Roy and Sara; by that time another member had joined in on the fight – none other than the White Tiger herself. Between the three of them, the White Tiger, the Dark Knight, and the Catwoman…the fight was very nearly equal. The white Tiger had Nyssa in a tight hold with her arms wrapped around her neck and waist, while the Dark Knight quickly put Malcolm Merlyn unconscious and on his back. The Catwoman had gone up against Bane, but for some reason, Oliver could tell just by watching the deadly fight, that her movements were not fatal or deadly, but more of a distraction to get the bigger man's attention. It wasn't until Bane had her on her back a hand around her throat that she spoke, a voice that Oliver knew all too well. Felicity.

"Bane. My friend, please." Bane scrambled away from the child he had sworn to protect, but in doing so he drew the attention of everyone around him. Tabitha moved her gaze away from Nyssa and towards her charge, and it was then that the younger woman got the best of her for once in her life and withdrew a nine inch dagger and aimed it at the fallen group of barely-alive vigilantes. They were all clumped so close together – Digg, Oliver, Roy, and Sara – that it was hard to see which one of them the dagger was aimed at, but it didn't matter. It never reached its target, because in that moment Felicity came fly through the air as the dagger soared towards her old friends and instead of harming them, it pierced right through her chest and her heart. She was dead in seconds.

Bane was furious, it was only Tabitha's reassuring words of, "She has cat blood and Mirakuru mixed into her DNA, she will be fine in a few hours," that kept him from snapping Nyssa's neck.

"No, Felicity!" Oliver cried out hoarsely as he tried to crawl his way over to her. It took Roy, Sara, and Digg to keep him from going to her.

"Where is your Lair?" growled Batman, who had already pulled the dagger out of the now dead Felicity. "Where is it? We need to take her to somewhere safe?" it was Digg who answered him in the end.

It had been four hours since Nyssa had killed Felicity and Oliver could not understand how everyone could remain so damned calm! But, Tabitha just kept saying the same thing over and over again, "She has cat blood and Mirakuru mixed into her DNA, she will be fine."

"What does that even mean?!" yelled Oliver.

"You know, I would have thought working with Felicity would have rubbed off some of her intelligence on you, but clearly not," said Batman – or Bruce Wayne considering everyone's masks had come off once they were all safely beneath Verdant, which had been a shocker in itself – with a deadpan voice. "She's a cat, she'll be fine."

Oliver was about ready to punch someone or something if that repetitive saying wasn't explained clearly to him very soon, when Roy gave a sudden, "Oh.

"OH! I get it," said Roy airily. Everyone turned to look at him. "Well, cats…they have nine lives so…if what those two," points to Wayne and Tabitha. "Say is true, then Felicity will just…come back from the dead. Right?"

"Yes," said Tabitha with perfect timing as Felicity – who had been lying on the med-bay table in full costume minus her mask – gave a rasping gasp of life as she jolted into a sitting position. Oliver, Roy, and Sara were frozen in their place at the sight of their most valued team member literally coming back from the dead. Digg jumped up and started checking Felicity's vitals while Tabitha and Wayne did what they could to keep her calm and explain what had happened.

**A/N: Ok, guys…let me just say that I am so glad final exams week is over! What a nightmare. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, leave me a review or shoot me a PM! I always love hearing from you guys.**

**Next Chapter: The Dark Knight – things really start to get messy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorite and reviewed. I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Please, read and review.**

**Chapter Ten: The Dark Knight**

"_**May you know the age of hope when you see it!"**_

_**-Annette Curtis Klause; Blood & Chocolate**_

Three weeks had passed since the fateful night of Felicity's death and rebirth, and Oliver was still reeling from the information overload he had received that night. First, there was the bit about how his own mother had been involved in killing Felicity – which had led to her cat-laced-Mirakuru transformation – with some enforced help from Isabel Rochev who had covered it all up. Then, there was the fact that both Tabitha – aka the White Tiger – and Mr. Wayne – aka the Dark Knight/Batman/Caped Crusader (whatever the hell name he went by these days) – were both respectively also injected with Mirakuru and had been for a few years now. Tabitha, for the last fifteen years, had been carrying the Mirakuru in her blood laced with the DNA of a Northern Siberian White Tiger. Mr. Wayne, from what Oliver had been told, carried the Mirakuru in his blood laced with the DNA of a black Leopard. Both animals considered to be the most volatile and strong mammals on the planet next to the Grizzly Bear and the Polar Bear. He had also learned that Rhas Al Ghul, who was now dead, had also carried the Mirakuru laced in his blood with the DNA of a Russian Red Wolf. On top of that, the mere fact that Mr. Wayne was a masked Vigilante in Gotham as well was something that had been equally shocking as everything else.

In spite of all of this, Oliver had tried his hardest to cope, but each week it grew harder and harder, especially with the growing fact that Felicity had spent the last three weeks working with Mr. Wayne/Batman on trying to figure out why – beyond their search for Talia – the League was really in Starling City. He didn't like the thought of his Felicity being involved in the criminal underworld, and he liked it even less that she was doing it with Wayne…of all people. All throughout the past three weeks, the thought of Felicity and Wayne getting closer and closer – as was obvious by their interactions – was forcing Oliver to realize the same thing over and over again…

_Self: meet jealousy, where you'll get a mind-numbing headache, an irresistible urge to commit a violent murder, and a damn inferiority complex!_

For the first time in a long time he knew what it felt like to have someone you wanted being taken away from you, and he had no one to blame for himself. But, he needed to tell her…everything. Seeing her with Wayne was eating him up alive, the knowledge of them working together like she had with him was driving him insane. For two years he'd ignored what he felt towards her, denied it, or forced himself to not even acknowledge it. Now…he needed her to know.

Thus, it was on this particular night – it was a Friday and things had been quite in the criminal underbelly of Starling City lately…what with five masked heroes running around all at once – that Oliver was finally going to come clean with Felicity and himself.

Felicity chose that moment to walk into the alley side entrance of the Foundry. She was wearing simple skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and dark blue heeled ankle boots. A simple purple leather jacket finished the colorful outfit. "Oh, hi Oliver. Just wanted to check on some of my alerts," said Felicity in a distracted voice s she made her way over to her desk of computer monitors where she promptly bent forward to focus on her task. Oliver slowly but deliberately made his way towards her.

"Felicity, I…" the words caught in his throat. Felicity paused in what she was doing and straightened as she felt his presence behind her. Turning, she looked him in the eye and frowned at his lack of voice. "I…" Oliver's eyes closed before he seemed to give up on his own voice and gripped her face between the palms of his hands and lean forward. He hesitated at the small gasp that came from Felicity's lips before diving head first into his kiss.

Felicity had spent the better part of two years wondering what it would be like to kiss Oliver Queen, but this…well, it was not what she expected. At first she figured it would be passionate and rough, and it sure as hell wasn't gentle but…the kiss held a certain level of vulnerability to it. First his lips just brushed over her before it turned into a steady heated lip-lock. In the end it was Felicity who separated the kiss in her need for air.

"I…I love you," Oliver let out in a puff of air. "I love you."

Felicity took a small step back and gazed up at him with calculating look that held love, hope, but also a sense of wariness, and Oliver hated that he had done that to her. He hated that there was any measure of doubt in her mind about what he felt, but he was going to ensure that she knew that it was her he wanted and that she was the most important woman in his life. Felicity's sigh broke through his thoughts.

"If we're going to do this, we do it the right way. I deserve no less from you," said Felicity seriously.

"Agreed," said Oliver in a rough voice. "Meet me here tomorrow."

"For?" asked Felicity, unable to mask the hope in her voice.

"Because, Ms. Smoak…I'd like to date you."

"Ok," said Felicity with a watery smile of joy. This was finally happening.

It was 6:30 the next evening, just an hour before his date with Felicity, when Oliver got the call from a panicked Sara. She had been trying to make amends with Laurel, and the first step to that was complete and total honesty, and as such she had come clean about her involvement with Oliver before, during, and after the island. She had informed Laurel that the affair between Oliver and her had started two weeks before she had gone on the Gambit with him, and then of course there was the fact that they had sexual relations while Sara had been on the island with Oliver, but the worst was how Sara had revealed that she and Oliver had had sex mere hours after her return. Laurel had guessed that they had sex, but she had assumed it was a day or two before that fateful night during their family-reunion diner. Suffice it to that Laurel had irrevocably been driven over the deep end with this new knowledge and, according to Sara's desperate call for help from Oliver, was threatening to kill herself.

By the time Oliver had reached Laurel's apartment, Detective…officer Lance, Mrs. Lance, and Sara were already there along with an ambulance and a couple EMTs. Laurel seemed to be bad off, but at least the EMTs had some sort of control over her, but the moment she saw Oliver she seemed to lose what little sanity she had left. It wasn't until six hours later after they had all, by force, put Laurel into a mental and rehab facility just outside of Starling City, that Oliver realized that he had completely forgotten about is date with Felicity. He was just about to make his way home when Digg and Roy found him and cornered him to reveal some interesting news about Malcom Merlyn having just been spotted and now the public news was going to practically have a field day with his very obvious return from the dead.

Oliver was torn, but in the end he forced himself to stay a while longer in order to relay the message to Sara. Digg and Roy left first and headed to Verdant.

When they arrived at said Foundry, they were shocked to see Felicity sitting tiredly in her chair all dolled up. She wore a simple but sexy black cocktail dress with a red belt synched at her waist, matching sparkling red stiletto heels and dark green nail polish – so dark they appeared to be black – adorning her sharp fingernails.

"Wow, Blondie. Don't you look hot all spiffed up. Got a hot date?" asked Roy good naturedly.

"As a matter of fact I do. Where's Oliver," asked Felicity with confusion. She had assumed that the reason Oliver was six hours late for their date was due to some emergency Arrow business that he'd had to deal with.

"At this very moment, not sure. But we did just see him about twenty minutes ago dealing with his usual Lance Sister drama. Apparently Laurel found out 'bout just how much and how often Oliver and Sara went behind her back and tried to off herself with some drugs and booze. Last we saw, he was waiting see how she and Sara were doing down at the Starling Central Rehab and Mental Center," said Roy with an annoyed eye roll. What he hadn't realized was Felicity's paling face or Digg's look of sympathy as the older man came to realize that the date Felicity had been waiting on had indeed been Oliver. By the time Roy did realize this; Felicity had arisen from her desk chair and made her way past him to the bottom of the stairs. She had left behind, on her desk, the Lafayette Rothschild wine Oliver had given to her a year ago.

"Give that back to Oliver for me. I don't want it anymore," said Felicity, her voice and mind were weary. Roy looked ashamed that he had revealed some sort of sacred truth to her, and he hated that he had to see the toll it was taking on her heart, mind, and even her body; it was Digg, however, who spoke up first.

"Felicity…"

"Don't, Digg. Don't make excuses for him."

"Will you be coming back this time?" asked Roy. Would this be the final straw that would forever erase Felicity from their everyday lives?!

Felicity turned, but didn't answer, and gave Roy a sad smile before leaving. She had nothing left here. Why would she? It took a few moments of silence to make Roy completely on edge over the events of that evening, before he finally turned to Digg and said, "Is this ever going to end?" a resigned sigh was Roy's only answer.

_Never again, Oliver. Never again. _Though Digg, echoing the words he had told Oliver the day he had discovered his and Sara's indiscretions down there in the Foundry.

Outside the Foundry, in the alley way, was the shadowed figure of none other than Slade Wilson whom – with the help of an amazing listening device – had overheard their entire conversation, and as he left the alley could be heard mumbling under his breath, "Oliver Queen, you are a fool."

Meanwhile, Sara had said goodbye to Oliver who had left her side just a few moments earlier and was now wandering the darkened streets and alley ways of Starling City. She had wanted to make things right with her sister, to confess her sins, to be honest and come clean with her past…but her good intentions had backfired and Laurel had gone over the deep end thanks to her. Sara did not cry, she had already shed her tears and now she was empty, nothing more than a shell of the girl she was so many years ago. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a mocking slow clap from the alley behind her that she had just passed. She turned, a dagger at the ready, to come face to face with a smirking Slade Wilson.

"Slade…" Sara was shocked into a frozen standstill.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Sara Lance. How are things with you my dear?" asked Slade condescendingly, but Sara did not answer. "Too shocked for words I can see." Slade began to circle Sara like a predator would his pray. "Well, not up for talking I see. Perhaps we should play a new game. Do you know what this is?" asked Slade as he held up a small device that looked like it could have been the remote to a television or VCR. Sara shook her head. "No? Well, this is the remote to a small listening device that I found at ARGUS. It allows me to listen through walls…cement walls. In fact I just overheard the most interesting conversation back at your Arrow's little Lair. Did you know that dear Felicity Smoak and Oliver had finally had their first date tonight? Or at least were supposed to. You see, Oliver was too focused on you and your sister to remember such a life changing event. Ironic isn't it. You got between your sister and the love of her life, and now both you and your sister have come between Oliver and the only love of his life…Ms. Smoak."

Sara's blood ran cold as her eyes shut in horror. Oliver had been so distracted with what she had done wrong and how she had screwed up with Laurel that she had inadvertently taken from him what she had taken from Laurel all those years ago.

Slade continued relaying the event of the conversation he had overheard and how Roy and Digg were planning on leaving just as Felicity had.

"How does it feel? Knowing you helped destroy three of the world's most innocent and pure hearted women? That you helped victimize them? First, with your own sister…Laurel's health, trust, and sanity due to your lying and betrayal…your own sister. Then, Shado paid the price of your naive foolishness with Ivo…with her life!" said Slade with a sneer of disgust as he continued to circle her. "Now, you have destroyed Oliver's only light that could've guided him out of the darkness of his past. You betrayed Felicity's trust and loyalty in both you and Oliver, because now she knows that he will always choose his beloved Lance sisters over her. How does it feel knowing you singlehandedly broke apart the strongest team…Oliver, Digg, Felicity, and Roy?!"

Sara's face was a mask of pain and horror at everything Slade was accusing her of, and the sad part was that he was right…about all of it.

"You are a killer…an assassin. You're not a hero. The ironic thing about all of this is the fact that I have spent the last five years since I got off that retched island planning my revenge and yet…I didn't have to do a single thing to accomplish it! Your and Oliver's selfishness did it all for me. So, perhaps I should be thanking you…but then again…perhaps not."

And with those final words Slade left Sara by herself, in a world of darkness she had created all on her own.

When Oliver finally did return to the Foundry, a broad smile on his face at the fact that Felicity was most likely waiting for him, only to be met with a grim looking John Diggle who was sitting stiffly in Felicity's chair…but there was no Felicity. Digg noticed Oliver look around and knew exactly who he was looking for.

"She's not here, Oliver," said Digg. Oliver tried to hide his shock, but one look at Digg told him he was in for a very rude awakening. "This was your last chance with her Oliver and you blew it…big time."

"Digg, I…"

"Don't man. Just don't. I don't have time to listen to any more of your excuses, your promises, or your lies. And like Felicity…I'm done with you and so is Roy," said Digg in a detached voice as he got up from Felicity's chair and made his way to the stairs. It Oliver all of those short seconds to realize what he meant. They were no longer a team…not anymore.

"Digg…wait…"

"This was possibly the worst thing you could've done to her, Oliver. You gave her hope. You let her think she had a chance, and there is nothing worse in the world then thinking you have a chance when you really don't. It's always going to be them, Oliver. Doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process. Everyone else be damned." And with those final words…Digg was gone.

The foundry was silent. Absolutely, completely…silent.

Digg climbed into his car where Roy had been waiting for him to drive them back home to his and Lyla's apartment. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number that Anna Waller had given to him back when he had been recruited for Suicide Squad. When Ms. Waller answered he didn't give her any time to talk at first. "Ms. Waller, you still want a recruit to fill in for Shrapnel and Bronze Tiger?" asked Digg.

"Um…yes, but I had hoped that Mr. Harper would be that eventual recruit," replied Ms. Waller.

"Well, here he is. Give him your pest selling pitch," replied Digg as he handed the cell phone to a confused looking Roy. It took the kid all of the fifteen minute drive back to Digg's apartment for him to agree to join Suicide Squad.

When the police and Jim Gordon had received a call from the Batman on the Catwoman going psycho-bitch-kick-ass on a group of thugs in Narrows of Gotham City they had been a bit confused, but the Batman – while he cared no mind about the fact that the Catwoman was beating the shit out of a few low lives – was very worried that her obvious rage might drive her to actually kill them. She had already castrated own, practically ripped the arm of another one, and was in the process of ripping out the eyes of the other two low lives she had cornered with her sharp claws. When the sound of the sirens coming her way still did not deter her rage, Batman growled, "Enough was enough!" and practically threw her over his shoulder and had made it a good six blocks down the road before she started fighting back.

So, they fought…or he had let her take her rage out on him. but eventually that rage turned to passion and when he finally got the drop on her and had her trapped beneath him, Felicity took no time in reaching up and bringing his mouth down for a rage filled searing kiss. Wayne welcomed her kiss as their mouths ravaged each other. He was rough and unforgiving; her mewls and groans of pleasure were driving him crazy, but it was all based on anger…and as much as he wanted…no, craved her he wouldn't take advantage of her. Not like this.

Thus it Wayne who broke the kiss first and dragged them both into a standing position until they were face to face as he kept her firmly at arm's length with his hands placed securely on her shoulders. "Felicity…love. Listen to me!" She tried to get her claws on him and ravage him some more but he wouldn't let her. "I won't do this with you," said Wayne as Batman. His words seemed to freeze her. "Not like this. Oliver made that mistake with Sara. They were both hurting and they did something that they both regret. When you choose to be with me…I don't want you to regret it. I won't let you make that same mistake with me…no matter how much I may want you right now," said Wayne as Batman, all of it in a deep throaty growl as he tried to rein in her desires and rage as well as his own.

At his words Felicity fell forward into his arms and cried. She cried loud deep sobs as his gloved hands stroked her dark hair and his voice lulled and shushed her into a peacefulness that she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve you," said Wayne. They both new who he was referring to. "If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't possibly love you as much as I do in a single day," said Wayne in a harsh whisper of emotion, practically admitting his own feelings for her right then and there, but she didn't care that it was all too soon. His words soothed and comforted her and gave her small degree of hope that slowly began to blossom inside a spot in her chest…right around the left side just beneath her lung…where her heart was located. A piece of invisible rope wrapped itself around her beating organ and tie itself into a knot and began to steadily tug in a beat and tempo that followed the heart that thumped beneath her ear where it rested against the Batman's chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt…wanted.

"Put me back together," said Felicity in a helpless whisper. Wayne took her up in his arms and they were off into the darkness of night, his long cape billowing behind him.

Alfred Pennyworth did not ask Master Wayne any questions when he noticed him lift up the sleeping unmasked Catwoman and take her to his room. All he did was watch as the young man he had raised since his birth cared for the unconscious woman in a way that he hadn't done with anyone else. Not even Rachel Dawes.

"_**A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love."**_

_**-Stendhal**_

**A/N: Regarding the involvement of Sara and Oliver's relationship before, during and after the island was somewhat based on guess work. During a particular flashback sequence a few episodes ago when it appeared that Sara and Oliver had been screwing around a couple weeks/days before they left on the Gambit. Again during the island period as well. And of course, while Laurel knows that Sara and Oliver were screwing around when Sara came back into her life, she did not know how soon it happened. Just wanted to clarify that little bit of information.**

**I know this particular chapter had a lot of Drama in it but it was all so that I could move things along for Wayne/Felicity (Batman/Catwoman). Also, I'm sorry if you are disappointed that Oliver screwed up and chose the Lance sisters…again, but he still seems to be doing that on the show (even though I haven't been watching I have been keeping tabs via internet, etc.) and as such he is not yet in a place where he could devote himself wholly to Felicity. I hope you all understand and enjoyed the Wayne/Felicity (Batman/Catwoman) moment. This also helped facilitate how much more grown up and aware of things Wayne is compared to Oliver and the type of man Oliver needs to grow into.**

**Also, on what I had Slade tell Sara, about her wanting to kill, it is somewhat true. Sara was a part of the League out of necessity (at least that is what the Arrow show creators want us to believe) but even Wayne/Batman was able to fight his way out of the League and (technically) destroy them as well. He chose not to kill, whereas Sara decided to stick with the League for however long. She was an assassin for them; she killed because she chose to and because she was ordered to. It's not like Oliver (who killed to survive/revenge/love/or to save the city), Digg (killed to serve his country), and hell even Slade (who kills in the name of his love – Shado – and revenge…all of which are better reasons (though not morally sound) for killing unlike Sara. Just something I wanted to point out to the audience about her character.**

**This chapter also cemented the next step of Slade's act revenge. I hope that was clear in his conversation with Sara, if not…go back and re-read chapter seven. And just so you all know, the reason I have had Slade only verbally confront people so far is because psychologically I feel like his words of pain could do a lot more pain, damage, and suffering then by simply killing a bunch of people.**

**I hope you all noticed how I had Oliver expecting to have Felicity in the Foundry waiting for him. If so, good. It was to bring to head the fact that Oliver always expects Felicity to be waiting for him, only to realize that she is not going to wait forever…I hope you all agreed with this particular point that I made.**

**One last thing you guys might have questions about: the reason Wayne knew about the Sara/Oliver sex situation was because Felicity told Tabitha and Tabitha told him. I will bring this up in the next chapter but I had a feeling some of you might question it before I actually get to it.**

**Please, let me know what you all think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just so you all know, I have tried very hard not to create a love triangle between Wayne/Felicity/Oliver simply because I myself hate love triangles. They are way over used and too cliché for me. I think at this moment, Felicity knows – deep down – who she is going to choose, so in a sense there is no choice for her to make and therefore no love triangle. Now, we just have to see where she ends up and how things go for her. Also, the reason I called the last chapter, "The Dark Knight" was because in my mind Wayne was her Knight in shining Dark armor saving her from all the pain Oliver keeps causing her. I hope that was made clear in my last chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, read and review, thank you! **

**Chapter Eleven: Dark Paradise**

"_**It is a risk to love. What if it doesn't work out? Ah…but what if it does?"**_

_**-Peter McWilliams**_

Three nights, that's how long she stayed with him and despite the fact that he just held her in his arms and let her cry and shared his thoughts with her just as she shared hers with his, it was the most sensual and intoxicating thing she had ever experienced. The first night was the hardest as she poured her heart out to him and told him everything…including her own past, and in return for her honesty and trust he did the same for her and revealed himself to her in a whole new light. How he was once afraid of the darkness and rage that ran through his veins after the death of his parents and yet, how he gained control of that rage and darkness by wearing the mask of the Bat every single night.

At one point she asked him how he had known about Oliver's past with Sara and the Laurel, and he had responded with, "You had told Tabitha and she told be during the few hours that you had been…well, dead." She hadn't been angry; instead she was glad that she had someone to talk to about her problems, her own selfishness on wanting to be the one and only woman in Oliver's life.

When Wayne asked her why what Oliver had done the night before had hurt her so much, it wasn't because he didn't already know the answer – he wanted _her_ to know why it hurt her so much – nor was it because he didn't understand, because the truth was – after his own twisted history with Rachel Dawes a while ago – he understood her perfectly. Her answer was simple.

"I'm not angry that he left me to help Laurel. She needed the help. I'm angry and hurt because…he forgot about me so easily and so quickly in the wake of Laurel's own suffering. Am I so easily forgettable? The least he could have done was call me and tell me what had kept him!" said Felicity in a quiet whisper late that night as her head rested on Wayne's bare chest, her ear right above his heart, where she listened to its steady beating rhythm.

"Well, I guess you have your answer then," said Wayne, his rough hands continued to caress her hair, shoulders, and back until she was lulled into a deep sleep.

They had slept away the night and most of the second day. When they finally had woken up it was later in the afternoon. Wayne had taken her from his room and showed her his own Lair – the Batcave, was what she had named it –and it had shocked them both at the sight of her Cat suit perfectly standing on its own dummy next to his Bat suit, courtesy of Alfred who had given them both their space for the time being. A sort of shiver went down both their backs at the sight of their respective alter egos standing next to each other. It looked so…right.

Later that particular evening, on the second night, Felicity had insisted on running a patrol. She couldn't stay so cooped up for so long and Wayne agreed. Side by side they fought, like in a dance as old as time. Her movements moved perfectly in time with his and she felt…content. A peace settled over her in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time.

At one point that night they had gotten separated. The gang of thugs they had cornered had split up and they had gone their separate ways in order to catch all of them. When Felicity was finished with the two thugs she had chased down, she had gone to their meet up place – the top of Wayne Tower in the center of Gotham – to wait for him to come get her with the Batpod (the name she had given his very cool and impressive black motorcycle) and take them both home. As she stood there waiting her peace was interrupted by a familiar presence. Slade Wilson.

"Slade," said Felicity in acknowledgment, her back still facing him without fear.

"Ms. Smoak…or do prefer Talia?" asked Slade with a smirk, but it playful not cruel. Felicity did look at him then, her eyes wide in surprise. In that moment, Slade was reminded of Shado and how her tough and resilient heart had been carefully hidden beneath a shell of innocence that was both comforting as well as intoxicating. It drew him in. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Felicity gave him a nod in thanks before her eyes went back to search out the darkness in her view of Gotham from her perch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to…check up on you," said Slade in a rough emotional voice. Felicity thought she heard something in that voice, something akin to worry, care, and possibly…even respect.

"Why would you feel the need?" said Felicity with a breathless chuckle.

"You…you remind me of someone and because of that I…care for you"

"Shado."

Slade's head shot up as he stocked over to stand directly next to her. "How do know her name?"

"Oliver told me about her back when Sara was first discovered to be alive," was Felicity's calm answer.

Slade gave a bitter laugh. "What did he tell you? A lie no doubt. He's good at telling lies. It's something he knew how to do very well even before he was stranded on that godforsaken island with me!" said Slade harshly.

"You're angry at him because you loved her. It's understandable."

"You know him…all of him and yet, you still stand there talking as if you were loyal to him?!"

"I am loyal to him because I believe he can be more then what he is."

"She would've said the exact same thing," said Slade in a whisper. "You know what angers me more than the fact that she died? It's the fact that he lied about it. Sara convinced him that I shouldn't know the truth and that I would retaliate if I did. But, the thing is…it hurt me more that he didn't have the balls to face me and tell me what had really happened that night…he…"

_Oh, Oliver you stupid little idiot_, thought Felicity. It was Moira Queen all over again. Oliver had been so betrayed that his own mother hadn't had the guts to tell him and Thea the truth and yet he had done the exact same thing to Slade.

"She was so perfect, too. Everything I had every hoped for in a partner. My love…"

"No one is perfect…until you fall in love with them. It is hard to see the faults in the people we love most," said Felicity.

"You would know," said Slade in understanding.

"As would you." Felicity turned to him then, her face upturned t the moonlight of the night sky. "You have been so consumed with rage and hate and revenge. Did you ever consider that maybe…she would want you to be happy…to move on."

"How can I?" Slade's question was genuine. He truly did not know how to move on. Felicity moved the, to stand right in front of him.

"Don't get the wrong idea when I do this," she said as he lifted to her toes, raised her hand to cup his face and gave him the smallest and most loving kiss a person like him could ever receive. "You just have to have…hope." Felicity moved past him to go find Wayne on her own and see if he was having any trouble with the thugs he had chased after. She was about to leave when Slade's curious voice called back to her.

"Ms. Smoak, would you…ever consider…Suicide Squad could always use another…" Slade fumbled over his words as he tried to ask her if she would consider joining his team. Felicity smiled and tilted her head down. No. he had thought as much, but it was worth a try. After all, Felicity Smoak truly was an amazing woman. But, first…"A word of advice. No matter what happens in the future, my dear. Guard your love – whoever he may be – because everything you do goes back to him. I learned that the hard way."

The third night was by far the easiest and when she awoke to see that Wayne was still sleeping, she could help but let out a breathless whispered giggle as she noticed that even in rest he wore a stern frown upon his perfect face. She reached over and gently ran her hand over said frown and it immediately smoothed out before she moved to cup his cheek in the palm of her hand. He nuzzled it in his sleep. It was then that Felicity realized that there were some things she seriously needed to consider about her future. So, she snuck out of his arms and out of his bed, she tip-toed out of his room; Alfred was kind enough to give her a ride home and all the while she thought.

It was three in the afternoon when Alfred left her outside of her house, and to say she was surprised to see Sara Lance of all people sitting on the porch steps in front of her front door, was an understatement.

"I came to apologize. Haven't really had the time or place to do so…so, yeah. I'm sorry," said Sara as she stood in front of her.

"What for?" Sara frowned at her odd request. "I want to hear you say it."

"I-I'm sorry for stealing Oliver from you?"

Felicity let out a dark laugh then. "Oh, Sara. You didn't steal him from me. Oliver loves me. I know that. He knows that. Hell, everyone knows it. You slept with him…that's it. It was merely a small detour on his way to me. As much as your actions hurt me, it was the fact that he didn't even think before you both acted that hurt me more."

"Ok, um…well, as long as you accept my…"

"I accept your apology Sara, but that doesn't mean I forgive you," said Felicity as she moved forward to unlock her door and step inside.

"But…I apologized," said Sara in genuine confusion and a frown on her face.

Felicity looked back at her then and was shocked to see that Sara really did not understand what she meant. "Sara, you and Oliver have the same problems with apologizing. Sorry is not some magical word that once you say it all your sins are whipped away, miraculously. Saying I'm sorry merely means that you acknowledge the fact that you did a wrong and now…now you try to never make the same mistake again. Saying I'm sorry is the first step to learning from your mistakes."

Sara continued to frown. "So, that's it?"

"Forgiveness takes time, Sara. And I think the person you truly need to apologize to…is your sister.

"Ha, I did that and all she did was try to kill herself," said Sara bitterly.

"No, Sara. What you did was for you and you alone. You wanted to confess your sins to her in order to make yourself feel better. You ever apologized, and that is truly what she needs to here. Family is more important than anyone else, including yourself." And with that Felicity bid Sara goodbye and good luck before she shut her door.

It took Sara a good four hours before she had worked herself up to seeing her sister at the rehab center on the edge of town. She paced outside of Laurel's room for another twenty minutes before she had worked up the courage to face her. When she finally did enter the room, Laurel refused to look at her.

"Laurel…I…I'm…" Sara took a shuttering breath and finally realized what Felicity meant. She moved closer to her sister and grabbed her hand as she sat next to her on the hospital bed. Laurel tried to jerk her hand away but Sara refused to relent and held tight to her big sister. "I am so sorry for the pain that I caused you. I can't promise…that it won't happen again because I haven't earned your trust to let me do that, but I will try Laurel. And as much as I want your forgiveness…I haven't earned it. So, please…help me. Help me be better…for you and for mom and dad. I want to be better." Tears ran down Laurel's face as she still refused to look at Sara, but her free hand had slowly and shakily raised from her other side.

Laurel wasn't sure if she wanted to slap Sara in the face or if she wanted to hug her. A mixture of pain and happiness flowed through her. Pain for everything Sara and Oliver had done to her, and happiness that perhaps…they would both have a second chance. Her hand stopped midair as it hovered over their clasped hands, before it dropped and held Sara's strong calloused hand against her own.

Sara could see Laurel struggling with everything that she had been put through. She was still an alcoholic and a drug addict but maybe…just maybe if Sara could save her sister from this dark abyss she had fallen into, she'd save herself in the process.

When Felicity entered her house after her little 'heart to heart' with Sara, she was bombarded by Roy and Digg who had somehow let themselves in and were sitting in her living room as if they owned the place. "Seriously, this isn't some sort of open bar where you all can just come in and pour your hearts out to me," said Felicity with an air of amused frustration. "I'm not your personal bartender/psychiatrist."

Digg simply ignored her little inside joke and came right forwards and said what was on his mind. "Why didn't you take it?" Felicity looked at him in confusion. "Slade's offer to join our new team, Suicide Squad. Why didn't you say yes?"

"Yeah, don't you miss us, miss how it used to be?" asked Roy, a small frown of hurt and confusion planted on his young face.

Felicity walked over to them and plopped down in the arm chair across from the couch they were both now standing in front of. "Because…the last time I was a part of a team…it didn't end so well. And I need to take some time and work by myself. I can't be a part of a team if I don't know what to do with myself."

Digg sighed before he too sat down. "Well, if you ever change your mind…"

"You two will be the first to know. I promise."

They chatted away for another hour or so, which included them talking about the League and any plans they could have, especially Malcolm Merlyn. Their conversation ended with Felicity promising to look into it and find out what she could about it. But, her promise was easier said than done. It wasn't until three weeks later when the arch reactors in both Queen Consolidated and Wayne Enterprises were stolen that she finally figured out what the League and by extension Malcom Merlyn had planned up their sleeves. They were going to combine both arch reactors and make one big nuclear bomb that could blow all of Starling City right off the map.

When Felicity got the call about the missing reactors from Digg and then Wayne, which was when she had gotten the proverbially light bulb going off in her head. She ordered Digg to contact everyone – the entirety of Suicide Squad and Team Arrow – and to meet her and Wayne at a secure location. Wayne had offered a large warehouse outside of both Gotham and Starling that was completely off the grid that he owned. Digg obeyed and was already on his way to pick her up. Meanwhile, Felicity called two people herself. Roy and Sara. She called Roy and told him to stop by her place to pick up some things from her that could help him with what she wanted him to do as well as to pick up her furry little friend, Isis. She wanted him to grab Sin and Thea and get out of town. Roy, surprisingly, did not argue or complain about not being able to fight in the upcoming battle; he knew deep down that Thea's safety was more important.

Roy beat Digg to Felicity's place and she was ready with three large bags waiting for him. One held a shitload of cash, fake IDs, and passports, along with Isis' stuff. The second bag held as many small weapons as Felicity could get her hands on that would help Roy defend her friends if need be. The third bag held some of her own things that might come in handy for Roy, Thea, and Sin should things end badly for her and the others. After he phone call with Sara, Felicity knew that the Canary had already started evacuating her own family in the same fashion, and Sara would be going with them. Felicity could not fault Sara for that – family was important, too. Especially now.

Roy was there and gone again in a flash and by the time he arrived at the Queen Mansion he was a bit surprised to see Lyla waiting just outside the front door for him.

"What are you doing here, Lyla?" Roy asked in confusion and concern.

"Digg wants me to go with you guys in case things go south for the others, and he wants to keep me away from this particular fight," said Lyla, the second part was said in an annoyed grumble and a roll of her eyes. Roy understood Digg's reasoning, he loved Lyla and he wanted her in a safe zone. There was no doubt in Lyla's abilities, and the truth was that if things did go south, Roy would need all the help he could get in order to protect Thea and Sin.

Roy left the car running – Isis was sitting in the back seat – as he and Lyla made their way into the overly extravagant home. They barged in as if they owned the place. Thea and Sin – whom Roy had called and told to pack for a very long trip and meet him at Thea's – came running down the grand staircase with a large bag in each of their hands. Lyla stood silently off to the side as she kept her eyes open for a sign of any kind of trouble.

"What is going on here?" asked Moira Queen in a fit of rage as she watched her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend make their way out of the house. Roy looked to Thea as he silently asked her – without even speaking – whether or not they should bring Moira along. Thea shook her head.

"Mom…" Thea paused and thought of what she could possibly say in this situation that could make her _mother_ understand. But…she couldn't. Moira had lied, cheated, and destroyed any semblance they had of a family and Thea – to her own shame – no longer cared enough to explain anything. "Goodbye." They were gone.

The gathering at the warehouse was…interesting. As far as people were concerned, only Felicity, Tabitha, Oliver, and Digg were present who actually knew that Wayne was also Batman. So, suffice it to say that Slade and Deadshot were both pleasantly surprised when they found this particular information out. Although, Felicity was a little un-nerved by the odd smile that Slade kept giving her and Wayne every five minutes along with a disturbing twinkle in his eyes.

Lawton was standing the closest to the one large exit with a very big and intimidating looking gun in his arms. He would be acting as look out should anyone get curious to take a look at their very remote location. It was the position that Slade had ordered him in when they had arrived at their little meeting place.

"So, if anyone gets nosy, just…you know…shoot 'em," said Slade in his calm but rough accented voice.

"Shoot 'em? Don't ask questions first?" remarked Lawton.

"Well, yeah…just make sure you're polite about it."

"Right, got it, Boss. Shoot 'em politely," said Lawton with a lazy salute. Digg rolled his eyes at their antics.

So, there they all stood in one large circle. Lawton by the door a few feet behind Digg and Slade. Oliver stood on Digg's left side with Tabitha flanking him. Right across from them was Felicity and Wayne. Their gathering was complete.

"So, what's the plan, Fi?" asked Digg.

"Merlyn and the League are planning to blow Starling City sky high by infusing the two arch reactors that they stole together in order to create a nuclear bomb. The good news is that if me and a friend of mine, Lucius Fox, can get close enough to the reactors…we can disconnect them and stop the possible explosion. In the meantime, you all need to be…well, cannon fodder basically," explained Felicity.

"Basically, we all distract the bad guys while Felicity and Fox save our asses," summarized Lawton.

"All right. What's our play?" asked Slade. Oliver bristled next to Digg. IT was hard for him to work with the man who had once promised to destroy everything and everyone he loved most in this world.

"The lesser League members should be somewhat easier for you, Oliver, Deadshot and Digg to deal with. You keep them away from the reactors. Meanwhile, Wayne and I will deal with Nyssa," said Tabitha.

"What about Bane?" asked Oliver. He remembered Felicity fighting Bane as Catwoman that night a few weeks ago and it had scared him half to death. In fact, seeing her here and no was making him go crazy, but she had refused to talk to him or answer his calls since their failed-almost-date.

"I will deal with Bane. No one else touches him," said Felicity with a fierceness that rivaled Batman's voice. Everyone turned to her in shock then. Everyone but Tabitha.

"What? No! Felicity, it's too dangerous! You won't be able to fight Bane!" pleaded Oliver.

"Dude, he did NOT just say that?!" said Lawton with a snicker. He may not know what Felicity – aka Catwoman – was like in a fight, but he had kept tabs on her and looked her up in the news ever since he had joined the Suicide Squad.

"I can and I will," said Felicity with authority.

Digg cleared his throat to try and bring things back to the problem at hand. "What about this Talia character that the League came here looking for?"

Slade looked over to Felicity then and she met his eyes with a nod. "They won't have to look very far," he said under his breath.

"Who? Who's Talia?" asked Lawton.

"The girl from the story that Sara told us," said Digg mainly for Oliver's benefit.

"What story?!" asked Lawton.

"Talia. Talia Al Ghul, the daughter of Rhas Al Ghul," explained Tabitha. "Perhaps her story should be told once more." She looked sideways at Felicity then.

Well, it was now or never.

"Once…once, years ago in Nanda Parbat, a Mercenary worked for a local Warlord. He ended up falling madly in love with the Warlord's daughter, Selena was her name, and after some time they married in secret. When the Warlord found out he was furious and he condemned the Mercenary to death, but after a few days passed he was exiled instead. He knew that it was his wife, Selena that had secured his freedom, but when he learned the price of his freedom he came back to her and they escaped together."

Digg and Oliver were looking on in shock as Felicity began to tell the story that Sara had told them months ago. How was it possible that she knew the story? It was a League of Shadows secret as well as their legend.

"In this particular part of the world, there was a place – it was hell on earth – a pit hundreds and hundreds of feet deep dug into the earth. It was impossible to escape; its flat stone walls with very little ridges caused many who have tried to climb out of it to fall to their deaths. Selena had convinced her father to exile her husband and in return she would die in his place. The Warlord was a cruel man, but even he could not kill his only child and watch her die. So, instead he condemned her to spend the rest of her days in the pit. When the Mercenary learned of this, he returned and took her away. For but a few years they lived in peace and they even had a child, but one night the Warlord had sent a few of his most loyal guards to bring the Mercenary back to him and was going to throw him in the pit. When the guards came, the Mercenary hid his wife and child and surrendered himself to his fate in the hopes that Selena and the child would be free. But, the Warlord was a smart man – he had been hurt by his daughter's betrayal – and while the guards took the Mercenary with them…they were only a distraction. The guards abandoned the Mercenary in the northern mountains of china, near a monastery that was home to the League of Shadows, where he would find his place as the greatest student of Rhas Al Ghul."

Slade listened in awe of what Felicity was revealing to them. He had known who she really was, but he had not known the story behind it or what she had endured. Everyone was silent, even Lawton, as they listened to her tale.

"So, a few days later the guards returned to the Mercenary's home and captured Selena and the child. The Warlord decided that it was only fit that since he had ensured the Mercenary's exile that his daughter and her child would fulfill their promise. Selena and the child were lowered into the pit, condemned to a life of true darkness. In the pit, there's no where you can hide, it is like an open prison where the murderous and rapist inmates roam freely amongst each other – killing and destroying anything that they feel threatened by. For seven years Selena and her child were condemned to live in that hell. We were only safe in our prison cell. One day when the doctor – a fellow prisoner in the pit – was checking on the mother and child, he forgot to lock the cell properly when he left."

Everyone waited on bated breath as her tale of horror grew. Slade's eyes were closed as the full impact of what Felicity…Talia had suffered sunk into his mind and soul. So much like Shado.

"A few of the prisoners noticed the open cell door, and before Selena could lock herself in they attacked. They raped her before they killed her. But, the child was kept safe, it had a protector. One of the prisoners saw the innocence in the child as their only redemption and that it should be protected. One day he fought off all the prisoners as the child made its way up the stone walls of the pit, until it had reached the top and was free. For all of those years the Mercenary had trained and learned under the teachings of Rhas Al Ghul. He was Rhas' greatest student and when Rhas died, the mercenary took his name. You see, every leader of the League of Shadows carries that name – Rhas is not so much a person as it is a legacy. When the mercenary, Rhas, was reunited with his child he exacted terrible revenge on those who had killed his wife. He killed her father the Warlord, and entered the pit…destroying everyone except for the one who had saved his daughter. The man who had protected his child was welcomed into the League and trained by Rhas."

Everyone stood frozen. Digg was the first to speak as he voiced the question that Roy had once asked when Sara had first told them the story in the Lair. "What happened to the child?"

"She lived. Talia lived and found a home with her the woman who had returned her to her father and then saved her from his fate," said Felicity as she gazed thankfully and lovingly at her guardian. "The child grew up…and I succeeded where my father did not."

Oliver, Digg, and Lawton looked at her with shocked faces at what her words were implying.

"My father, Henri Kyle Ducard – formerly known by the world as Rhas Al Ghul – had let the darkness twist his heart, until there was nothing left." Felicity turned to look Oliver in the eye then. "Bane was my protector in the pit. I can reach him; I can change the course that my father put him on."

Oliver was in shock at what she had just revealed to them all, but it was Digg's whispered words that solidified it as true. "You're the child from the story. Talia…you're the daughter of Rhas Al Ghul."

"You can't risk your life for something that you don't know that you'll be able to fix! You don't know if you can reach Bane!" Oliver could not…would not let her place herself in danger.

"I can and I will. Bane loves me. Always has always will. And even if I do fail, it would not be in vain. I will do this. It may be crazy but…people to crazy things for the ones they love," said Felicity.

Oliver flinched at her words before he practically ran out of the warehouse with Digg hot on his tail in an effort to calm his sort-of-friend down.

"Well, damn! I think she just our ranked all of us on the bad-ass scale," said Lawton with an air of newfound respect for the petit female that called herself Catwoman. Felicity could not help the nervous smile that spread across her face.

Slade just looked at her before finally nodding in understanding and recognition. "We'll do as you ask and give you and Fox the chance you need to fix this." He too walked out of the warehouse, but there was a resigned acceptance to his stance. He liked Felicity, she was a good person and if she got killed…he'd be royally pissed off. Lawton fallowed him out just as Tabitha made herself scarce as she melted back into the shadows.

"He's upset with me," said Felicity, referring to Oliver.

"He'll get over it. Oliver needs to realize that you can take care of yourself. He needs to have faith…in you," said Wayne as he held out his hand in a silent offer to take her home…with him. She took it without hesitation. Thankfully, Wayne had not been at all surprised by her tale, since she had already told it to him during their three day long nightly chats.

They walked out of the warehouse and around it to the other side – hand in hand – where Alfred was waiting with the car. The ride back to Wayne Manor was silent but comfortable. Once they arrived home, Alfred made himself scarce very quickly. Felicity wandered the halls of the grand house with Wayne trailing a few feet behind her, watching her, as she moved around making herself familiar with his home. They found their way back to his room and slowly, ever so slowly, Felicity walked up to him. Her hands found the sides of his face as she gently pulled him down for a slow searing kiss that had them both shaking with unresolved emotions.

"The only humanity I have left…belongs to you," said Wayne as he looked her deep in the eye. Looking straight into her dark and secret soul.

"I take it gladly, and whatever pieces of my soul are left…they are yours," whispered Felicity as she dragged her fingers down his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt as she went.

They found themselves naked and standing before each other. Wayne placed his hands on her hips and yanked her towards him as his mouth fell upon hers repeatedly. He broke away from her for a quick breath as he said with a rough growl, "I'm going to show you what your body was made for," before he lifted her into his arms, her legs and arms wrapped themselves around him like the tentacles of and octopus. His words alone drew a whimper of longing from her.

Their lovemaking was a contradiction. At times his hands, mouth, and body were rough and unforgiving as they demanded she give him everything – her heart, body, and soul – forcing a fire in her very womb to spring forth with heat and longing; while at other moments his touch was so gentle and feather-light that her body shivered with so many emotions that desperate tears of want and happiness fell from her eyes. Their bodies twisted in an age old dance that left them both desperate for more and so they gave into their desires and continued until they were too weak to do so. The bed, the floor, his desk in the corner…they had all been victims of their passion. The room was in shambles as they lay content and breathless on the bed. Their limbs intertwined with each other's so much that you could not tell where one began and the other ended.

Marks littered their bodies. Red hickies and raw claw marks ran up and down their forms. Wayne was collapsed on top of her, his head resting over her left breast as he listened to her gasping breaths, the feeling her chest rising and falling beneath him, it was music to his ears and soothed the tension from his body. Their breathless state calmed their minds and hearts despite the upcoming battle they knew they'd have to fight very soon. But right now…in that moment, nothing but them mattered.

"_**New lovers are nervous and tender, but smash everything. For the heart is an organ of fire."**_

_**-The English Patient**_

**A/N: Felicity did NOT sleep with Wayne at all during the first three nights that she stayed with him, if that wasn't clear enough at the beginning of this chapter. All they did was spend time with each other and talk and listen. I did it this way because I feel like people today do not understand or appreciate the simple things about love – especially the people on the Arrow show. It's always just about the sex and I wanted to emphasize the fact that when you are with the right person, the simple things – the faint brush of the lips, a kiss on the cheek, holding hands, laying down in each other's arms – can be just as beautiful and sensual as the actual sexual part of the relationship. They did, obvious, make love at the end of the chapter. **

**As for Laurel and Sara's conversation in this chapter, I did it this way for two reasons: one, because I felt like Sara and Laurel need each other in order for them to move on, heal, and grow into better less selfish people; two, because I didn't want to be overly harsh – but still be truthful on my opinions of these two women – with the Lance sister's and I hope that both Felicity fans and Laurel/Sara fans will be able to understand and be pleased with the outcome of it. As for the reason Sara did not stick around for the final upcoming battle and instead just took her family away to someplace safe is because she herself needed to understand that family comes first. She let Oliver get between her and Laurel and forsake her family already once before, now she is making up for that mistake by focusing on them and only them…and that's ok.**

**Another thing is that I hated how on the show Laurel forgave Sara so quickly. Laurel does have a good reason for being angry at her sister, and the fact that it just took a single episode after Sara's return for her to get over what Sara/Oliver had done to her as well as her drug/alcoholic addictions was just downright insulting to both characters. It's like the enabling thing that I've mentioned in the past with Oliver. Laurel needed to make her sister work to get her forgiveness because only then could Sara truly learn from her mistakes and earn said forgiveness. Only then would their relationship be healed. Laurel has not forgiven Sara in this chapter, but she is giving her a chance to make up for the wrongs she had done. Sara has finally started on her own path of redemption and I hope everyone of you is ok with how I did it.**

**NOTE: This is officially the last we will see of the Lance sisters in this story and I hope that it ended well on that particular front.**

**When it comes to Slade, I know a lot of what he has said and done in the past had been truthful (IMO) if a bit harsh. But, this is Slade we're talking about…he's going to be harsh because that is how his character is. However, as you can see I have Felicity straighten him out in this particular chapter, and now that Slade is a part of his own team (Suicide Squad) he has a new course to fallow and hopefully that will lead him down a path that will help him feel again.**

**As for the small kiss that Felicity and Slade shared together. It was NOT about love. In that moment, Felicity – whether by her similar character and personality or by spirit – was being Shado and giving him the thing he never got to experience with the woman he loved so long ago. Slade is NOT in love with Felicity – though he does love and respect her the way he did Shado – it is nowhere near the same level that he felt for Shado. Felicity merely reminded him that instead of focusing on the past (as so many of the characters of Arrow do) he should look towards his future and the possibility of loving another Shado someday. She was merely giving him some semblance of hope and I hope you all as readers can understand that.**

**Anyway, I hope you all were pleased with the ending love scene in this chapter. I wanted it to be passionate without it getting to be too trashy. I hope I succeeded. Please, read and review!**

**NEXT UP: Chapter Twelve – The Edge of Darkness…the final battle! Duh, duh, dun…**


End file.
